


Heaven or Hell

by danishcookiemonster



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Case Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danishcookiemonster/pseuds/danishcookiemonster
Summary: Case fic. The team is investigating the murder of a marine cadet, who happens to be gay and who happens to have a lot in common with a string of murders targeting gay men in LA, who are not connected to the navy. So who did the deed, how, where and why? And how will the team figure all this out? Read to see!(god, I hate summaries... )





	1. chapter 1

Its morning in LA and in the bullpen, Callen is enjoying the peaceful and quiet atmosphere. There is no one else at work but him yet, but that it not surprising – he fell asleep on the couch and spent the night there. When he woke up earlier, there was a blanket that had been laid over him as he was asleep, and he suspected Hetty might have been the one to put it there.

Now, he sat at his desc, a steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand, and read some of the news online on his computer. Today, he’s expecting to see only two out of three persons on his team – Sam is currently on vacation with Michelle and Kamran, after having been on a week’s long undercover assignment away from his family. 

\-------------------

Deeks was the first to arrive, and he smiled at Callen, apparently in a good mood. He took of his backpack and placed a freshly baked breakfast bun on Callens desk, careful not to put it on any paperwork, before wordlessly moving on to Kensi’s desk, and doing the same, while Callen stared at him. He took a look at the piece of bread, and looked back to the detective, who had pulled yet another bun out of his bag, purred himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at his own desk in the meantime.  
Callen was slightly suspicious about the surprise breakfast – he knew, that the detective was a fan of weird food such as greenies – green smoothies, and stuff like that, so what appeared to be a regular breakfast bun could just as well be some new hippie food, that Deeks wanted the team to try out. 

“Deeks, what is this?”, he asked, making a hand gesture toward the food, and Deeks looked at him, now with a mouth full of food. He chewed his food, raised his eyebrows. 

“Its breakfast – more specifically called a bun, you know, a kind of breakfast, I mean, there’s also other kinds of breakfast like cereal and different types of cereal like the cocoa cereals Sam likes to eat, but this, my friend, this is a breakfast bun”, he said, looking surprised about the question.  
As Deeks rambled about breakfast Callen had looked on, not surprised by the amount of words the detective had about something as simple as a piece of bread, but it didn’t answer what he wanted to know. 

“No shit, Sherlock – but why do we get one? It isn’t your birthday yet..”, he said, hoping to gain some answers. 

“Hah, no it is not my birthday Callen, that is correct”, Deeks said, smiling to himself about the fact that their team leader cared enough about him, to know when his birthday is. Deeks started up his computer and began to answer mails, and Callen kept looking over at him every few minutes, slightly frustrated that he did know some reasons that could not explain why Deeks had brought the team breakfast but was still missing the actual explanation as to why he got free breakfast.  
Deeks was aware of the older agent looking at him, and he was amused about his reaction. Just as Callen was about to ask about the bun again, Kensi walked into the bullpen, and said good morning to the two men. She looked at her desk, then at the behavior between the two men. 

“Who brought breakfast?” she asked, picking up her bun and taking a bite. 

“Deeks”, Callen said, as he watched her reaction closely. If there was something unusual about the buns, now was his chance to find out, and he startled a bit when the said person started to laugh. 

“Callen here, is suspicious about the food, that I was so nice to bring in” Deeks said, with a tingle of amusement in his eyes. “Actually, he have been looking at it for a few minutes now, not even picking it up as if it was a dangerous type of explosives or something poisonous, and not just something I brought in to be nice to my teammates”, he said, looking at Kensi to see her reaction to what he told, about Callens behavior. Kensi looked at Callen, shrugging, and took another bite of food. 

“The bun tastes fine to me”, she offered in the tone of voice that she used, talking to victims or scared witnesses, before walking off, to find Nell. 

Callen looked at Deeks and was about to deny the fact that he was suspicious about the food – even though he was, when they heard Eric whistle, signaling they had a case. Callen picked up his bun and as the two men walked towards the stairs, none of them said anything. Callen swore to himself that he would get to the bottom of this whole breakfast ting before the day was over. It was not like Marty Deeks to be early at work, and it was even less like him to bring bread from a bakery with him, as the man often called his body a temple and was all about healthy food – not white bread or breakdast buns.  


\-------------------

In ops Callen was the last to step into the room, and like the other people in the room, he looked at the big screen, as Nell presented the case.

“This guy is cadet James Jeffrey Thomas, and he was a 25 years old marine, who have been found dead after having been missing for 10 days. As you can see, he was left naked, and had been tortured. What we know so far, is that he had been raped before he was murdered, and that he was castrated - alive.” 

Callen shivered in disgust as he heard about the victim’s horrible fate, and felt a need to protect his own genitalia, as he listened. 

“From social media we call tell that cadet Thomas was into men, as there is photographs of him kissing or being intimate other men, and we have reason to believe, given the ware he was treated, that he was the offer of a hate crime”, Nell said. 

“In Malibu, the corpse of another gay guy was found in a similar state”, Nate said, tapping a few times on his tablet, before pictures of another man appeared on the screen.  
“This guy, Joseph Hall, as well as so far three other victims, not counting cadet Thomas have been found in the northern part of Los Angeles, and with the discovery of Thomas, this is now our case, and LAPD have been kind about letting us handle this.“ 

As the team talked about the whereabouts and backgrounds of the identified victims, Callen thought to himself that this had to be one of the worst cases they had seen in a long time. Not only due to the genital torture that the victims had suffered, but the fact that it was not the only thing that they’d had to go though, and the fact that there was so many victims bothered him. It also didn't help things, that he himself was bisexual and so, this felt a little personal for him. 

Soon the briefing was done, and after sending Kensi and Nell to speak to the cadet’s parents, G and Deeks went to his car, to drive out to the crime scene of cadet Thomas, to look around. As he sat in the passenger side of the car, Callen silently looked out of the window, while Deeks drove, and after some time, the detective looked over at him, worried. 

“You know, I was really just in the mood to be nice this morning. Monty woke me up quite early, and I. Um well, I was well on my way to work and i drove past a bakery on the road.. And then I just kind of slipped in and bought some buns for breakfast for everyone because I know you and Kensi have a sweet tooth so I thought you might like them….heh”.  
The detective looked at him, out of the corner of his eye, and Callen looked at him, confused, for a few seconds. Where had that come from, he thought. Maybe he was a bit too quiet right now, he thought to himself, and he thanked the detective for the breakfast, and small talked with him for the rest of the way to the crime scene. 

The text and GPS location on their phone let Callen and Deeks to a dirty back ally of an old warehouse, and as they looked around, they could see that Thomas’ corpse had been found near a lot of garbage, as if it had been waste that had been trown away.  
There was no blood, suggesting the body had been moved postmortem, and no skid marks suggesting the body had been dragged. Callen and Deeks searched the area, and found nothing of interest, and they called Eric to get information about the old warehouse. The building looked worse for wear, and was owned a rich, well-known white, californian guy, Guardi Hansson. They were told by Eric to be careful when searching the place, as it had not been secured against earthquakes, and was old and in bad condition, and the two men decided to stick together, as they searched the place. The layout of the warehouse was simple, with a few smaller rooms, some offices and some empty, as well as a big open space, where a trailer with a boat on top stood parked and locked. After clearing the space, Deeks went over to the boat and walked around it, to inspect it further. 

“Big place to park your boat, huh?” he said, looking about at Callen, and he agreed, distractedly. Near the detective he had spotted something. He walked over to the detective, walked past him, and with gloves on, he picked a piece of paper up from the ground. It turned out to be a ripped of piece of a visit card up. On it stood “heaven and hell”, and part of an address, from what he could see, and he shoved it to Deeks. 

“What do you make of this?” he asked, having never heard the name before, and Deeks looked, before shrugging. They found an evidence bag and placed the ripped card in it and took another look around before walking back to the car. When the two men were in the car, they called Eric on their way back to LA to meet with Kensi and Nell. Callen told him what they found, and that they mere on the way to look at the other crime scenes with the rest of the team. Callen asked him to dig up all he could about something called “heaven or hell”. 

\------------

Eric was waiting for them on the ground floor when they arrived and he was drinking a tall glass of water, blushing while he drank. 

“Hey Eric, what’s up. What are you doing down here?” Marty asked, not expecting to see the tech guy near the bull pen. 

“Oh! I um.. I just. I needed a break, to be honest, I just had a mild heart attack,” he said, while his face turned a darker shade of red. 

“What?!” Callen asked in a worried tone, before startling, as Hetty spoke from just behind him. 

“Mr. Beale means that in a figure of speech, Mr. Callen, there is no need to worry for his health”, she said in her usual calming tone, before taking a sip of tea, from the cup in her hand. 

"Tell them what you have got, Mr. Beale", Hetty said. 

“RIGHT! Th- the um. The visit card you found, is to a very exclusive gay resort called Malibu Alpha Gay Resort, and the text, “heaven and hell” refers to a facility on site, where um. Where there is various form of entertainment available, strippers, getting a naked massage, all in a, a-um a. Playroom, with a heaven and hell theme... It is for adults. Who can spend time together. With other men. Gay men. Naked. Possibly, havi-having sex, and other kinky things that I know absolutely nothing about!” Eric said.  
The group listened, eyes wide open with surprise, as Eric told about the gay resort. 

“The resort is very difficult to gain access to, because it is a member’s only club, where other people can get in, by invitations only. There was a partial fingerprint on the card, which does not belong to Cadet Thomas, and we are running it through our systems now”, Eric finished before hastily drinking the rest of his water.  
Callen took in all the new information. They had to find out a way to take a look inside that gay resort and they had to look at the owner of the warehouse. These were their angles so far. About the Resort: How? Somehow, that part caught his attention more than the knowledge about what kind of place it was.  
Callen was an adult. He had tried out quite a few things in his life with different partners, female and male, and had visited gay clubs in LA as well as in Europe and once, in Brazil, on one very memorable occasion. He had to change the train of thoughts about that though, as he would soon end up in a very inappropriate and embarrassing situation, if he didn’t. Thoughts concerning Raul and that time in Brazil, was limited to alone time in bed or in the shower, and as he talked to his team about what they should do now with the case, he had a feeling what he would revisit these thoughts later tonight. The was his skin felt tight and his blood was boiling slightly, it was about time, that he took good care of himself and had a good time with his hand, amongst other things.  
He shook his head, trying to focus on the case again and the team spent some time digging into each of the victim’s pasts and personalities to try and figure out why they had been targeted. They also took a closer look at Mr. Hansson. The victims had suffered a lot, suggesting their attacker had a lot of rage towards them, the team thought. There were obvious signs of an attacker who wanted to dominate and punish the men, before he let them die, and the question was, what they had done, to deserve what had happened to them, seen from the murderer’s point of view. Who had they pissed off, how, and why?  
They had to gather intel, and one of things ways the team came up with was that they would need to visit the bars that the victims had been to. They had discovered that all the men were either gay, bisexual or in other ways into men, and that meant they had to go undercover in a few gay bars to see if they could find out more about the men ad about what happened to them, through contact with patrons of the bar and the staff at the clubs.  
Deeks was sitting at his desk, it did not seem like the detective had realized that fact just yet. Callen would of course go in, but with men being targeted, there was no way he would go in undercover alone. Nor would he send any of his agents in alone. That would simply be to risky, he thought. Besides, their victims had been at sex clubs for couples – and at some smaller, regular gay nightclubs, and that meant, that he and Deeks would have to go undercover together… As a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon when Callen stood up from his desk chair with a sigh and walked into the room with the shooting range. 

He is standing there shooting round after round at targets, but his mind is elsewhere. The day had been a slow one, and they had not gotten very far with solving their case, yet. 

Kensi and Nell had been sent to talk to the family of Cadet Thomas, and that had led nowhere. The family consisted of Lauren and Joshua Thomas, the parents of Cadet Thomas as well as of their neighbor and daughter, Sophie Nelson – former, Sophie Thomas. 

Apparently, Sophie lived with her husband, had been married for a few years and she and her husband had a small son. The parents as well as Sophie were good people. They had been very supporting of the fact that James was gay, and the few times that James had brought boyfriends home with him, they had welcomed his partners with open arms, not caring about the partners gender. They only cared about the fat that James was happy in his relationships. 

He had mentioned to Deeks that they would go undercover together, a bit cautiously, and the detective had said nothing and just nodded. Callen did not really know what to think of that, but there was nothing he could really do to change the situation, so he turned his focus back on the case, for now. 

The team had also been looking into Cadet Thomas’ financial record as well as into his behavior online, and so far, very few things turned out to be relevant to the case. The Cadel had led what could only be said to be a very ordinary life, with money spend on very normal things for a guy in his age. 

The only thing, that the team would look further into, was a weird coincidence discovered by Eric. Apparently, there was expense that all victims had in common: they spend a lot of money, on two specific weekdays – Tuesdays and Thursdays, in one of the gay bars that Callen had planned for him and Deeks to go undercover in. When Eric had looked up the days, they appeared not to be significant to any special shows in the bar or event, so Callen wondered what made the men go to the bar, and apparently party hard, and spend a lot of money, on a weekday. They needed to figure out why. 

\-----------------------------------------

Out of the corner of his eyes, Callen saw someone stand outside the shooting range room, and he lowered his gun and waved, signaling to the person to come in. It was Deeks, and when he came in, he stood silent, looking at Callen, with a weird look in his eyes, what Callen could not quite identify. After a few moments of silence, the detective asked 

“Wanna tell me what have been bothering you?”, and Callen looked at him, slightly surprised, that the younger man had sensed something was wrong with him. 

“Is it about the fact that you and I have to go undercover as a gay couple?” The detective asked, serious expression in place. The man had his arms crossed over his chest and stood tall, looking straight into the eyes of his team leader. 

Callen didn’t know what to say. Maybe he had anticipated that there would be a conversation about the fact that he and Deeks would go undercover together – especially when it was as a couple. But the fact that Deeks had been the one to approach him about the subject, and his serious attitude about the operation shocked him. He had thought the young detective would be slightly awkward and joking about the matter, joking about ladies being more his type, than an older guy such as Callen. 

The fact that Deeks had sensed that something was bugging Callen and had sought him out to talk about it also surprised Callen. Sometimes he forgot how intelligent and talented the young man was. He went back to the matter at hand and answered 

“I don’t know, really. This case, these murders – we’ve seen worse, so I don’t really know what bothers me, but something about this case does,” Callen said, deciding to share just a little bit. He decided not to tell Deeks about the more personal aspect - decided not to mention his sexuality, and about how that made working this case a little harder than usual. A bit more personal, since it could be about homophobia. He didn’t want to mix work and pleasure, so why tell anyone about it? 

Deeks had listened closely, to the answer Callen gave, but still pressed. He wasn’t satisfied with the answer he got. 

“So, it’s not about you and me, then? It’s not about the fact that we’re going to work together in ways that bring us closer together in a way that we haven’t tried before?” Deeks asked, stepping closer to Callen, as if to challenge the other man. 

” Cause I might need to kiss and hold you, and you need to feel and look alright about it. You need to look like you want it. Want me” he said. 

“No.” Callen answered. “I don’t care at all. I’ve worked undercover as a part of a couple before. I’ve even kissed Kensi to be sure not to blow my cover. I can do it. You know that”, he said, looking into the eyes of the younger guy. Where did this concern come from? Callen though. I’m damn good at my job. He knows that, dammit, Callen thought to himself, feeling a little affronted. 

“I’m not Kensi” Deeks said, looking at Callen with an intense look in his eyes. 

“I’m not a woman. Can you handle that?” Deeks asked. 

During the conversation he had gradually moved closer. Callen noticed how close they were standing, Callen backed up against the table of the shooting range, and Deeks standing in front of him with only a centimeter of space between their chests. No, Deeks was definitely not a woman, he thought to himself. The man was tall, and toned and lean whereas women were often smaller, softer, more vulnerable than him. 

It was time to face the challenge that Deeks presented, he decided. The detective was testing and provoking him, and it was time to show the younger detective that he was good at what he did. He was a professional chameleon. He could be anyone, anytime. 

So, he put one hand on the hip of the young detective, another hand on his shoulder, pushed fast, and turned, and within seconds, their position was reversed. Now he smirked, as he had Deeks pressed up against a wall. He purposefully stepped closer, so there was no air between their chests, and  
he could hear a small change in the breathing pattern of the other guy. Now the guy could see he was fine with being close to him. 

Callen moved the hand he had on the man’s shoulder and placed it in his hair, moving his head a bit and making him look into his eyes. His own pale blue eyes met the darker blue, shocked eyes, of Marty Deeks, and he noticed a small flush on the cheeks of the guy. He whispered

“I know you’re a man, Marty. And yes, I can handle it.”

Callen stepped away, gave his small signature smile to the detective, took his gun and walked out of the room. 

\--------------

Back in the shooting room, Marty Deeks took a deep breath. What the fuck just happened? He thought to himself. 

He had looked for him team leader after a sensing he had been in a bad mood for a few hours, and he wanted to talk with him about the case and about the undercover operations they would do, to solve it. He had found Callen in the shooting range, and stood outside the room, watching the guy for a while. Callen had seemed tense, before he entered the room. 

In there, it had all happened so fast. 

Marty had been asking some questions, and he had only been interested in the security aspects of working undercover as a gay couple, and how they would work around that, so they didn’t break cover by accident. 

Before he knew it, he and Callen stood close and the mood seemed more personal and intense, than work related and focused on practical aspects. It was as if Callen took some degree of personal offence to his questions. But why? They were necessary! 

The detective shook his head and dragged a hand through his hair, shaking it. 

He took a deep breath and got his body under control. That was something else he was confused about. Why had he reacted as he did, when Callen had taken control of the situation and moved them around a bit? His breath had hitched, his pulse had quickened, and his cheeks had turned red as he blushed, because of the other man. He had become shy, looking away, not knowing what to say or do, with Callen so close. And he had liked having him there. Within touching distance. Or closer. Why? He didn’t understand why, but as shocked and shy as he had felt, he also felt comfortable and safe in the arms of the other man. That, and something else, he couldn’t define yet, the feeling causing his physical reaction. It was probably just the rush of adrenaline, he felt, caused by the fact that he was challenging his superior. Right?

He was brought back to the present, when he received a text message. It was from Callen, of all people. Just the guy he was thinking of. 

Callen: 

5:45 PM: [Hetty wants to see you. Now. You need clothes that are appropriate to wear at the bars we go undercover in]

5:46 PM [She wants us to go to one of the gay bars tonight. Just to gather some initial intel]

\-------------

“Mr. Deeks. Nice to see you. Follow me”, Hetty said, as Deeks walked over to her office. The small lay lead the way to the wardrobe and turned to look at him. 

“The bar which you and Mr. Callen will visit tonight is called “Uranus”, and is a medium sized, rather ordinary bar”. She said. 

“You and Mr. Callen will go by yourself, and see if you can meet some persons of interest – you need to create a network of new relations in the LGBT community, since you cover will be, that you and Mr. Callen are new to the city, and wants to be a part of the local gay community in Malibu, and know more about gay and gay sex club and resorts.” 

While she talked, she had studied his body, and with a thoughtful look, she grabbed a pair of dark blue denim jeans. 

She gave the pants to him, and after shifting through shirt after shirt, she took a dark grey dress shirt, gave it to him, and asked to go change. 

When he had changed into the outfit, Marty looked at himself. The outfit was simple, but he looked awesome, he thought to himself.  
The shirt was slim fit, button down, where he had left a few buttons open, and it was tight and shoved of the build of his torso, shoulder and arms. As he turned sideways, he looked at himself again. The denim pants were much tighter than what he usually wore, and were not uncomfortable, and he had to admit that while they were a bitch to get into, they really showed of his athletic legs and butt. 

He nodded to himself. Hetty was also pleased with the way he looked. He was given a few accessories, a pair of shoes that went well with the rest of the outfit and asked to go back to the bull pen and send Callen over to wardrobe. 

As he walked through the building, he was full of confidence – he looked hot, he thought, and he smiled to himself. 

“G”, he called out as he walked into the nearly empty bullpen. Kensi was nowhere to be seen. 

“Your turn. Go see Hetty.” he said, and the agent looked up at him, before nodding. Callen said nothing as he stood up, but Marty noticed that the agent’s eyes stayed on him for longer than usual, only quickly shifting up and down, taking in his new, awesome outfit. He thinks he’s discreet, but I saw him checking me out, Marty thought to himself. As he walked by, Callen said 

“You look nice.” 

Marty turned around quickly, not willing to let the other agent get the last word again and grabbed his arm. Callen stopped. Marty pulled him a bit closer and said in a low tone. 

“Not just nice. I look damn good, an you know it, so you better look hot when you get back. I want all eyes on us in the club. And see you with me. Now go”, he said, releasing his grab on Callens arm, and walking to his desc as if nothing had happened. 

What had caused is actions and words, he didn’t know. Why did he care what Callen thought, Marty asked himself? Why did he get possessive? Over G?? 

Maybe he wanted them to feel equal in this pretended relationship. Maybe it had to do with the fact that this was a first for both. Something about Callen made him push back. Caused him to provoke and get provoked. To tease and to his frustration also to get teased. And he had a feeling this case would feel like it took forever to solve. Oh god. 

\-----------------

“Hetty?”, Callen called out, as he looked around in the wardrobe. Where was she? He thought, and then he startled, as a voice came from behind him. 

“I¨, right here Mr. Callen”, she said, and he jumped, and turned around to see her, standing there, looking at him. 

“How much have you achieved today, in solving the case? is there any progress, Mr. Callen?” she asked, looking through the clothes on the racks. She pulled something off the racks, studied it for a few seconds before putting it back, while she listened to Callen talk about the achievements of the day, and asking a few questions. 

Finally, as Callen was nearly done talking, she had found him a pair of pants, that she gave to him. It was a pair of nice black, denim pants, from a designer pants made pants that Callen knew, suited him. 

“I wanna look really nice tonight”, he said, surprising himself and Hetty. 

“Alright, Mr. Callen. I shall do my best”

Hetty always made sure he looked proper and that his outfit suited the location, but somehow, Deeks had gotten slightly under his skin with his comment. And the detective had been right about the comment he had made about his own outfit. Callen had not wanted to boost the guy’s ego too much, but damn, he cleaned up nicely! And now, he needed to look good too. 

He met Hetty’s eyes, and as always, she looked at him, as if she knew everything, including his reason to ask for extra nice clothes. All knowing, annoying, little lady…

He looked on as she shifted through the clothes for a nice shirt for him to wear. She found an army green t-shirt that she held out for him to touch.  
“Feel this fabric. Egyptian cotton – finest quality in the world”, she said, and it really felt soft and nice. 

He wondered what it would feel like against his skin and nodded. Also, the color would suit him – he had worn a similar color before as part of a suit.  
Hetty walked a few steps and stopped in front of another rack of clothes, and looked through it, for a few seconds. 

“Now, you said you wish to look extraordinary tonight Mr. Callen” she said. 

She picked out something. 

“This should do the trick, I believe”, and presented him with a black leather jacket, that he had never seen before. It looked like it would fit him nicely, and he knew he could pull it off. 

“Do you like it?”

“Yes!” he said, very much. It was perfect. He would look amazing in it! 

As he tried out the outfit, he was impressed, with Hetty. She really knew her fashion and as always, he was in safe hands, with her picking out his outfits, and this time she outdid herself – as he asked her to. 

He was a bit jittery as he changed, and chose to try, not to think about the reasons why that might be. It probably just had to do with the fact that he was going undercover soon. Nothing else. At all. 

\----------

Marty Deeks was waiting for Callen, relaxing on the couch near the bullpen. 

Most people had gone home from work by now, so he sat there thinking about tonight, and about what to expect in the quiet room. 

He had never been to a gay bar before, but how different could it be? After all, it was probably just same sex couples dancing on the dance floor, more men, and fewer women, that he was going to see. 

He had looked up Uranus’ website, and from the pictured it seemed like a nice place, that was neither to cheap or too expensive and formal for their first night out. In his outfit, he assumed that he would fit right in. 

He looked up, a but surprised, as someone in front of him coughed. Callen stood there, and of course the guy had sneaked up on him. As Marty stood up, he checked out Callens out. Damn, Hetty never failed! He winked, excited to get going, at him and only said: 

“Alright. Let’s get this show on the road!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning - non-con groping.

Callen and Deeks walked out of the office and spent the next few minutes in a comfortable silence, walking side by side. The plan was to find some place to eat dinner before getting an Uber to Uranus. 

Deeks gestured towards the other side of the street, where there was a pizzaria “what about pizza?”

Callen nodded, and they wordlessly crossed the street and headed inside. After they placed their order, they found a table and sat down, and neither really knew what to do with themselves. They were not each other’s usual partner, and while they were friends, they rarely hung out alone. Callen decided to break the silence. 

“Hetty gave me our undercover names and background stories. You will go undercover as an attorney, since you have a lot of knowledge about that field and will go undercover as an owner of a small security firm”. Deeks nodded, it made sense to utilize the knowledge he had from his education and listened as Callen continued to talk. 

“Your name, undercover, will be Marc Donnerman while I will be Will Stone. We have been together, romantically for 3 years, having known each other for 4 years”

Callen stopped there, as he thought to himself, that for now, at least, the work-related information they needed to talk about was covered. Their food arrived at table, and they each took a slice of pizza and started eating. While chewing, a question popped up in Deeks’ mind. 

“How did we meet? What is our story?” He asked, curious to se if Hetty had planned that too, or if that was up to Callen to decide. 

“Through work, I guess”, Callen said. 

“Nope. No, no, no. You see, that is not enough. Not good enough, G”, Marty said, a bit choked by the short answer. 

“We are going undercover in a dating environment, you know. With a lot of people, who are accepting about our sexuality, and some people will want to hear all about it. We need a good story – a meet-cute, if we’re going to make friends which is, you know, the purpose of going out tonight. “ 

Callen looked thoughtful, as he studied the younger detective. He was right. 

“Okay. Let’s work on this then. I still think work is a plausible place for us to meet and get together”. Deeks chewed, as he thought about what Callen said. 

“Fine, but how did we get together? Who approached who?”

He wanted to hear how G thought he would woo someone, as that was a side of the agent, he didn’t know a lot about. How did the agent flirt? In his mind, Deeks was certain, that he would take the reigns if he was interested in getting together with a guy like Callen. He would sweettalk the guy into a date and sweep the tall, dark and handsome guy off his feet, and he would work his way through all those protective walls the other guy had build up around him. Wait, what?! ‘The tall, dark and handsome guy, Callen?’ Where did that description of his colleague come from? Maybe he was just getting into the mindset of being in a relationship with him. As in, in a pretend relationship of course, but still. 

Callen smirked to himself as he made up a quick story. 

“How about we meet as you looked for someone to work on the security in the firm, who employed you? We meet, talk work, and you find me really attractive. So much in fact, that you would not employ me, because you’d rather get to know me on a personal level than on a professional one?”

Deeks laughed out loud. That was an outrageous story, Callen had told. “no way, dude. I am not the type of gay, who swoons, and drop everything, just because of attraction and attention from a good-looking guy”, he said, still chuckling. “You need to work harder to get together with this hot piece of ass”, he winked at Callen. 

“Oh, so you DO admit I am attractive and look good, huh”, came the fast reply from G. It seemed, the agent had known all along that the story was not sufficient as a cover, but had wanted to tease Deeks a little, and guessing from his facial expression, Deeks concluded, that he was very satisfied to hear the confession from the detective about how he looked. Deeks felt a tingle of heat in his cheeks. 

“Son of a bitch…” He mumbled and Callen laughed a little at his behavior. Why on earth did the agent manage to get under his skin, while on this case? He didn’t get it. 

“Yes, I do. So what?”

Marty had wanted to prove himself to the other guy, on some level, because he was aware, that he was younger, and that he had less training than the agents on the team had. And most of time, he felt confident in his skills. He knew how much Callen respected the work he had put into his homeless character cover, which he did better than anyone, and he could se it, from the fact that he was allowed undercover often, that Callen and the rest of his team trusted his abilities to meet their goals and to protect his team members and that made him very proud. He felt at home on this team, in a way that he had never felt like, working with anyone else. Maybe that was what made him fidgety around the agent. 

Callen leaned back in his chiar. 

“Okay, I know, that you’re more than a damsel in distress, Deeks” He said, and the young detective was glad to hear this. 

“What if our cover persons got to know each other, because I checked out your things every day, at the reception and security area of the building. You know, working at the metal detector and all, and leading the security team of the building you work at? Things happened naturally as we got to know each other?”

Deeks approved of this story, much more than of the first one Callen had suggested, and he gave the agent a big smile, flashing his teeth and nodded in agreement. 

“Cool, cool, cool! I like it. You couldn’t resist my baby blues and amazingly good humor in the end huh?” he said, blowing a kiss across the table. Callen raised his eyebrows and smiled at the cheeky detective. As Marty saw Callen remain quiet, he smiled, happy to win this one. 

They finished their meal in a comfortable silence, both going over the case, their covers and the information they had so far, in their heads. As he placed his napkin on the table, Deeks stood up, and saw Callen look at him, questioning. 

“I’m going to pay this for one, babe” 

Marty gestured at the food and drinks, and before he could think better of it, he took a step over towards Callen, leaned down, and kissed his cheek. “I treat by boy right, babe. Better get used to it”, and Callen sat stunned back at the table, when Deeks looked back from where he stood at the counter, a moment later. When he had paid, he headed back to the table.

“Ready to go?”

Callen said nothing for a few moments and didn’t move either. 

“What are you doing?”

Deeks looked at Callen and decided to avoid the obvious answer. Because fact is, he didn’t know for sure, why he had ended up kissing the agent, here in the pizzeria. 

“I’m putting on my jacket. Waiting for you to do the same?”, he said, hoping the other guy would think that he was just transforming into the mindset of his cover person Marc. Which was all he was doing. Right! 

“Come on, WILL”, he called out to make a point, as he used Callen's undercover persona's name, instead of G's. 

\---------

After getting an Uber to the bar, they finally got inside Uranus. The bar was a modern place, and the only thing that stood out in Deeks’ eyes, was that in the décor of the place, he spotted quite a lot of black leather, feathers and silver colored glitter. Marty lean close to Callen and put his hand around his waist pulling him close. He bent his neck a bit down, to get close to the agent’s ear, to make sure the agent could hear him over the music. This close to the other agent, the different in height was more obvious, and the detective found himself liking this small advantage he had, over Callen. He turned his attention to the case, and the task they needed to do tonight. 

“How do you wanna do this?”

Callen tucked him towards the bar, and Deeks guessed the answer to his question was, to find a vantage point, and get a drink and a good place from which they could check out the place and patrons. Soon they both had a beer is their hand, and Callen looked happy with himself, as he had gotten to pay. The bar was not too busy, but it was early evening, so they had timed their arrival well, Deeks thought to himself. That, combined with the fact that is was a weekday, meant they had good options to find someone to talk to and to gather a bit of intel from. 

Soon Callen had gotten into a conversation with the bartender that had served them their beer. Tom was 39 years old and had worked at the place for years. He was good friends with the owner of Uranus who happened to also be his ex-boyfriends, but the two of them had parted on good terms and remained friends. One thing had led to another, and now he worked here. 

Deeks studied Tom, while he and Callen talked. While the guy was a very friendly and open dude, Marty did not find him attractive. The guy was a bit buff and wore simple jeans and a black tank top. He had a towel thrown over his left shoulder, was bald, and his brown eyes was focused at Callen while they spoke. For some reason he didn’t like the way the guy was looking at him, so Deeks took out his phone, and wrote down the name, for the team to check out. He leaned close to Callen to whisper this, and giggled afterwards, to make it seem like he just had something funny to tell his boyfriend.

“Aw, the two of you make a sweet couple” 

Tom said, and Deeks preened at the comment, while Callen played along, though he could see, that G was a bit confused by the change of event. 

“I know, I’m a lucky guy, huh” 

Marty said, as he drank the rest of his beer, 

“and now, I’m going to sweep him away to the dance floor” 

He grabbed Callen's hand. He tucked G along, never letting go of his hand, and when the two men got to the dance floor, he turned around, stepped rather close to the other man and started dancing to the beat of the music. Callen started dancing too, and looked at Deeks, waiting for an explanation. The pushes from the other partygoers soon pushed them closer, as they moved on the dance floor, and within a few minutes, Callen and Deeks was as close to each other, as they had been in the shooting range. 

Suddenly, only minutes later, Marty yelped, feeling violated, as a hand groped his butt. 

“Hey! Hands off!”, he said, to the clearly drunk guy, who had taken his chances even though Deeks was clearly dancing with Callen. The guy just shrugged and tried to pull at Deeks, and he tried to grope his crotch, and he rubbed his clothed, half hard dick up against Deeks, and pushed his hand up under his shirt.

“Hey! Stop!” 

Came a slightly panicked voice from Deeks, who clung to Callen for help. The offending dude was quite tall and strong, and he did NOT like this. At all. Callen looked furiously at the guy. 

“Remove your fucking hands from my boyfriend” 

Callen growled, and kept a tight hold on Marty’s waist. Soon, a few patrons noticed what was going on, and Deeks was soon free. Two security guys had seen what had happened, and the guy was thrown out. 

\------------------

Marty’s heart was galloping in his chest. This had not been what he expected after only an hour into their undercover assignment. Unconsciously, he still clung to Callen, who held the chocked agent close and let him calm down. Marty followed blindly, as Callen led the two of them to the most quiet corner of the bar. There Marty kept close to the agent, for a few seconds, and he rested his forehead on Callens shoulder. 

“Thank you. I don’t know why that scared me a little, but it did,” he said in a volume, only for Callen to hear. 

The agent only nodded, and Deeks felt the motion of his head, and he was comforted by the hand that Callen moved up and down his back in a slow and caring motion. Then Callen had taken a hold of Marty’s cheek, and lifted his head, so the agent could look into his eyes. Marty looked into eyes looking softly back at him. He had never seen this exact look in G’s eyes before. It was a mix of care, protectiveness, and something else. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m okay, or not fine, it was not exactly nice to feel that dude rub his hands and dick all over me, but, you know, yea, I’m... okay”, Deeks rambled, trying to shake the off the experience. He looked at Callen, who Callen smiled. Deeks always rambled. 

\-----------------

Their private moment was broken by Tom who came rushing over to them. 

“There you are, I heard from security what happened! I’m so sorry! Eddy, the dude they threw out, is a regular, or rather, he was, but he’s a dick when he gets too drunk!” 

The bartender explained. In his hand he had two high-end beer from a Malibu microbrewery, and he put them on the table. 

“On the house” he said and sat down. 

“I just finished my shift”. 

Deeks told the newcomer what had happened, and they spend a few hours talking to the bartender, and a couple of his friends and coworkers who joined them, one by one. They learned during the evening, that a lot of people saw and talked about what had happened. Apparently, people here took care of each other and incidents like this one was luckily a not something that happened often, in Uranus, so Deeks and Callen had won the sympathy of the present patrons. 

People had been reminded about the murders which the team was investigating, and Deeks and Callen ended up with a good amount of background information, on the staff in the bar. They got to hear about the things you couldn’t just easily find online: who was friends or enemies with who, who had been seeing who, and other gossip like that. 

When Deeks yawned for the third time in a row, no one commented, as Callen stood up, and dragged the tired detective into his arms. Deeks was quite tired, so without thought, he just wrapped his arms around the older guy, and hid his face in his neck, blushing, when he realized what he did. It was for the cover, he thought to himself. 

He had been letting Callen have the reigns for the last hour or so, and heard the agent say 

“Well, as you can see, I need to get this one, home and in bed”, as he bade the patrons goodnight. With a promise to come back on Saturday, the two guys waved, and headed for the exit of the bar.

\-----------

Outside, they walked together for a few blocks to get away from the bar, where they could talk, before heading their separate ways. 

“So, that was an eventful evening, huh?”

Callen said, standing beside Deeks. 

“Yeah. It was. Thanks again for helping me get arid of that creepy fucker, Eddy. I didn’t like his hands on me”

At the memory, he shuddered and cringed a bit. Man or woman, it didn’t matter. Consent did, and the guy had not respected his boundaries, or gotten any sign of consent before touching him. And that was what bothered him, no matter how many times he had tried it. 

Callen put his hand on his shoulder, and Deeks stepped closer, leaning into the touch, turning it into a half embrace. 

“I get it” G said, in a soft tone of voice, that made Marty look up. 

Right there on the sidewalk, it felt like they were all alone in their own little world. It made Marty feel special. 

“I know. You made me feel safe”. 

He whispered. He kissed Callen on his cheek, stepped back, waved, and walked towards the nearest bus stop, heart pounding.


	4. Chapter 4

When Callen arrived at the Office, the day after he and Deeks had been to Uranus, he was the last of the team, who arrived. Even though the bullpen were empty he could see Deeks’ and Kensi’s bags on to floor beside their desks. He had only just put down his own bag and made himself a cup of hibiscus flower tea when he heard an unmistakable voice call his name. And besides, Hetty was one of the only persons who called him Mr. Callen. 

He took his cup with him and walked over to her office, and when she made a hand gesture towards a chair, he took it as a silent request from her to sit down. 

“You and Mr. Deeks went to Uranus. And you requested a special outfit. If I recall correctly, your exact words were that you wanted to “look really nice tonight”. Why was that, Mr. Callen?”

Callen sat still, thinking about how to answer her, and took a sip of his tea. He decided to buy himself a little time. 

“This hibiscus flower tea is really good, Hetty”, he said, and received an unimpressed look from Hetty. 

“But of course, it is. I was the one who bought it. Relevance?”

Callen looked down, knowing he wouldn’t get away with his attempt to chance the subject. But how could he answer a question, when he wasn’t certain of why he did and said what he did. 

He could feel Hetty studying him, and it made him even more self-conscious about his body language, than he was when the conversation started. The this was, that Hetty was really good at reading and understanding him. Sometimes she understood or knew things about him, even when he hadn’t figured those things out about himself yet. And while that made her a person that he could come to, for advice, it also made her a bit scary. Because sometimes, he was not ready to hear her revelations about what he thought about him, what he should or shouldn’t do and so on. 

He ended up saying as little as possible but to tell what he felt was the truth. 

“Deeks and I were going out to dinner and to a nice bar. I was in the mood for something different as usual, I guess”. 

Hetty looked at him in a way that told him, that because he had said as little as he did, she would keep an eye on him. He knew that look. It meant that while he was not in the doghouse, she wasn’t entirely satisfied with him either, though she knew better than to push. 

“Okay, Mr. Callen. That was it. For now.”, she said, and he knew that was his signal to proceed with his plans for the rest of the day. 

\----------------

Callen changed into his work out outfit, before heading up the stairs and walked into the OPS center, where the two meercats, as the team called them, Eric and Nell, were. Callen gave the names he and Deeks had written down to check up on, and asked Eric to investigate them. He brought Nell with him and the two of them went to the gym, where they, as expected, found Deeks and Kensi. The two were playing one on one basketball, and neither of them noticed they had gotten company right away. 

Callen looked at Deeks, who played in black, baggy shorts and a grey, tight wifebeater, that showed of his shoulders and arms. Callen could admit to himself that he appreciated what he saw. Looking at Deeks flexing those strong, sweaty muscles, was a sight to behold. Beside him Nell coughed after a few moments, and Callen had to avert his eyes quickly, not to be busted checking out Deeks. If he was caught, the agent would never hear the end of it, of that he was certain, and he was not in the mood to deal with a smug and teasing team member all day. 

“Hey, what’s up G, Nellasaurus!”, Deeks greeted the two, and Kensi gave two a smile, before she grabbed and emptied her water bottle. 

“Hey guys. The plan for today is, for Nell and Kensi to go and have a talk with the staff at Uranus. I noticed that the place had security cameras, so we need for you guys to grab the tapes and look for persons of interest on the tapes.” Callen said, nodding at the girls. It was a task that would take a while, but if there were people who stood out in some way, either someone on tape or someone who the staff remembered it was worth to take a look at them, as they did not yet have any serious suspects on the murders. The only other thing they had were the persons of interest that Deeks and he met last night, and the mystery of the weekdays where their ordinary victims became big spenders in gay bars and clubs.  
The girls left right away, and Deeks stood in front of him, waiting to hear about the plan of the day for him and Callen. 

“I was thinking, after the uncomfortable surprise we both got, with Eddy last night, what we might brush up on some hand to hand combat techniques and on some self-defense.” 

Deeks immediately looked at him, with an offended and angry look in his eyes, and Callen hurriedly held up a hand, to signal to Deeks to let him finish before protesting. He was not about to insult the guy. The detective crossed his arms tightly over his chest, still looking mad at him, but kept quiet, and Callen took it a clue to continue. 

“Think about it. If we’re on a dancefloor with a lot of people standing close to us, we need to be discreet about how we get away from trouble. Otherwise we break cover” 

He looked directly into Deeks’ eyes. “I know, you know how to defend yourself. I know!” he said, pleading with the detective to see his point. After a moment of consideration, Deeks nodded. 

The two of them got to work, and swished between the role of attacker and victim, and kept attacking each other with different moves and techniques, and they even turned on music, to rehearse how to not seem to obvious, when they attacked someone, or defended themselves from an attack. The training meant a lot of situations were their bodies got pushed close together, and while none of them said anything or acknowledged it, they both enjoyed the combat and physical contact. 

The mood in the training room was a strange one. Both filled with concentration, excitement, exertion and chemistry between the two men. Callen noticed, what Deeks really gave it all he had, as if trying to prove a point, and he that made G work really hard to give as good as he got. And he looked sexy as fuck while doing it, which was something Callen noticed more than once, fighting against him. 

Callen got lost in thoughts of admiration for the younger man’s physique for just a few seconds and by doing so, he gave away the advantage of the fight to Deeks. To his surprise, the detective decided to sweep him off his feet – literally. The detective had used a wrestling move on him, that made him loose his balance, and as Deeks followed his body in a quick motion, they were nearing the floor fast. Callen tensed his body, preparing himself for the pain when his body collided with the floor, only to be surprised again, as he landed, rather softly, courtesy of Deeks, who had made sure they landed on the mat on the floor. 

Callen still got then wind knocked out of him, but he wasn’t sure about the reason why. 

It could be because of Marty. The detective was currently straddling his waist, who sat on top of him, leaning over him. Deeks had managed to have one hand grabbing both of his, in a tight grip while somehow, holding the other under the back of G’s head to protect it, from the fall. 

Another reason he lost his breath could be because of the fall itself. He DID land on his back after all, with another person on top on him, in fact. Somehow, he doubted that was the real reason. 

“Oh, Callen, caught you off guard, did I, huh? Did I impress you with my mad, badass ninja skills, huh?” 

Deeks asked, looking very, very happy and pleased with his achievement, as he laughed a bit at Callens reaction. 

“You know” he started, still staying put, on top on Callen who had wiggled and tried to get the detective to move, 

“I saw you checking me out when you got in. You need to get better, at being sneaky. I know all your moves, dude”. 

Caught as he was, there was no place for Callen to hide, and he made sure not to look at the detective. He wasn’t supposed to know, he had sneaked a peek at the younger man, admiring him. Nobody was supposed to know that. He had been foolish to even look to start with. 

Lost in thoughts, while looking away, the agent did not notice that he was being studied very closely by the person on top of him, or that the person read his expression and saw him getting uncomfortable. Soon, the agent felt the detective make a move, he himself had made a few times over the last two days. A hand on the side of his face guided him. 

“G.” 

Came a patient voice above him. I don’t care that you’re admiring me. In fact, coming from you, you know, since you’re a decent looking man yourself and all - it’s a compliment”, he said, smiling happily down at his team leader, proud that he got him. The words made Callen move his eyes to look the man in his eyes, still a bit mortified about both the fact that he was caught off guard while training and about the fact that it was because he was busy checking out the young detective and worse: getting busted, doing it! The two of them shared a look but no words, and decided wordlessly, that their work-out for today was done. There had been enough physical intimacy for now. 

\----------------

Callen and Deeks changed into their regular outfits before heading out to the bullpen. They sat down to find information about the bars and sex clubs that their victims had been frequenting and gathered intel about how easy or difficult the places would be to gain access to. There was different things the pair of them needed to prepare for and a lot of things to be taken into consideration and while some of it was of a more practical character such as memberships one needed to get in, or a dress code that needed to be followed in certain venues, some of the other things made Callen uneasy. One of aspects about going out to certain of the clubs, that made Callen worry a bit was those bars that were more sex oriented than just a regular bar. How would those places make Deeks feel, he wondered? 

Naturally the Detective had a lot of experience working in situations undercover where he would get up close and personal with a partner, suspect, criminal or civilian in order to keep his cover intact, but from what he could read, some of the things the two of them could witness was of the more…. Explicit sort of action. There would be less guns and more naked guys than the both was used to. Callen just hoped that Deeks was right about what he had said in the shooting room. That he could handle himself around men. 

\----------------

A whistling sound made Callen look up and Deeks, Kensi and him was called up to OPS. Callen walked into the room as the last person and as he often did, he walked behind the big table in the back, leaned up against it with his arms placed far from each other to listen. Today, Deeks stood back there as well, keeping him company. Nell brought pictures up on the big screen and proceeded to tell them about the person of interest they had found. 

The guy’s name was Rick Olmann and he was one the persons introduced to Callen and Deeks last night in Uranus, by the friendly bartender, Tom. Rick was a few years younger than Tom and what made him stand out from the other friends Tom had introduced them to, was his bank account and his money spending habits. 

Olmann spend more money, and had more money transferred to his account what made sense that he could be able to make at his job. He was a regular on a lot the bars and gay clubs that the team was looking into and from his phone records Nell and Eric had found out that he was in contact with staff on many of the places. That could be a coincidence, but the two techs had decided that it was worth looking into for the teams. Olmann might not be a suspect but considering he was well connected, the guy was worth looking into, if he checked out and was not involved into serious crimes. 

Finding out what Olmann was up to and how he made those extra money became the priority for the next few outings that Callen and Deeks would make in the gay nightlife community. If they were lucky, that would get them closer to gaining access to Heaven or Hell so they could investigate their lead there or find them some new information to go on. So far, the case had been a slow and tough one to investigate with not a lot to go on, despite the big body count. 

The plan was for Eric and Nell to keep an eye on Olmann’s location though the GPS on his phone. Making an educated guess, the two techs had found that there were two bars that it was highly likely that Olmann could choose to go to, tonight. Which one of the two it would turn out to be was more difficult to tell, but according to his bank records, the two meercats had been able to make a pretty good estimate about their person of interest’s whereabouts.  
Callen and Deeks was walking down the stairs, on their way over to Hetty to find clothes for tonight, before Callen stopped the two of them, with a hand on Deeks’ arm. He made eye contact with Deeks. 

“You know, the bars we are going to, tonight is quite different from Uranus, right? Did you read about what I wrote about them?”

Callen looked at Deeks as he asked and took in his body language and micro expressions as he was curious about how the young detective felt about the change of atmosphere that they would experience tonight. The detective did not reveal much about what was going on in his mind. 

“I did read what you wrote, yea, what’s your point? Think I’m going to freak out if I see a boner or a naked butt?”  
The detective asked, joking, and Callen relaxed a bit. Still, he wanted to be entirely sure. 

“what if you see more than that though?” 

He asked, with a wiggle of his eyebrows to express what he meant with his choice of words. Deeks looked at him with an expression that was rather unimpressed. And while Callen knew they had been over it, he was the team leader and so he had felt justified, checking again. 

Deeks shook his head and started walking again and said.

“Still fine with it. No problemo amigo.”

\----------------

Later Deeks and Callen stepped out of their Uber, and went over to the entrance of the club in which they had confirmed Rick Olmann to be in. There was a doorman standing outside, and after giving the man their membership number codes that they had gotten earlier from Hetty, the two men walked into the club. The first room they got into was a reception and wardrobe room, there they left their jackets.  
Callen took a moment to admire the outfits they were wearing tonight. YAG was an exclusive and expensive club and they had needed to be members of the club, make reservations and pay a hefty entrance fee to gain access to the venue. Therefore, Hetty had made damn sure they fit in, and both men were dressed to the nines in beautiful suits. Callen wore a blue tailored black suit with a dark blue dress shirt under that made his eyes stand out and showed of his body. Deeks matched him in another black suit, and he wore a white dress shirt and a blue tie in the same blue nuance as Callen’s shirt.  
The two men were greeted by the hostess, a tall brunette, who spoke to them in a friendly and professional tone. Callen put his hand around Deeks and pulled him close as they listened, to what she had to say to them. 

“Hello, my name is Georgina, and I would like to welcome the two of you to our club Y.A.G – which stands for young and gorgeous, of course. We are happy to see you come out and visit our club already as I can see in my system, that you only registered today”  
Callen took the lead and greeted her, answering in a charming voice.  
“Hello, nice to meet you. I am Will and this is my boyfriend Marc. We just moved to Malibu not long ago and we are very excited and eager to finally have the time and some good options to go out and have fun as a couple, if you know what I mean”, Callen said, in a funny and charming manner. Beside him, he heard Deeks chuckle as well. YAG was indeed somewhere where the gay community could come and have a good time, with or without clothes, if they had enough money, that is. 

“We moved here from a smaller town where there was not a lot of options to go out and have fun as a gay couple and experiment - if you want to try something different, and this one...” 

Deeks started, kissing Callen on his cheek, “well, my partner likes to get creative inside and outside the bedroom”, he said, and Callen had to fight to keep a straight face and seem unsurprised by his partners words and actions. He did not expect to hear this flirty behavior from the detective, but if he only did stuff that made their cover story stronger, he had nothing against the detective having a bit of fun. But already he could feel his heart pounding a bit harder than usual. Tonight, it would be a challenge for Callen to control himself. The agent had started to acknowledge the fact that the detective and his looks, words and his flirting did things to him. They made his body respond and his head spin and Callen weren’t quite sure yet if he loved or hated the influence the detective had on him. 

“Well, gentlemen, I do understand completely, and I hope you have fun. There are plenty of options in here” Georgina said, and sent them on their way as she pointed them in the right direction. 

The two men headed down the hallway, turned a corner, and as they walked a bit further the hallway ended, and they found themselves at the entrance of a big open space.  
The room was beautiful. The place was elegantly decorated in blue, silver, purple and black colors. Callen looked at the room trying to take it all in. To their left he saw an open space, filled with dancing couples who moved around to the sound of the pounding music. To their right was a sitting area, with cozy and comfortable arrangements of different kinds of furniture. There were loveseats, some of which were occupied by couples, smaller and larger couches, clearly meant to accommodate a larger amount of people who could party together in an open space. Along one of the walls were alcoves that created small private rooms to sit in for people who wished to be able to look out at the room and have some privacy at the same time. Directly in front of them was the bar, as well as a staircase, leading down to what Callen knew was where the playrooms of the club was placed. 

Deeks kept a tight hold on Callens waist and started walking to the left. It was clear to Callen that Deeks had already planned how to start their evening.

“Come. Let’s dance. We can see if Olmann is at the dancefloor and if he’s not, then we go to the bar, grab a drink and sit down” 

Callen agreed that they might as well search the most crowded part of the room before finding a place to sit down and discreetly stake out the room, and so they went over to the floor. 

As a new slow song started, Callen made eye contact with Deeks, before pulling him close. With his entire body close to the other man, his mouth ended up close to the side of the other man’s face, and he could hear the heartbeat of the detective. He leaned his face to the side a bit to closer to the other man to whisper a few words, and as he did, his lips brushed up against the detective’s ear.

“Is this okay?” he asked. 

He heard the detective take a stuttering intake of breath, before he sensed Deeks regain his composure. They started swaying gently together. 

“I’m fine. This is my first time, slow dancing with another man. You should be honored, dancing with a good-looking fella like me, huh?” the detective said in a hushed, flirting tone, and smiled at the agent. 

Callen smiled to himself as he looked at the other couples at the dancefloor to make sure he and Deeks didn’t stand out in the crowd, and to look for Olmann. They didn’t stand out and unfortunately Olmann was nowhere to be seen just yet. Callen looked back at his smiling dancing partner. 

“Oh yea? I’m feeling quite lucky. I get to show everyone in this room who you belong to”

He said, with mirth in his eyes, He then moved one of his hands, down from his partners waist and onto his butt, which he gave a squeeze. He reveled in the small surprised gasp which came promptly from the detective. He peeked at the detective and was pleased to find the detective looking back at him with slightly flushed cheeks. 

“I belong to you, huh?” asked the detective, and Callen smirked before he responded, 

“Tonight, you’re mine”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for the wait, I have unfortunately been sick with the cold for a whole week, so I didn't have energy to write a chapter to post before now. Enjoy! :D 
> 
> Also, look out, some slightly sexy stuff happening in this chapter, so consider where you read this ;)

Callen and Deeks had danced for a while. After the first slow dance, some more upbeat music was played, and the two men felt more comfortable and used to seeing this side of each other, so both men had fun showing of their individual moves. Deeks was surprised to discover and remember that he had, never seen Callen dance before. The guy had an ability to always find another place to be, when they were working undercover some place where dancing took place. And the detective wondered why. It wasn’t like the other agent couldn’t dance – the guy had moves! 

He looked at the agent, who was smiling back at him, and looked around the room. There was not too crowded in the room, since it was a weekday and a lot of people probably had to get up to work tomorrow, and that made their task tonight, to look out for Olmann easier than if it had been in the weekend. The place seemed popular, and Deeks understood why. If he was a part of the LGBT community, he could imagine himself coming here to party if he wanted a fancy night out. Most people thought he was the type of guy who would never voluntarily place a foot in a place like this, given his surfer look, but they were wrong. True, he liked relaxing at a bar, and even dreamed of opening his own, once. But a place like YAG, was somewhere he enjoyed partying as well, when the mood strikes him. There was something about a classy club like this that he liked – something about a place with a lot of dark corners where you could make out with your partner, a big bar with fancy drinks, a big dancefloor and of course downstairs – the sex club part of this place, that they hadn’t explored yet. That was something he was very excited about – he had never really had the chance to see a club like that. After his time working as an exotic dancer in a strip club it took him a while, to get interested in scenes like this one. It had been many years since he had been in a place, where public nudity took place.

Marty was tapped on the shoulder by Callen, who wrapped his arm around him, and pulled him towards the bar. Marty followed, and as he walked, he looked at Callen, whose posture had changed. The detective followed the agent’s line of sight, and soon found out, what caused the change in the other man. Olmann was standing by the entrance of the room, in the same place where he and Callen had been standing, not one hour ago. Their suspect stood still, looking around the room. 

“You see him?”

Callen had asked and he nodded, waiting to see where Olmann would go. Nowhere, it turned out, as Olmann stood still and instead waited a moment before a guy walked over to him. Together the two men greeted each other and was soon joined by two couples, and after a few minutes the group walked over to the stairs and descended downstairs to the playrooms. 

Callen and Deeks hurried after the group and as they walked, Deeks looked over at Callen, as he felt the other squeeze his waist, with the arm that he only now noticed was still wrapped around him, and as Marty met G’s eyes, he saw the silent question there. ‘Are you going to be alright down there? Ready?’. Deeks smiled, by now used to the weird protectiveness expressed by Callen. He understood that the guy just wanted to respect his boundaries, so he nodded and winked at the agent, who, in return chuckled in a low voice before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

As soon as they entered the lower floor of YAG, Deeks understood why Callen had enquired about his feelings. What could be seen and heard down here was not for the faint hearted. When they got down the stairs, the two men entered a dimly lit hallway. There was a door on the left, near the stairs, and a rather long hallway on their right which was obviously the way clubgoers was expected to go. The door on the right had a sign on it “staff only”, and the hallway was covered in celling to floor mirrors, which gave the room a special mood. There was a sort of voyeuristic element about looking at himself and Callen, Marty thought, as they stood there, close together. If they were doing something else and more rather than just looking around for intel, he had a feeling, that this voyeuristic element would have an impact on the involved persons. 

A waiter walked towards them. He was a tall guy, who had short, blond hair, a strongly build body, and brown eyes. He was dressed or really – underdressed, wearing only a silver glittery bowtie, and a marine blue jockstrap. He held a silver platter of champagne above his right shoulder as he approached them. He stopped in front of Deeks and Marty.

“Hello gentlemen” the guy purred, in a soft and flirty voice, checking them out. 

“I can see that the two of you are clearly a couple. Are you down here to participate in any scenes or to look tonight?” He asked. 

Marty froze, not knowing what to say. Were they expected to do some physical things – or maybe even have sex together if they were down here?! He wrapped his arm around Callen’s waist, and discreetly squeezed him, trying to signal for the agent to take control and say something. Luckily, he did. 

“We are just going to look. It’s our first time here in this lovely club” Callen said, before kissing Deeks’ cheek. “This one,” he continued, in a slightly teasing and fond voice, “will not admit it, but he can be quite shy. All bark and no bite, you know”, Callen said, smiling at the waiter who responded with a short laugh, clearly buying their story. 

“Hey!”, Deeks protested and blushed at the older man’s words and actions. He was NOT shy, dammit, he would show him…

“Would you like a free glass of champagne before continuing?” the waiter asked, again in a sexy purring sort of voice, and they accepted a glass each. 

When they had walked to the end of the hallway with the mirrors, Callen and Deeks arrived to the playrooms. They stood at the entrance to a strange room – it was shaped like a hexagram, like a star, and in each corner of the room, different types of sex scenes took place. The room itself was like the hallway, dimly lit with candles, and with a lot of mirrors around. Again, the dominating color scheme was silver, dark shades of blue and black, and in the middle of the room there was a bar, covered in mirrors and black leather. There were no music playing in the room but there was quite a lot of noise in the room anyway. The constant hum of people speaking together, the sound of flesh slapping together with flesh in different rhythms, moans of pleasure, groans of pain, pleasure frustration or a mix of those feelings and the sound of clinking of glass from the bar, where bartenders dressed like the waiter they had met, were working. 

Marty looked around the room, curious and kept close to Callen. Without a word he looked into the six different corners of the room to see what was going on in each room. It was kind of interesting and mind boggling as he had never been to this sort of sex club before and while he looked around, his eyes also searched for their person of interest. 

felt Callen’s eyes on him rather than on the room, as the older guy studied him intently. Marty assumed the guy was making sure he was ok. Again. Therefore, he decided that they needed to take a slow stroll around the crowded room, so they could locate Olmann.

In one of the corners of the room, a crowd was gathered, and amongst the people there, was Olmann and his companions. 

“There. We need to get closer” Callen said, in a low voice, and they approached the crowd slowly after getting rid of their champagne glasses, now empty. 

Deeks looked into the corner to see what Olmann and his friends – at least he assumed they were friends – were watching, and he couldn’t turn his eyes away from the sight as he froze in place, for the second time in just a few minutes. This time Callen didn’t notice that he stopped moving because he was surprised. Aa Asian guy, who was probably a few years younger than Deeks, was tied at his ankles and wrists, to a low leather day bed. He laid naked on his stomach with a pillow under his crotch making his ass point upwards. The guy was moaning, as the other guy in the room, a rather older guy, maybe in his late forties wearing leather pants and a fish net shirt spanked his ass, using a leather device, that looked like a whip, with a handle in one end and multiple small leather strips in the other end. They had only just started, Marty guessed as he looked at the color of the ass, of the Asian guy. 

He was surprised to find himself curious to get his hands on the spanking device the older guy used. How did the leather feel on the skin of his hands? On his ass? – ‘woah! Where did that come from?!’ he thought to himself, feeling both confused about his thoughts, aroused, and confused by the feel of his arousal. They had been down here for 10 minutes, and he was half hard, son of a bitch! What was going on with him?!

While he was thinking, Callen pressed the front of his body tightly up against Deeks and wrapped his arms around his torso, and Deeks only noticed this, when Callen bobbed his head against Deeks, softly, almost like a caress. As Callen stood there behind him, they could communicate without raising suspiciousness, because Callen could whisper directly into his ear. 

“Do you recognize any of the guys near us?” He asked, in a low voice. 

Marty took a few seconds to think about the question, as he was rather distracted. He could feel Callens warm breath at his neck. He looked at the guy getting his ass spanked. That did NOT help his focus! At least, behind him, Callen could not feel the bulge in his pants, Deeks thought to himself. His half-hard cock in his pants would just not go down, and was threatening to go, from half-hard to rock hard, as he watched and listened to the spanking. 

“There’s something familiar about the guy on Olmann’s left side” he said after actually focusing on the question. 

“The tall one? With dark, brown hair? Yea. There’s something about him, you’re right” Callen asked, and this time it felt like he was even closer, to Deeks. To Deeks felt like he was brushing his lips up and down his neck and like he touched his ear. Deeks cock twitched in his pants, and closed his eyes, beginning to count to ten. 

He thought to himself: ‘One, two, three, four, fiv- “Ooh..”’ He moaned, and startled, embarrassed. Callen had moved his hand on his torso up his chest, and he had brushed rather roughly over Marty’s nipple, which was one of the detective’s sweet spots. The reaction to the feel of what felt to his body like a caress on his nipple through his shirt had an instant effect. Both an auditive response – his moan, and a sexual one. Because that was what he would call it – the reaction his body, and specifically his cock had. It was fully hard now! It had become that way so fast that he had felt lightheaded for a moment. 

Behind him he felt Callen stand still. The agent said nothing. Marty did notice though, that Callen did not move his hand from his chest, even if he kept it still for now. 

“Oh. I guess we were wrong about Olmann’s friends. Look.” Callen said, in a quiet, and surprisingly enough, hoarse voice after a few minutes had passed. 

Deeks had spent the minutes thinking about his reaction, which still confused him. He was in a way happy that it happened in here. He could just say he was acting to fit in, but the truth was, he was aroused because it had felt really good. Callens hands which were larger and rougher than a woman’s hand, had felt good. And his hands had not been the only thing arousing him. Apparently, his cock got rock hard, when he was looking at one man spanking another, in gay sex clubs. Huh? Who would have thought? 

When Marty moved his attention from the spanking over to Olmann he nearly choked on his tongue. On the floor, in front of Olmann was the brunette they had just spoken about, kneeling. The man had closed eyes, and his mouth wide open, filled with most of Olmann’s cock, while he held his hands together behind his own back. Olmann stood there, being pleasured, and he was not even looking at the guy who gave him a blowjob. Instead he had his attention turned to the spanking scene in front of him, face contorting in pleasure sometimes as the only sign of what he was experiencing. 

Deeks struggled to not openly gape at the sexual sight. When he didn’t answer the agent, Callen did something bold. Marty felt him brush his hands over first his left, then over his right nipple, on the outside of his shirt like before, but this time it was intentionally. Marty sucked in a shuddering breath. Callen pinched his right nipple, in a way that was not to hard. 

“Mmnh”, came a low, whiny moan from Maty. The feeling of the small touch was lovely after the slow torture of just standing there, watching and doing nothing about the boner in his pants. 

Marty didn’t think, when he had moaned, he had just responded, and he felt Callen grind his lower half into his butt. Behind him he felt a bugle, not as hard as his own, but hard enough to tell that Callen was also affected by everything around them. 

“Deeks”, he heard Callen whisper, voice even more hoarse and sexy, when he wiggled his hips a little, and Deeks smirked, feeling good about responding and teasing Callen a bit in return of the arousing touch. 

Marty decided to at least try to focus, and he turned his attention towards Olmann again. Now the guy looked way more aroused and affected by the brunette’s mouth than before, and as Marty watched out of the corner of his eyes, it did not take the brunette many more minutes to bring Olmann to an orgasm. 

In front of them, the spanking scene was also wrapping up. The Asian guy now had an ass that was way redder than at the beginning, and now he was in a kneeling position on the leather bench. The pillow beneath him had been removed, and while the guy was still restrained and the blindfold was still in place, a lot of loud, pleasured sounds now came rushing out of the mouth of the guy. His partner was moving a slicked hand up and down the hard cock of the Asian guy, and he held a vibrator in his other hand, which he now turned on. He moved the toy up and down the length of his submissive partner, whose body made a jerking movement before the guy moaned so loud it could almost be called yelling, as he responded to the clearly intense pleasure caused by the toy. The older guy kept the toy on the submissive, Asian guy’s cock and balls, moving it around slowly, while he stoked with his hand where there was room. 

After perhaps a minute or two, the Asian guy desperately begged “Please, sir, pl-pl-please??” in a shaking voice. 

“Come!” The man said, spanked his partner, and the Asian guy’s body clenched and convulsed as he came as soon as he heard the words. 

Deeks felt his hard cock throb hard, and took another mental note, about this evening of self-discovery. Apparently, he was into this sort of thing. Powerplay, orgasm control or whatever you chose to call it. And maybe, just maybe, he was more into guys than he thought. 

“Olmann and his entourage is moving” Callen said, after the scene was entirely over, and Callen and Deeks followed the group at a distance. 

The group walked across the room, and three guys went into the bathroom: Olmann, his sex partner – the brunette, and a tall buff guy resembling Sam who was probably a security guard. 

“How do we follow them?” Deeks asked, a bit frantic. He was not willing to miss a lead or miss witnessing or overhearing something helpful, after standing for forty minutes with a boner, in an intimate position with Callen. Nope. He looked at Callen who tried to think of something – it was a girl’s thing, not a guy’s thing to go to the bathroom together, but they had to get in there. 

“Sorry. But come, and follow my lead”, Deeks said, in a hurried voice, as he made a split-second decision for the both and dragged Callen up close to him. Then he put his arms around crashed his lips onto Callen’s, putting all his sexual frustration into the kiss. It felt amazing to get an outlet from all this frustration, and Marty felt goosebumps as he wrapped his hand onto the back of Callen’s head to angle him just right, so he could kiss the agent even deeper. 

His action was met with a surprised, then pleased moan, as Callen responded, kissing back eagerly, as he roamed his hands over Deeks’ body. After a moment Deeks dragged him backwards, lips still locked into the bathroom, before slamming the agent up against the wall, just inside of the room and grinding their bodies and therefore their erections together. Both men moaned. 

Their lips were still locked, as they hear Olmann and his men react to the fact that they had gotten company, and Deeks ignored them, instead stealthily moving closer, while kissing Callen, by lifting him up to sit on the bathroom table, and spread his legs, to wrap around Deeks. As they kiss, they listen in on the conversation: 

“…many people down here..” Olmann said, “look at these two.. ” 

Deeks decided to play it safe. They could NOT break cover, so he dragged his lips down Callens neck, licking here and there, causing a moan or groan to come from Callen before he began to suck a hickey into the place on Callen’s neck where it met his shoulder. Callen wrapped one hand into his hair, keeping him in place, while the other gripped tightly onto his ass. 

“Half an hour” Olmann said, “disability bathroom, upstairs, you’ll get your product, as promised. Have I ever failed you?” Olmann asked in a cocky and annoyed tone of voice. 

Deeks and Callen stayed close together, appearing to Olmann to be wrapped up in their own little world, and the two men stayed put until Olmann went out the bathroom door. 

When they were gone, Callen pulled a few centimeters away to look at Deeks. When their eyes met, Deeks noticed that Callens pupils were slightly dilated, a sure sign of arousal, he knew. There was also surprise and a small amount of amusement in the eyes of his partner. 

“Well. That was unexpected. Not a strategy we’ve tried before, but it worked huh?” Callen said, chuckling. 

Deeks laughed before he responded, a bit shy which was weird, considering what he had just done

“Yea, well… Um SOMEONE was too slow to figure out what to do, so I just, well I just, kind of, well. We’re at a gay sex club, so why not… just… you know… kiss?” He asked, making big gestures as he talked, feeling like it made him make more sense. Callen just looked at him, smiling and nodding, and kept standing close to Marty with his hands still placed on him.

\-----------------

After they leave the bathroom the mood is light, and they walk back upstairs to locate the disability bathroom. They get Callens phone, and text two fellow NCIS agents, who is waiting outside. They tell them by text about Olmann, the meet up, about the mention of “product”, and they are coming in, flashing their badges to the receptionist. The two agents are now waiting at the bar for their signal. Then they’re going to stand up, they’re going into the bathroom and they’re going to arrest the men. 

The two agents are going to confiscate whatever the product is, and hopefully, they will be willing to make a deal with Callen and the team – information in torn for a milder sentence. This was a brilliant plan: this way, by making someone else arrest Olmann and his companions, Callen and Deeks protects their cover, if it turns out to be a dead end concerning their murder case. But something is up with Olmann. That much Deeks is sure of. 

Callen and Deeks sit in the couch area, where they had found an empty alcove. Deeks notices, long minutes after he sat down, how close he is to Callen. He has both his legs thrown over the thighs of Callen, who in turn rests his hands on his knees. They’re practically cuddling. They have chosen their sitting spot as they can watch 

“Downstairs”, Deeks starts, before blushing. So much happened in such a short time period down there, “In the scene we were.… What was it, the guy used do spank his partner? It’s not a whip, is it?” He asked. 

He had thought about it down there, and while he didn’t expect the agent to know the answer to his question, Marty was not the type of guy who sat quietly and waited, when observing a suspect or person of interest. He was not going to start now. 

“It’s called a flogger” Callen said, surprising the detective, who looked at him, silently, hoping to hear more.

“It’s a BDSM tool, often like this one, made by leather and it can be used softly to induce light pain and a combination of pain and pleasure like we witnessed, which some people enjoy, or as a punishment tool if it’s used more roughly”, Callen explained. 

“So, does it feel good or painful or?” Deeks asked, 

“Some people say that when it’s done lightly or medium hard, it feels somewhat like a sensual massage, but not quite. And there’s an element of pain, but for most people in a place like this, that is a turn-on. Not the opposite “. 

Deeks nodded, satisfied to get an answer. Maybe he would google it at home, seeing as he liked watching a spanking. He wanted to learn more. Marty notices, that while he tells this, specifically about the pain Callen rub his neck. And not just anywhere on his neck but over the hickey that he had given him, downstairs. He feels his blood thump a bit faster in his veins. 

“Here. Let me see”, he says, pulling Callen’s hand away. He sees a bit of Callens skin on his chest flush slightly. He moves his head closer to Callen’s neck to look on his work and bring up his hand to Callen’s cheek to angle it differently. In the alcove he needs to move Callens head to get the light to really hit Callen’s neck. 

Callen sit still and let Deeks look at him. Only his faster pulse which Deeks can see because he looks next to a pumping neck vein tells him Callen might be aroused or nervous. Marty brushes his thumb over the mark he left. Callen draws a big breath and says nothing. ‘Tonight, you’re mine’ Callen had said. But look who is wearing whose mark now, a possessive side of him thinks. A part that wants Callen, also outside of this room. 

He moved his finger back and forth over the hickey, gets an idea, and presses into the mark he left. Callen shivers, stays still, and closes his eyes as Deeks watches him and the flush on his chest is now creeping up his neck and up his cheeks, turning darker. 

“Deeks”, he mumbles again, just as hoarse as he was downstairs, and Deeks know, without looking that the agent’s pants will be tenting right now. His own is, and they’ve only shared a kiss – a make out session. But apparently this man is special. This man makes his own body surprise him after all these years. It’s been ages since he felt like this. He is no teenager! 

\-------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Callen and Deeks stand huddled together to fight the chill of the night, outside YAG. They’ve spoken with the assisting NCIS agents who have Olmann and his companions handcuffed, in one of their cars on their way to custody. They got arrested and charged with possession of drugs – cocaine, and a lot of it. They had manufactured a fake, hollow dildo, brought it to the club, where it was being sold, by some of Olmann’s friends. Now they were all going to bw questioned by Kensi and Nell, while Deeks and Callen had the night off, to go home and get some sleep. 

Marty was looking at Callen trying to think of something to say. But there was a lot of new experiences he had to process about tonight. 

“You did good in there” Callen said, while he shielded Deeks from the chilly blow of wind with the body. It was a bit cold out compared with the warm temperature inside the club. 

“Yea?” Deeks asked, “A lot of surprising things happened in there” he said, going for and failing slightly at using a casual tone of voice. And naturally Callen noticed it. 

“Yes, Deeks. You did good. Really good. You’re a talented undercover agent”, he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, then brushing the hand through the surfer’s wild, curly hair, as he starred into the eyes of the detective. 

As Marty starred back, he realized that what he needed what not to hear about his performance as an undercover agent, but to hear that they were ok. That the kissing, flirting and making out was ok. Between them. Here. Now. So, he looked into the eyes of the agent in front of him, saw the same affection he felt reflected in his eyes, and then he moved close, stopping millimeters before he would be kissing Callen. Because this time, if they kissed, it was them. Not their undercover persona’s acting, for the sake of a case. He reflected Callens body language, without thinking about it, putting a hand on the older man’s cheek. Then, softly, he let their lips meet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be cautious to read this for work - might get awkward to let the boss see some of this sexy stuff. Yoy have been warned ;)

Callen felt Deeks’ lips on his, as they stood there, close together outside YAG. The lips on his, met his for a second time tonight, and somehow, he was almost more surprised this time – or at least, surprised in another sense, to be kissed, out here, than he had been, inside the club. Inside, while it had been surprising, his kiss with Deeks had made sense. They had used it as a tool in an undercover op. This kiss felt more like a first kiss between them. Felt more like a culmination of the tension going under as a gay couple had created between them. This kiss was remarkably different from the kiss and make out session they’d had inside. This kiss was beautiful in its simplicity. There was no one or nothing to disturb the two men who met in a simple kiss, that was more about signaling and verifying an interest in each other than about lust, aggression and passion. This kiss communicated something between the two of them without words. It was as if Marty, by kissing him, without words, had said to him ‘I like you. I am attracted to you’ and asked ‘I feel a connection between us. Do you feel it too?’ and Callen had been able with his body language, to pull the younger, slightly anxious but very eager man closer, almost into an embrace, and reassure him, that yes, he felt something new there, too. Something between them, due to this case, had changed the atmosphere between them. Had made them see each other in a different light. 

When the two men pulled apart for the last time, both men were flushed and they stood so close, they could feel each other’s breath on their chins. Callen studied Marty, as well as he could from the way his head was angled. He could feel the detective’s head resting against his, and feel from the angle, that the younger man was looking down, a bit sky or unsure about what to say or do. He pulled a few inches away, only just enough to be able to see the face of the man in front of him clearly. He brought up a hand and stoked his cheek. With a gentle motion, and a stoke of his thumb over the man’s cheek, he Marty him look at him. When the detective finally looked at him, he smiled at the man, and saw him open his mouth to speak as he often did in any kinds of situations. Callen shook his head before the man in front of him could start talking, took his pointing finger and placed it over his lips. 

“Ssh. Easy. You don’t need to say anything” he said, “I’ll bring you home. We’ll speak tomorrow.”

What Callen did not expect to see, as he spoke those words, was Marty Deeks turning beet red in the face in the matter of a few seconds. 

“bring me o-ho-home?!” The younger man spluttered. “You-you, we, I mean... I know we just, but I don’t, I mean, I’m not… I’ve never…?!” 

Came the words out in a jumbled way, as the detective gestured between them, helplessly trying to explain that when it came to men he was pretty much a virgin. 

“Deeks”, Callen tried, not getting through to the rambling detective, “Deeks, listen to me…” he tried. In his first attempt, he did not get the younger man to listen to him. 

“Deeks!” He said in a stern voice that he usually reserved for work when he was in serious team leader emergency mode. As soon as words stopped coming out of the detective’s mouth, Callen placed his finger on top of the closed mouth of the detective again. It had worked the first time after all. 

“I meant let’s get out of here – get a cab, let’s let him drive to yours first, so you can go inside, alone, to sleep in your own bed, and then I will drive off in the cab and get off at my place” He explained, and saw immediate relief on the face of the man opposite him. 

Deeks wiggled his eyebrows, “get of, huh?”

Callen clarified “…will go home and sleep at my place”, he said, as a bit of red colored his cheeks. ‘Sexy, cheeky guy’ he thought to himself about the detective. 

Deeks smile behind the fingers over his lips. Hus eyes are full of emotions. Of nervousness and excitement, of kindness and hope. Deeks tries to speak again, after he takes a deep breath. Callen decides to listen as he seems calmer. 

“Really? After all this, tonight?”, he said, in a suggestive tone in response to Callen. Then he turned serious. 

“You know... it’s not that I don’t want to take you home with me… I mean… I DO like you... I just... things changed between us so fast with this case, and I, um, I like this change between us and those things, that happened downstairs, in there. But I have never... you know...been intimate with a man, not even in high school or college” he says. 

Deeks is pulling a hand through his curls, seeming a bit shy or embarrassed about the personal topic. He continues, tone softer, as he looks Callen in the eyes 

“I never knew I wanted to, but with you… I mean.. you… with you it’s different. And you seem so calm and chill about it, focused on how I feel, and able to control yourself and how… really, how do you do it?” He asked as he flushes with his confessions of infatuation and lust toward Callen. 

Callen decides to keep it simple as he responds to Deeks. 

“This is not my first rodeo, doing stuff, getting intimate with guys like this, so to speak” he said. “And it IS challenging to control myself around you, recently”

As he looked at Deeks, he got to see some nonverbal reactions. He felt one of Deeks’ hands, which was resting on his chest curling tighter around the fabric of his shirt and saw curiosity, a bit possessiveness and a small amount of want shine in his eyes. 

A shiver ran down his spine, as heat ignited in his belly. Oh, the things this man did to him with the smallest of actions. It was so strange, suddenly feeling like this, towards his co-worker. It was as if his body was ready to burn him alive from the inside out with lust and make him feel like fire ran through his veins, now that he knew that more than something platonic was possible between him and Marty. The interest from Marty’s side was something he was sure of. The detective had even put it into words, even though he was nervous and stumbled though the words a bit, and it made him feel warm in a way he didn’t often feel. This was different from the hot, raw heat and feeling of pure lust he felt, when he picked up a man to have a one nightstand with. With Deeks he felt like the person opposite cared about him. About his words, thoughts and feeling, and like the man wanted to see him, get to know him. Wanted him specifically, Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen – not just any man, to get off with, but him. And the truth was, that this both excited him and scared him. 

As Callen looked at Marty and Marty looked back, a moment of silence and contentment passed between them. It appeared, that for now, what needed to be said, had been said, and with a nod toward the road, Callen indicated that they should go find a cab. 

Soon the two men were in a cab, and Callen chose to stay close to Marty, and he sat in the middle of the back seat rather than sitting in his own side of the car. After giving Marty’s address to the driver, he put his arm up on the seat of the seat. He smiled happily down at Marty, as he cuddled into him and yawned. The driver was an old man, who let them sit in peace, and for that, Callen was grateful. As they shouldn’t talk about the case in the car, the two men on the back seat small talked a bit on the way towards Deeks’ home. Mostly, though, they just enjoyed sitting close together, hands tangled on Marty’s lap. 

As they drove down Marty’s street Callen thought about how he should act when they get there. The cab rolled up to the curb close to Marty’s apartment, and he looks over at Deeks who clicks open his seat belt. As he had decided what to do Callen blurts out, 

“Hold on for a moment. Just keep the ‘meter running”, before jumping out of his door, and end up out the car before Marty. He hurriedly rounds the cab. When he gets there, the detective has just gotten out of the cab, and closed the car door. Callen sends a quick prayer for the cab to wait for him but no matter what, this is more important. 

“Hi”, Marty smile at him, as he leaned his hip up against the side of the cab. Standing there, in the light of a streetlamp, on a quiet road in LA, he looked effortlessly sexy and beautiful. His hair was a bit messier than usual due to the events and touching that had taken place during their night in YAG. There was something about the way Marty stood there and let himself be looked at. It was as if he knew he had Callen caught in his web, and Callen found himself never wanting to get away. He wanted to be close to this man. Marty’s eyes were shining and Callen, mesmerized with the beauty of the man in front of him, couldn’t look away. 

Soon it became too much and Callen surged, wrapping the detective up in his arms, and kissed him. Deeks gasped into the kiss that was full of passion and adoration. More heated than the one they had shared outside YAG, and Callen felt his heart speed up and his body temperature rapidly rising, as he felt a tongue graze his lip asking for entrance. Within seconds hands were roaming, and Callen made a sound between a choked laugh and a groan as he felt Deeks very purposely brushing a hand over his nipple. In response to that, Callen involuntarily dug his nails into the hairline of the detective. Callen now noticed just how affected he was, as he felt Marty jerk his crotch up against his. 

Both men startled as the cab driver was apparently out of patience. The two men pulled back a few centimeters as they chuckled. 

“Well”, Marty started running his hand up and down Callens chest a last time, “I guess I better call it a night huh? Someone is eager to get a move on, huh” he said, seeming amused and reluctant to let go all at once. 

“Not me” Callen grumbled, and rubbed his clothed, half-hard cock up against Deeks’ once more. He enjoyed the sound of the surprised moan from the detective, sighing and stepping back to resist the great temptation to let the cab drive away and get another one later, after a longer make out session with the handsome man in front of him. 

“Easy there, Tiger”, Marty said, even though his pants tented as well. 

“Goodnight Deeks”, Callen said, giving him a last quick peck on the lips as he pulled him away from the car he stood up against, and pushed him gently towards his door, and watched him walk up to his door. 

“Go on”, he said, chuckling, again sensing the reluctance to go inside. He jumped into the cab. 

\--------------------------------

Callen though about the events of the night as he sat in the cab. So much had changed over a few hours and it both surprised him while he also kind of felt like there were hints that if would happen. He could kind of see it coming but not this way, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. He rubbed his cheeks and chin, easing the beard burn he felt as he thought, while he looked out the window. He had almost forgotten what this felt like, heart and mood bright with happiness, heart thumbing in his chest, still high on the touches of affection and lust from minutes ago. After 5 minutes of driving he looked at his watch he saw how late had become and that he and Marty had spent a while outside - he decided to apologize to the cab driver. 

“It’s alright, amigo” He said, in a strong Italian accent. “you and blondie boyfriends, huh? Very close at least” he asked, in a teasing voice, chucking, “oh, amore, amore”, he said, and with the amount of Italian Callen knew, he understood what the elderly driver was hinting at. 

“Dating” he decided to go with, not wanting to need to explain the complicated relationship he had with Deeks right now and looked out the window. Who knows – maybe they would end up as boyfriends, he thought, to himself, and smiled. 

“Ooh, dating going well then, amigo!” the driver said, and made obscure sounds and Callen believed was supposed to sound like kissing, before the laughed out loud, finding himself hilarious. His phone buzzed. 

Deeks: 01:12AM: [Hey G :* text me when you’re home?] 

Callen smiled to himself as he read the text, finding the detective a bit silly. He could take care of himself. But on the other hand, it was nice for Deeks to ask. It was nice to have someone who cared, who got home safely. 

Callen: 01:14AM: [You not in bed yet? – I sent you inside 10 minutes ago… You never listen to me! ;)]  


Callen 01: 15AM: [And, I will text you. But since when did you become a mother hen, huh? :)]  


Deeks 01:17AM: [I have always been the mother hen of the team. I DO care about the reckless bunch of you, you know?]

Deeks 01:20AM: [and btw, I will have you know I am very good at following your orders ;) – going to take a bath now, then to bed. Goodnight, G]

As Callen read the first text, he smiles to himself. The detective was a good and decent man who cared about the world and the inhabitants in in – most of them anyway, minus a few douchebags. When he read the next text, however, he felt his dick kick in his pants and it grew rock hard in his pants, as he saw the detective, naked, and hard in the shower doing only what Callen told him to do, for his inner eye. He fought to not groan out loud. That was NOT fair. The detective must know what he did to him, he thought to himself, and forced himself to start formulating a text to say goodnight to distract himself on the way home. 

Callen 01:22AM: [Oh, so you’re good boy most times. Good to know ;) Goodnight Deeks] He wrote, deciding to flirt back a bit in the last text of the evening. 

He didn’t get an answer to his text, and somehow, Callen felt like that was almost worse that whatever the creative detective could write to him. Now he imagined him in the shower, and the knowledge about how likely it was that an unknown percentage of his fantasy was right was nearly unbearable. The thing is, he had seen the detective naked before, in the changing room, at work, shirtless or in swim shorts on the beach – he had a pretty good knowledge about what the detective would look like, naked. That combined with things he didn’t know about, like how his lips felt like on his, the knowledge about how the detectives tongue felt like as it danced with hips, the insight that he now had about the fact that Marty had sensitive nipples, the way his crotch felt like rubbing up against his, when the younger man was aroused, and so many other things he had picked up? Those thoughts drove him up the wall, as he felt his dick throb in the same rhythm as his heart, and he silently looked out the window, begging in his mind for the cab to get him home soon. His poor, hard leaking cock needed relief. 

\-----------

Finally, the cab parked outside his home, and Callen paid the cab driver a hefty tip in addition to his payment and hurried inside. He stalked into his living room, tore off his jacket and threw it into the chair. He undressed as he walked towards the bedroom where he quickly fluffed up his pillow, placed it up against the headboard, got of the last of his clothes and got on the bed. With one hand he rubbed the wet crown of his cock and smeared around the precum already there, getting it nice and wet. He released his cock for a few seconds, grabbed a tube of lube from the drawer at his bedroom table, snapped the bottle open and coated his hand. He hissed as the cold, wet substance met his cock, but was in such a hurry that he didn’t care. The lube quickly heated up, and he started stoking his hand up and down his length. 

“Oooh yes”, he moaned. 

He cursed himself for letting the pressure build up this much. He felt like his blood was boiling! He had forgotten to do this after the first day working the case and could absolutely feel the effect it had had. He felt like his skin was tingling with arousal, and soon his mind went back to their moments outside YAG and on the few minutes he had with Deeks on the younger man’s porch. As he stroked himself with one hand, he brought the other hand up to pinch and rub as his neck. He groaned as he felt around in frustration and soon gasped as he hit his mark- in figurate speech as well as in real life. He pressed lightly at the hickey Deeks had left on his neck. The thought of bearing the mark of the younger man – as if it was a sign of ownership or possessiveness, made his breath hitch and his cock jerk as more precum spurted out of the tip of his cock.

“Deeks…” He moaned, now moving his hand in a faster rhythm, even as he imagined another hand on his cock and fantasized about getting a hand job by the detective as the man would have his lips buried on the sweet spot on his neck. Soon his hand wandered south. It went to his upper chest, above his rising and falling pecs and he could feel his heart beating hard, as his mind wandered. 

He thought back to another moment of the evening, he rubbed his hand over his nipple. Again, in his minds eye, the hand on his chest was not his own. Instead it belonged to a certain, younger, beautiful, blue eyed man who was sexy as fuck. 

“Oh.. Aaah… Mmm-Ma-Marty… Ooh-”, he said, as he twisted his fingers adding a tad of pain to his nipple, which only made his feeling of pleasure rise. He tightened the grip on his hard, now steadily leaking member, and kept moving faster and faster. He shifted between pleasuring his nipples and pinching them, working himself slowly but surely into a frenzy. 

“Fuck, god! Mmh!” He moaned, nearly there. In his mind, an image of Deeks popped up. In his mind Deeks was looking at him with mirth in his eyes, naked and rock hard, as he whispered to him in a seductive voice:

“I’ve been a good boy. Wanna see you come” 

Callen screwed his eyes tightly shut and his head fell back as he screamed “Yes, fuck, fuuc- MARTY!!”

He came, hard, cum shooting in thick white spurts from his cock and into the air, over his hand, stomach and thighs. Callen felt like stars was dancing in front of his eyes as his body trembled. Just when he thought he was finished orgasming another shiver run down his spine in delicious, post-orgasm spasms and he groaned, so very spent. He laid on his bed, gasping for breath and totally wrecked as he enjoyed the afterglow of one of the best orgasms, he had given himself in years. Soon after wiping himself down with a Kleenex from his night table, he was off to dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Containing some sexy stuff again so be ware. And fwy, this is a rather long chapter. Happy reading
> 
> And another thing - wishes for something in the plot, such as special kinks and stuff like that is welcome, as ideas. No promises, but I will see if I can make some ideas come to life if you'd like it, guys :)

When Deeks woke up, it’s to the start of a bad day. He wakes up to a raging boner, looks at his phone and groans in disappointment to himself. There was not time to take care of it, in the pleasurable way he wanted to. Not if he wants to get to work on time. And he didn’t think to relieve the himself yesterday even though he has been feeling the pressure and sexual tension build up over the last couple of days. 

When he got inside yesterday after his long and steamy goodbye with Callen and finally got himself into the shower yesterday, all horny and distracted by the flirty conversation on text they’d had, he forgot that he lived in a shitty building. For the last few days there had been issues with the water supply to his bathroom, making it possible for him to only take lukewarm showers with a worse than normal water pressure. His landlord, a lazy old man had told him repeatedly that he would take care of the problem soon, but so far, nothing had happened. Tired and freezing Deeks had given up on anything other than getting clean and getting to bed to warm up. Once he was in bed, tiredness won over sexual frustration and he didn’t even change the time on his alarm to give himself time to take care of himself in the morning. 

Now he was running around at home, trying to collect the things he needed to grab before he could head to work. Looking at his watch he could see he was already running late. Fuck. Yesterday he had apparently misplaced his keys and wallet. His mind had been distracted by a certain hot, blue eyed man who Deeks would see as soon as he got his ass to work. How he felt about that, he wasn’t sure. On one hand he looked forward to seeing the agent. He liked spending more time with the man, but in the office, he feared that it would me more torture than pleasure. He would be in a position where he could look but not touch and while that was probably for the best, so they would actually get some work done, and make progress on the case, he was not looking forward to ignoring his interested cock and balls for the whole day, while they begged for attention from him or Callen. His mind strayed as he looked for his things and he managed to spill the coffee he had prepared in his transportable cup. 

“Son of a bitch!” he cursed, as he held the last, small amount of coffee in the cup down the drain and washed his now burned hand in cold water. 

\----------------  


As Deeks walked into the bullpen a while later, he was still grumpy. Traffic had been a bitch to get through as he had been out the door later than planned, and Deeks felt mentally tired even though his workday now officially just started. Calen was sitting at his desk and Deeks mentally cursed. He had hoped he would have the change to drink some coffee and get in a better mood before he ran into G, but not for the first time today, luck was not on his side.

“Morning, Deeks. Go grab your bulletproof vest, we need to hurry to take down Olmann’s drug lab. Kensi and Nell made him cooperate pretty quickly in exchange for a lower prison sentence, so he have given us the location of a warehouse where they manufacture the sex toys which they put the drugs into, like the one they found yesterday.”

Dees groaned “What? Now, really? As in, right now?”.

Callen looked at him, disapproving. “Yes. We need to do our job now, Deeks” he said, in a strict tone, and stalked out. Chastised, Deeks followed, after a quick longing look towards the coffee machine. Coffee would need to wait. 

Deeks rode towards the warehouse with Callen who filled him in about the case on the way. Today they would investigate all the relevant contacts Olmann knew, from the LGBT community and from the LA nightlife community. They’d found out that while Olmann and his crew was definitely involved in some illegal stuff, they had nothing to do with their murder case. Olmann even had a man on his crew who had been casually dating one of their murder victims and was sad to hear about the murders, as he was active in the sex clubs and LGBT community himself often and not only to sell drugs. Therefore, he was very willing to help solve the murders, and he even provided them with contact in some clubs that were more difficult to get in to, in Malibu. So, the capture of him turned out to be very helpful even though they were no closer to finding a real suspect. At least they could cross out a few of their old suspects off their list. 

When they got to the warehouse the two men met up with Nell and Kensi. They’d talked to Eric who had located seven bad guys in the building, and Callen decided for the girls to go in through the front door, so they would hopefully chase some of the bad guys out towards him and Deeks. 

Deeks and Callen waited for bad guys to come their way, as they listened to the girls shout out at the suspects, and then heard sounds of fighting. 

“Callen! We need a hand in here!” they heard Kensi call out and Callen ran in, after making a hand gesture to Deeks about staying put. 

Soon a guy came running against Deeks, but before he ran out the door, he noticed the detective, who shouted at him to stop. Naturally, he did not stop – instead he ran down a hallway, and a confused Deeks chased him. Eric had said there was only two entrances in the building – both had been covered by the team, so where was his suspect going? It made no sense! He turned a corner in a sprint knowing there was only one door at the end of the hall, as he had looked at blueprints on his phone, of the building on his way here. 

What he did not expect was to run directly into the fist the suspect threw at him, as he had stopped and waited for the agent to run, rather than to flee from him. Deeks was the victim of a very good surprise maneuver, and he yelled as he felt his eyebrow tear, and as his head spin with pain and his eyesight blurs for a moment, he tries to locate the bastard. 

The guy tuned out to be faster than him, and smarter than he looks, Deeks noticed, as they fought. The guy has some training technique as they fight against each other, and Deeks finds himself challenged more than once. The blood dripping into his eye from his eyebrow didn’t help matters, and nor did the fact that the man he fought looked like a fucking sumo wrestler. Deeks estimated that the man weighs more than 20 kilos more than him in pure muscles. Deeks losses more and more control of the fight, as the man used his size, to back him into a corner, and he cursed out in pain as he felt his body take hit after hit. As he felt his back hit the wall, he knew he’s in trouble. He had no were to go now. 

“Guys!” He called out, a bit panicked over the coms, and heard them call out that they’re on their way, as they already heard sounds of struggle. Now they know it’s urgent, and he pressured himself to fight back. He got a good few punches back in return on the jackass and avoid further hits as he sees Callen and Kensi rounds the corner. Before the back guy turn to fight them, he did something unusual again. He kicked Deeks straight in balls, and Deeks yelled out as a wave of pain makes stared dance in front of his eyes. Then, Deeks got picked up by the giant of a man and was literally thrown at Kensi and Callen as if he was a log of tree, to distract the agents. Kensi manages to catch Deeks and she soften the blow to the ground with her body. Deeks curled into a ball on the ground as he groaned, his whole body aching with the ass kicking he got. 

“Deeks?” He hears a concerned Kensi whisper, and he peeked up at her, from where he’s lying. He tries to smile at her, though he knew that it must not look very convincing, as he felt blood on his face from his eyebrow and still feels pale – a kick in the balls will do that to you. He turns his head to the side, to where he can hear Callen fight with the suspect. 

“Go. Help him but be careful. Looks like a goon, fights like a pro”, he said and waved her over to help G. He would not let her be fooled by the suspects look like he was. He knew better than to judge a book by its cover, dammit. 

Together, Kensi and Callen were a force to be reckoned with and after a few minutes they had their last suspect under control. Just now they were putting him in handcuffs. Deeks who had watched the two agents fight him from the floor, decided it was time to attempt to stand up, and as he got his feel under himself, he winced. He felt pain and aches all over, but nothing too serious, luckily. 

“Take him out to the others, Kensi” Callen said in a voice that made it clear that he expected her to follow orders immediately and without questions. Soon she was gone, dragging the suspect with her. As soon as she was gone, Callen was at his side. 

“Deeks!” he said, sounding more distraught than Deeks had expected. The detective looked at him as he wiped some blood away from his cheek, and as he met the eyes of G, he smiled despite the pain. The agent really did have a massive, overprotective side, he thought to himself, as he could read the agents feelings in his eyes. They were shining at him, still a bit blown out by the adrenaline rush from the fight. In Callens eyes he saw concern and care reflected along with affection and he placed his hand on Callens cheek. 

“G, I’m okay” he whispered. 

“Just got beat up a little. Got a few bruises. Nothing I haven’t tried before” he said and dragged the agent closer. The worried look in his eyes were still present as Callen stepped closer and Deeks closed the last gap between them and kissed him, softly. 

Instead of pulling away, Callen stayed close as their lips left each other, as he rested his forehead on Marty’s. 

You’re not fine if you need stitches” Callen grumbled, and he checked Deeks over to assess him. Deeks decided to let the agent fuss a little, until he feels a hand on his arm, near bruise that is starting to appear, and that hurts a bit, so he hisses.

“You know,” he says in a teasing voice, and looks Callen in the eyes, as the agent’s eyes snap up to meet his, “I know you spoke about how pain could be pleasurable…” He gives the agent a flirty look before continuing, “but I don’t know if this is the right place or time to explore that”, he says, winking. He moves away from the wall, looks at an astounded and chuckling Callen and starts walking through the building. 

“I need stitches – you coming?” he called back to the agent, who hadn’t moved yet.

\-------------------------------------------  


On the way back from the emergency room, Deeks decided to tell Callen about his disastrous morning. He had thought about it and he felt like he couldn’t do anything right and was damn unlucky all day. Even his shirt was ruined, and he realized halfway back to the office, that his back-up shirt at work, was one he had already ruined last week, and he knew, he hadn’t replaced it yet.

Callen listened to his tale about his horrible day and the agent ended up laughing out loud at how unlucky Deeks had been. It only got worse, when Deeks decided to check his phone only to read out loud from an e-mail notification he had gotten, earlier that today mercury was in retrograde, which Callen knew, Deeks believed to mean bad luck. 

Callen and Deeks soon found themselves parked in the car outside Deeks’ apartment. 

“Come with me. With my luck I’m going to get food poising if we buy take away or spill my coffee from a shitty quality to-go cup. I’m making lunch for us, you’ve tasted my frittatas”, Deeks said. 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and saw the agent nod and follow him. Soon they were inside, and Deeks immediately checked his fridge to make sure he had the ingrediencies he needed and told Callen to make them some coffee. He wanted to make sure before he started cooking, hell bent on beating bad luck. As he told this to Callen, the agent laughed. As Deeks prepared to start cooking, he and Callen stepped closely around each other in the small kitchen and more than once they brushed up against each other in passing. After the first touch Deeks noticed that the feel of Callen seemed less and less unintentional, and the sneaky detective made sure to move in ways that showed of his body, to tease the touchy-feely agent. He reached up for plates in a way that made his shirt ride up a little, showing off tan skin, he tensed his arms discreetly when handling ingrediencies, making his biceps buckle. He turned on the radio in the room, and swayed his hips to the music, aware that he would surprise Callen with his moves. He had been an exotic dancer after all, and Callen did not know that. 

Concentrated on cooking, Deeks had just put the frittata in the oven, and set a timer on his phone. When he put down his phone on the kitchen counter, he felt hands on his hips, and within seconds, the detective found himself getting turned around. Standing face to face with Callen their eyes met for a brief second, before Callen stepped close, wrapped him up in his arms and passionately pushed their lips together in a heated and bruising kiss. Almost immediately Deeks felt a tongue, brush against his lip, asking for entrance and he responded immediately and eagerly. Soon their tongues meet and dance, and he moans as he gets lost in the wet heat that is Callen’s mouth. He feels the hands the agent is roaming around on his body, and responds by pulling him as close as possible, needing the closeness and he spares a few seconds of focus to decide to slide a hand down to grab a hold of Callens ass. Heat spiked between the two men at that as Callen moaned into his mouth. There was an urgency present in the kiss now and arousal and as Deeks moved his other hand down to Callens ass and squeezed, the agent involuntarily jerked his erection up against Marty’s crotch. Groans from both men mixed in with the sounds of kissing between the men, as they started moving their hips together. They didn’t and they couldn’t make themselves stop and Deeks found his head spinning with desire towards the man in front of him. Deeks rolled his hips, and ground his erection up against Callen, who removed his lips from his, as a stuttering moan came from him. 

“Dee-Deeks” Deeks heard Callen moan, “I… We… What are we??.... Mmh… If we don’t stop soon, I don’t think I… Ooh”

Deeks understood what the struggling agent was trying to say. They either needed to stop now, or they needed to finish this, and it was up to Deeks to let Callen know, what they were going to do. He groaned into the kiss, fucking hell, it felt so damn good! He didn’t want to stop, even though he hadn’t tried something like this before. Still there was a tiny voice in his head which he listened to. 

“I want to… How far? I’ve never… with a guy” he said, voice deep, as he held the agent close. 

Callen, whose head had leaned up against the side of his moved, and he placed his forehead against Deeks’. As they looked into each other’s eyes Deeks felt calm. He could see the heat and arousal in Callens eyes, but the agents eyes also showed him how much he cared about him - about him feeling safe, about getting his consent about feeling comfortable, and Marty felt himself needing to fight to hold back from kissing the agent again, before they got this practical aspect out of the way. He waited as Callen thought for a second. 

“I wanna blow you”, Callen said, and Marty gaped at him, as the agent smiled back at him with heat in his eyes. 

“Please…yes” he said, voice hoarse.

Callen smirked and pressed his lips against Marty’s in a quick, hot kiss, before he started moving down his neck. As his lips brushed over his collarbone Deeks trembled and Callen stayed there a moment, altering between nibbling and kissing the clearly sensitive skin there, before moving his head back. Deeks looked at him. 

“Will you take this off?” Callen asked, pulling a bit on Marty’s dark grey shirt, and Deeks was momentarily reminded that he stood there in a bloodstained shirt. Without words he grabbed the hem of the shirt and heard Callen groan in response to him dragging it off over his head. He smirked to himself, proud of how his body looked, and the smile soon disappeared as his mouth opened in a startled moan. Callen had picked up right where he left of when Marty still had his shirt on, and now that it was out of the way, he felt one of Callens hands move up along his abs and up to his chest, where he felt fingers brush against one of his nipples. The combined pleasure of lips on his neck and fingers on his chest made him moan louder than he had before, and when he felt Callens other hand cup and rub his erection through his pants, he gasped out Callens name, as the agent opened up the button on his pants and zipped open them open. Callen dragged his lips down to his chest, nibbling along the way, before wrapping his wet hot lips around his nipple. Deeks jerked his hips forward, and without thought he grabbed the back of Callen’s head, dragging his and down and held on tightly on his shoulder as he needed to hold on to the agent pleasuring him. Callen kissed his way down and soon Marty heard the subtle sound of Callen’s knees hitting his kitchen floor. Somehow this spurred something on in Deeks. It was as if the sound made a switch in his head turn on. He looked down. 

“Oh my god, you are fucking amazing, G” he said, followed by a moan, as Callen put a hand down his briefs and pulled out his hard, leaking cock. He blushed as he saw G looking hungrily at his cock. He had never experienced a girl study a cock in the way G did just now. Callen licked his hand before taking a hold of Marty’s cock, and their eyes met as G stoked his hard member. Soon, he licked his lips, starring into Marty’s eyes, as he took the cockhead into his wet hot mouth, and Marty held on tightly to the kitchen counter as he let out a sharp moan. Fucking fuck, it felt good, and he trembled. 

“Fuuuuck G, your mouth!” He groaned. 

He felt the agent swirl his tongue around his cockhead, getting it nice and wet, before the tongue made a flicking motion over his slit as G moaned around his cock. Marty moaned in response to the vibrations sent through his hard cock and focused all his brainpower on taking a deep stuttering breath, as he felt Callen move his head a bit lower. With his spit coated hand, Callen wet Marty’s cock, and soon the agent was bobbing his head up and down the impressively long erection Deeks had. 

“Oh yea, G, like that Mm, oooh, G, more” Marty moaned, as Callen took more of his cock in his mouth. 

Callen stoked the part of Marty’s cock, not in his mouth with his hand, moving it up and down the detective’s length. Within a few minutes he was able to take the entire cock into his mouth, Marty noticed, and he couldn’t stop himself from uttering praise as Callen blew him, and in response to his words, Callen moans and groans around his cock. 

Callen is shifts around on his knees, cock trapped in his stupid, tight denim pants, rock hard, leaking and jerking at the dirty talk coming from Marty and suddenly Marty looks down at him and notice his tenting pants. 

“Fuck G, you make me feel so good” He says, now looking at Callen, who paused his actions when their eyes met, and Callen knew what Deeks had seen. 

“Like sucking your cock,” Callen rasps, and Marty moan as he hears his voice. He did that to Callen. Callens voice is hoarse and rough because of his cock! 

“I wanna see you touch yourself” Marty said, putting a hand on Callens now rosy cheek “I want you to moan around my cock as you pump your hand up and down your cock, want you to look pretty for me, you look so good for me”, he said, as he ran his thumb over Callens bottom lip. Callen opened his pants hastily and pulled out his cock. He put his mouth back on Marty’s dick before stoking his own, and moaned at the same time as Deeks, who is so aroused he can barely see straight. Soon Callen found a fast rhythm for both his hand and his mouth and he took Marty’s cock deeply into his mouth and down his throat, he got lost in that motion of in and out, up and down. 

Marty moans is more continuing now with words and half sentences of praise and dirty talk mixed in between, and soon, almost too soon, he felt those telltale signs that he was close.

“G… Oooh, mmh” He tries, “G, ooh, Callen, I-oh! I-I-I’m-...I’m close”, he moans, and when he looked down at Callen. 

Callen had flushed cheeks, a bit of spit on his cheek and when Marty noticed the pace he used to stoke himself and the faster rhythmic motion of his hips, which is uncoordinated and increasingly eager and needy now, he saw Callen was close to coming too. 

“God! You... ooh god, you, you you’re close too, right?” He managed to ask and felt Callen nod and moan in a desperate tone around his cock. 

The vibrations sent him over the edge and as his orgasm ripped through him, he yelled out 

“CALLEN!” 

Multiple spurts of cum shot from his cock, as his body tensed and trembled as wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure washed over him. He tightened his hands on the kitchen counter as he swayed in place, dizzy and disoriented mid-orgasm, and fighting to stay on his feet. 

Meanwhile, Callen was now biting into Marty’s hip, having moved from Deeks’ cock just a few seconds before the detective came, and as he groan loudly and came in his hand, his whole body shake with waves of pleasure that poured through him, Marty’s passionate and pleasured yell of his name having pushed him over the edge. After he came down from his post-orgasmic high, he found the discarded shirt Deeks had thrown on the floor and wiped off the sperm from his hand. 

Deeks pulled Callen to his feet and up into an embrace, holding on to him as he caught his breath, still affected by his recent orgasm and he smiled, as Callen leaned heavily on him, also not eltirely stable on his feet. Both men startled and then promptly burst out laughing, as an alarm clock went off. The sound was catching both men off guard, as both had forgotten about the frittatas in the oven. Deeks blindly reached out, found a button and turned off the oven. He pulled the older man closer, deciding food could wait a few minutes, and kissed G, this time in a slow and satisfied manner, enjoying the calm and intimate atmosphere. Marty ran a hand slowly up and down G’s back as they stood there, and he heard the man in front of him hum contently. 

“Was that ok?” Callen ask him after a few moments of silence, as he looks up at him, from where he’s resting his head. Marty smiled at him, grateful for the amount of though Callen put into making him feel safe, and he placed a quick kiss on his lips. Deeks thought about the question for a few seconds before answering. For his first time he did not expect to have his cock sucked in the middle of his kitchen at noon, that much he was sure of. But as for the person it happened with, and regarding how far they went, it had been great. Awesome, even, and he had felt safe and comfortable, able to let go and he had experienced more intense amounts of pleasure with Callen than he had before, when he’d gotten blown by a woman. The experience had definitely been a different and new one, but not in a bad way. Quite the contrary, actually. 

“Yeah, I um”, he said, blushing despite what had just been going on, and feeling a bit ridiculous. How could he still be shy, when he’d just had his cock in the guy’s mouth, for Christ sake. “That was good. I mean, or I mean… not good, well, yes, but… you were great, I um,”, he stumbled as he tried to put his thoughts into words. 

“I liked it. A lot… It was different with a man, with you, but… good different G” he said, determined to look Callen in the eyes. He wanted to make sure, the agent knew it had been a good experience for him and looking into the fond and slightly amused eyes of G, he knew his message mad been received. In response to what he heard, Deeks felt Callen caress his shoulder softly, before the agent leaned in again and kissed him. When he pulled back, the agent said, 

“Well, good” and smiled at him. “That build up an appetite, huh? Go get a shirt and lets eat. We need to get back to work soon”

Deeks only now remembered he was shirtless, and as he walked out the kitchen, he called out, cheerily, 

“Then I better get dressed huh? If I don’t, you’re going to get us late by getting distracted you can’t keep your hands off of me”, he called out, smug, and swayed his hips teasingly, as he felt eyes follow him walking all the way out of the room, and until he turned the corner. What he doesn’t expect is for Callen to stalk after him. What he doesn’t expect either is getting pushed face-front up against the wall of his hallway, sharp biting his ear as Callen crowd up against him, and for Callen to catch and hold his wrists in one hand, as Deeks gasps out a surprised, 

“what!? G!”

Callen leaned his body up against Marty’s entire backside.

“No, I can’t control myself around you. So, you better behave and be good”, Callen whispered in his ear, voice deep and sexy. 

Callen smacked Marty’s ass, once, and Marty who felt himself moan, loudly, blush, turned on, as his cock twitched in his pants in reaction to the slap, despite the fact that he got off with Callen, not ten minutes ago. He walked the rest of the way to his bedroom to get a new shirt. By the time he gets back Callen had set the table, served the food, and sat down to wait for him. 

\--------------------------------

“Hey, Deeks, you okay?”, Kensi ask him later, as he and Callen walk into work a while later as she gave him a hug. 

“Hi, yeah, thanks, I’m alright” he smiled, as he answers his usual partner, feeling thankful for her concern. 

They small talk a bit, as she eats her lunch and ask him and Callen if they’ve eaten, and she doesn’t ask what took so long. Sometimes the wait time in hospitals can be a bitch, they all know that, so she just assumes it was busy today, Deeks notices and he doesn’t correct her – neither does Callen. For now, while they’re figuring out what they are to each other, and while the relationship developments between them is so new, it’s better for her not to know, that there’s something going on. Its better for her to assume they spend most of their time gone, in hospital – not, as they actually were - in Deeks’ home. The fact was that they’d spend just about 30 minutes in hospital and nearly 70 minutes in total at Deeks’ place, as they ended up in a rather long make-out session after lunch, which nearly ended in a round two. 

Deeks was careful not to look Callen in the eyes as he spoke with Kensi. The female agent was good at reading body-language and he feared what she would be able to see, if he turned his attention to his boss and lover right now, and wow, that was weird to think: ‘boss and lover’ – wow. 

Kensi told him and Callen that they had spoken with Talia Del Campo, their good friend and colleague from the DEA. 

The three coworkers went to meet up with Talia to get her up to speed with the case, at a local café. As they got there first, Callen went in to buy them some hot beverages and Kensi and Deeks found a table outside to sit at. 

“How’s your head? As in, really?” Kensi asked, while they were alone. 

Her and Callen had needed to work together to get the guy who beat him up to surrender, and one of the things he’d been told by Kensi while they small-talked by the bull pen, was that the guy was that the guy had been on a high dosage of anabolic steroids, which they could tell from a blood-test that had been made on him. 

“I really am fine, Kensi” he said, and continued when she didn’t look convinced 

“Callen have been a mother hen all day, not you too. He made me sit in the passenger seat, made me get a shot of painkillers, we went straight to the pharmacy to get me some pain killer pills to go that I was prescribed to take if I have difficulties sleeping due to pain, we made sure I ate my entire meal… I… It feels like I gave everyone a scare, but, hey, really I’m fine, I’m good, cool, okay” He said.

Seconds after he finished his last sentence, he heard Talia call his name, and saw Callen come out of the door. Talia looked mortified as she saw his black eye and swollen eyebrow. He groaned. 

“Deeks? You alright? In pain?” Callen asked. ‘Here we go again’ Deeks thought, mentally shrugging and answered. 

When she heard what had happened to Deeks, she was downright pissed, mortified and sympathetic. The friends and coworkers spoke for a long while about the case, and before heading to the boatshed, Talia had given Deeks a warm, long hug. Deeks noticed had made Callen look at her sourly, for the next half hour. 

Callens foul mood had lasted until Deeks found thirty seconds to kiss Callen quickly and tell him to quit moping, in the kitchen of the boatshed, while making coffee for everyone, while Kensi and Talia were chitchatted about some private girl stuff and when Callen and Deeks joined the two women again they were talking about guys. Callen would not admit to start with, that he was either moping, jealous or anything else. Funnily enough, Deeks noticed, that as soon as they all heard Talia had a date with a guy, she was getting serious with, Callen behaved much nicer towards her. Soon they went back to work and Talia started interrogating Olmann’s men, being extra bitchy towards the goon who’d beat up Deeks. 

\------------------------------------------------

After a long day at work the drug aspect of their case was under control. They had spoken with Talia about the hate crime gay case they had, as she’d been interested in, how they stumbled on a big drug case, and hearing about the murders, she was horrified. She had a friend who was gay himself, so she’d heard about one murder, but just like the team, she’d felt sorry for the men who were most likely killed and tortured, just for loving who they did. 

They decided to go out, to drink, to celebrate happiness, love and friendship and to forget about the horrors of the world for a few hours, and because Talia had work that meant that she would be out of time for a few months, soon. 

As they left the boatshed Callen insisted on having Deeks car, despite the fact that he did not have a concussion. Deeks turned to the girls – he was a big boy, and he could go back to the office and get his own car, so he could drive home himself, when they were done eating, right? Nope – apparently not, according to the girls. Deeks looked on as Callen preened and smiled, as the girls told him what a good and responsible boss he was, to insist on safety for his coworkers. Silently though, Deeks was happy. This meant more alone time with Callen. 

They met up at a restaurant, which served the most amazing Danish food in LA, called NORTHERN. Deeks and Talia had been there before and while Kensi was out to take a call from one of the Tiffany’s and Callen was talking to Sam on the phone outside, as well, the two raved about their prior gastronomic experiences at NORTHERN. 

“There’s something different about Callen” Talia said, as they were done speaking about the restaurant and food. 

Deeks though about it. Some things had changed for Callen, but they were kind of personal. “He found out his real name. Met his dad, once”, he decided to say, in a bit snippy tone. If she asked more questions, he would tell her to ask him. It was his private life after all! Deeks found himself feeling protective about the agent. Luckily she sensed that he was reluctant to talk about it, and changed the subject, but that did not make it easier for Deeks. 

“Anyway, how about you? Seeing anyone special?” She asked, in a soft and caring voice. 

“I um… Well. That is kind of complicated to answer right now” he said, looking out the window and saw Kensi wait for Callen, who was still on the phone. He hurried to look down when he felt eyes on him and hoped Talia had not followed his line of sight, and she nodded. 

“The man I’m dating, Jonathan… He and I took a while to figure out things as well” She said. “I didn’t think I would be with a guy like him. I thought I have a type, and he is in an entirely different category than anyone I’ve ever been with. That scared me” she told him, and the usually so strong woman looked vulnerable in front of him, as she spoke. 

“Deeks. If this person, who makes your love-life complicated is someone you really care about… Then go for it. Fight for the chance to be with that person, fight to love and be loved, it is worth it” she said, and her eyes shone as she spoke to him in an urgent and serious voice. He looked at her and was touched about how much his friend cared about his happiness. 

“I will” he said, keeping eye contact with her as he said it again. “I will.”

A few minutes later Callen and Kensi get inside and sit down; Callen next to Deeks and Kensi next to Talia. Their drinks have arrived, and they toast and start talking after they ordered their food. Callen was told to say hi from Sam, who misses his team. He’d stayed up all night, as his daughter had food poisoning due to bad sea food, and he’d spend minutes cursing, as he was tired and worried. Otherwise he’d had a good vacation, and Deeks who’d been to Hawaii before, understood. The place was amazing. Callen on the other hand did not understand the fuss about Hawaii. There were very good surfing options in California, he said, and of course he’d been scared off by Sam’s active vacation, consisting of way too much exercise for Callens taste. Deeks had rolled his eyes multiple times at Callen, while he still smiled and listened to him speak. He did not notice the way Talia looked questioning at him. Usually he would talk a lot and tease, but for now he was content to sit and listen to Callen talk about his and Sam’s good and long partnership, as the agent had now dived into strange and funny tales about the close friendship he had with his partner. Talia noticed this new quietness from Deeks and kept on observing the two men. 

When their food arrived, everything looked really delicious, and as Deeks took the first bite of his starter, he moaned out loud, at nearly the same time as Callen who’d ordered the same first dish, a Danish dish called Gravad Laks” which was raw salmon cured with salt and sugar and served raw in slices with sweet mustard sauce or creamed potatoes with dill, to which they drank a recommended Danish beer Skovly Ahornbryg”. Meanwhile the two female agents raved about their choice of starters, Smørrebrød which was an open-faced ‘sandwich’ that consists of a piece of buttered rye bread called rugbrød, topped with topping such as pieces of meat, fish, egg, cheese or avocado and topped with garnishes. They also drank Skovly beer to their dish though that was a different sub-brand, called Bøgebryg. 

As they ate their first dish, they talked and joked, and Talia told them more about her new man, Jonathan. Soon they were done, and as the waiter came for the first round of plates, the girls went to the bathroom to powder their noses. Alone with Callen, he turned towards the agent. 

“G. I never said thanks to you and Kensi for coming so quickly to safe me. That guy who beat me was huge, and I got a bit scared, I’ll admit that… So, thanks” He said, softly and serious.

Talia’s words had gotten to him. He was grateful to have Callen in his life, and he needed the man to know it. Especially now when things were changing between them, so he placed his hand on top of G’s on the man’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. 

“I get it. He was quite big, and I don’t know if I could have taken him or if I had dared to try on my own” Callen said. 

“I’m glad you were there” Marty whispered.

“He hurt you. I would do anything to stop him. So, I’m glad I was there too”, Callen whispered back, and none of them noticed the waiter before the first plate with Danish meatballs were served. 

When the girls came back the waiter told them about the mail course, Danish Meatballs. “Danish meatballs are made of equal calf and pork, flour, eggs, milk, onions and spices and is served with rye bread or potatoes, and they are served with Danish potato salad inspired by summer” he said. Everyone thought it looked lovely, and once again, the food was good – NORTHERN lived up to the hyped reputation and jokes flew around due to the amount of beer being drunk, and because they’d tried Danish Schnapps, a clear, strong and spicy bitter with a high percentage of alcohol in it. 

At last it was time for dessert and here, Kensi and Callen got the same, rød grød med fløde / strawberry pudding with cream, and Talia and Deeks got koldskål med kammerjunker/ cold buttermilk soup with biscuits. Both dishes looked different than anything anyone of them had tried before and they all liked their dessert. When Callen moaned happily, Deeks looked over at him and smiled. 

“You have a bit of dessert on your lip” He said, noticing a bit of red strawberry pudding on him. Callen wiped his lip, getting some of it smeared out a bit, instead of removing it. Callen looked at him as if to ask: ‘is it still there?’

“No, again, a bit further up” Deeks said, as the girls looked on, and again G was in trouble with the strawberry pudding. Deeks picked up a napkin, grabbed G’s cheek and wiped it up and when he was done, he felt three pairs of eyes on him. 

“He was never going to get it all off, it was tricky to get removed” He said, shrugging, and smiling at Callen, who for some reason seemed shy, suddenly. 

When he felt something hit his leg, he looked over to the girls to find Talia looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. She shifted her eyes in a particular way between him, Callen and him again, before raising her eyebrows, and Marty looked down, and wouldn’t look at her, even as he felt her kick him again. ‘Oh no’ he thought. He was so not ready to talk about this thing between him and G with anyone. Talia excused herself to the bathroom again, blaming the number of alcoholic beverages, and a few minutes after she went to the bathroom Marty got a text. 

Talia 8: 12 PM: [I didn’t mean to pressure you. If you ever want to talk, I’m here. But the way you looked at Callen… If it’s him, I couldn’t be happier for you!! <3 He’s a good guy :) And btw. You look cute and sexy together;) ]

As Deeks read the text, he got touched. He guessed that Talia probably didn’t even need the bathroom but needed to tell him something important that she couldn’t say out loud, and he was grateful to have her as a friend. When she came back he made sure to be extra attentive and ask a lot of questions to her about her life – he cared deeply about his friend and he wanted her to know it, and in the end, the group of people ended up staying until NORTHERN closed, before going home, all separately. 

When he laid in his bed that night, Deeks though about his day. It had started out bad and ended up amazing and for that a certain blue-eyed man had played a big role. Maybe it was not as scary as he’d first thought, if he turned out to be bisexual or whatever he was, that he didn’t have a name for, just yet. Because there was one thing, he knew he was: Happy.


	8. Chapter 8

When Marty got ready this morning, he found himself contemplating the options of his closet for longer than usual. He pulled out shirt after shirt, and where he usually just took the one at the top of the piles of shirt, today he found issues and flaws to multiple shirts before he found one, he liked enough to wear. Afterwards he chose a pair of tight pants out of the closet, that he usually reserved for going out, that made his ass look amazing. He smiled to himself, finally happy with his outfit for the day. The fact that the shirt he chose complimented his arms, made the colors in his eyes pop, and was in Callens favorite color was a mere coincidence! Right! Just incidental, and absolutely not why he wore it. Oh god, who was he kidding? He wanted to look good for G, he wanted him to not be able to look away from him. 

After he got ready Deeks decided he wanted to do everything he could for it to be a good day. He’d heard from Callen and Kensi that the day would be spent primarily in the bull pen behind their desks working through the intel from Olmann, with research, sorting through information and reading up on how to gain access to some of the more high end gay clubs in Malibu and to see if Olmann himself or any of his contacts could help them with that. Also, he and Callen were not going out to gather intel in clubs tonight, and Deeks did not really know how to feel about that. Hetty had decided they needed a break and that, for now, the teams focus, and energy should be on processing the intel they had, rather than gathering some new. 

Deeks knew they were looking forward to a long and most likely boring day. He would do what he could to make it a bearable day. Because of this and to tease Callen a bit, he stood in his kitchen where he’d made a huge portion of frittata to be brought with him, for lunch for the team. He smirked mirthfully to himself, knowing Callen would think of their escapade in his kitchen yesterday, and Deeks looked forward to seeing his reaction. 

Deeks checked out himself in the mirror in his hallway, and ran a hand through his curly hair, before heading out to his car and standing there, he sighed at himself. He knew he was acting a bit ridiculous and he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. In his car he drove towards work, and he dropped by a local lovely little hole in the wall coffee shop that made some of the best coffee in all of LA and he bought everyone’s favorite hot beverage and headed to work. 

\-----------------------------

When Marty got to work, he whistled as he walked inside and into the bull pen.

“Morning, Fern! Looking happy this morning, nice! I, Fern, I miss you, as my partner, so look how nice I am! Bet you miss me, now, huh?” he said, smiling, and accepted her eyeroll at the nickname and the coffee. 

“Morning Deeks…” She laughed at his words, and greeted him and took a sip of the coffee “Oh! Yum! This is from that little secret local place you know and won’t tell us where is? This is now a really good morning! Thanks!” She said excitedly before sending him a big sunny smile. 

“Where’s Callen?”, he asked as he looked at the currently two empty desks of the bull pen, and continued, “I have coffee for him, too, as well as for Nell and Eric”. 

Secretly he hoped that he would be told Callen were somewhere, alone, and his wish came through. Kensi sent him on him way to fetch Callen who was just about to finish an early morning work-out as she called Nell and Eric to come downstairs, so they’d be ready to start of the day with a morning meeting. While Marty spoke with Callen, the three of the would drink coffee and gossip for a bit, she’d said. 

Deeks walked towards the gym, and as soon as he got inside, he spotted Callen, and he closed the door to the gym behind him, happy that they were alone. The sight he saw was one he did not want to share. Callen who was still in the middle of an exercise, ha music in his ears and so, he hadn’t noticed him. Deeks watched him as he looked amazing in his sweaty state. 

As Deeks watched, he was feeling breathless himself and suddenly he had a dry throat. He looked on as Callen made a series of Burpees, an exercise move that made him begin in a standing position, move into a squat position with his hands on the ground, before he kicked his feet back into a plank position, while he kept his strong arms extended. 

Deeks watched as he immediately returned to his feet, stopping in a squat position before rising up to stand and then the moves were repeated. The movements made his ass look amazing, and Deeks took the opportunity to stare for a few seconds. As Deeks Callen out for Callen, the agent whipped around, shocked to see he was no longer alone, and for a second he looked serious and rather scary until he noticed it was Deeks. 

“Good morning G” Deeks said, and found his voice was still a bit rough. 

Damn, apparently, he had a thing for Callen hot and sweaty, in a semi-see-through white wifebeater and fitting workout shorts. 

“Good morning, Deeks”, the man said, now calmer as he grasped a towel to wipe sweat off of his face and shoulders, making his arm flex with the movement. 

Looking at G, over his shoulder at the door and back to G, Deeks decided to do something daring. He got close to the agent, grabbed his neck and guided the slightly older man in towards him in a fast and dominating move, and pushed their lips together roughly, in a short, but heated and hard kiss. He stayed close for a second, his lips grazing Callens as he whispered,

“You look so fucking hot right now, it is not fair. So, get your sexy ass to the showers and come back to the bull pen when you are done, before we end up doing something inappropriate. Go”. 

He slapped Callens butt, and without a word he turned around and sauntered out the room leaving a slightly turned on and dumbfounded agent behind him, in the middle of the gym floor. 

As he closed the door to the gym behind him, he leaned up against the door, closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face as he felt it heating up. Did he just do that?! Wow! Just… Wow. Where had that come from, he had mean skills to use, flirting with men, it seemed. 

He didn’t feel like going back just yet, opting to wait for Callen so he went to the shooting range room where he knew the man would walk by, and he decided to practice his aim. He sent a quick text to Callen to pick him up in there when he was done showering and changing. 

\------------------------

In the shooting range, Deeks stood, with his gun in his hands, having just finished a session of shots, when he saw Callen come inside. He nodded at the agent as he took off his earmuffs. He collected the paper target, studied it and then he gave it to Callen to see. 

“What do you think? I’ve been practicing the new shooting method Sam taught me a few weeks ago”

As he saw Callen think as he studied the target, he tussled his hair, nervously. He was always aware that he was the man on the team with the least amount of practical knowledge and experience concerning tactical shooting and fighting skills among other things. And even though outwardly he seemed unaffected, it was something he was aware of, and worked on as he sometimes felt a bit insecure about it or even insufficient on a bad day. He had bought a lot of training theory books and studied a lot so he would grow and get better every day and he was observant as to how the other members on the team executed assignments, always willing to learn and be inspired by the agents. Sam had been pleased and proud of him, when he came to him, wanting to work on his shooting skills and had willingly helped him, and as far as he could see, he was making progress. 

“This looks really good Deeks. Nice job”, Callen smiled at him, warmly and Deeks let out a tiny breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in to start with. 

“Thanks” He said, then paused with his hand pressed on the door to keep it closed. Callen looked at him, waiting, as Deeks sorted out his thoughts. 

“Hey um... I… hope I wasn’t too forward in there... That kiss came sort of out of the blue… I couldn’t help it, I didn’t even really think, so um…yea”

Callen shook his head at him, looking fond and Deeks worries about his actions disappeared a bit. Callen stepped closer, kissed his cheek, and wrapped an arm around him. 

Deeks felt blue eyes study him, with a soft and gentle look in his eyes and a classical Callen smile, with closed lips. Deeks fought internally to keep eye contact with Callen as he felt as if those beautiful eyes could see all his insecurities. He kept his head high, as a part of him knew he could trust the agent. With his life – as a coworker, and that, he’d known for years. But also, recently he was figuring out, that he could trust Callen privately - to respect and protect him, to make sure his boundaries were respected. Perhaps even with his heart. There was something that was changing slowly between them turning into something more than friendship; it was turning that platonic and friendly care they had for one another into something different that he was still trying to figure out what was. Adoration perhaps? Not love – no it was way too early to talk about love – but he felt not only lust, but also a wish for emotional intimacy, an infatuation with the man and it was those feelings were someone he was trying to express right now. 

“You surprised me” Callen said in a low voice, not accusingly but rather sounding a bit amused and reluctantly impressed. 

As he said it, he looked a bit bashful about getting caught off guard, and shy about admitting it. Deeks knew, that the agent was not an easy guy to sneak up upon. He smiled at G as cherished this rare show of emotions that showed so openly in G’s expression. He knew, right now he was privy to a part of G that he rarely showed to anyone, willingly. 

“I know I did. And I liked doing it” He affirmed, then asked softly “Did you mind?” 

Marty felt like he needed to know if he’d crossed any boundaries with Callen and kept his focus solely on Callen. He saw a small amount of surprise flicker over his face at the question, that Marty couldn’t explain right now. He was unsure if Callen liked surprises or not. He knew the man liked surprising others, but when it was the other way, something told Deeks he needed to ask. When Callen didn’t answer reply to his question right away, he knew he was right. 

“I didn’t mind your surprise. I liked it, actually, but I don’t like all kinds of surprises. Not those where people sneak up on me to try and frighten me”, he said, staying close, but at the same time crossing him arms over his chest, guarding himself and closing his body language of a bit, probably unconsciously. Marty made a mental note. No scary surprises. 

“One thing I really liked, though was that good morning kiss”, accentuating the word ‘liked’. The agent continued speaking, and the look in his eyes turned flirty, matching the smirk.

“Well then I better remember that, huh, so I can make you a happy man, as often as I can”, he said, finally now opening the door for Callen so they could walk back to the bull pen and get to work.

\--------------------

When Callen and Deeks were back they saw that Nell and Eric had come down from the OBS center, and soon the team was presented for the task of the day. The day would be spent in the bull pen working with a long list of persons of interest, each, that they’d gotten from Olmann. While yesterday had been all about the drug bust and practical stuff concerning the arrest of Olmann’s men as well as working together with the DEA, Eric and Nell had also managed to find time to look into the data from Olmann’s phone and online contacts. 

The two tech meercats were extraordinarily fast and skillful and so, they had already sorted through all the contacts in Olmann’s phone and removed some unimportant names from their total list og names, before creating three lists for each agent to work through. Still, there was a lot of names to go through, and each person on the new lists was someone Olmann was willing to contact for intel. Some persons on the lists was someone, Olmann would tell them how to use as contacts, as way into the LGBT clubs where sometimes they could encounter to want entrance to a club where they needed insider connections to enter. So, basically the team had two assignments: They needed to take a deep dive into the history of each person of the lists. They needed to determine if A: there was anything interesting to peruse with the person as a way to gain more intel or B: the person could turn out to be a possible suspect. 

A few of the persons on one separate list was one with five names. Those were some names Callen needed to call and ask Sam about. A while a back he had worked a case with another team due to his skillset and the names on the separate list consisted of names Sam had run into, before. Deeks could sense that Callen looked forward to speaking with Sam. The two men were very close, and considered each other brothers, even though there was of course no doubt they were not related and despite the fact that they sometimes argued like an old married couple. 

Sam would be home from vacation in 4 days, and Deeks was thinking a lot about how that would affect things between him and Callen. So far, he had found it nice that the former SEAL was out of the way, as they worked this case. He enjoyed that there were no questions about him and Callen matching up as a team, also when they were not undercover, and he liked the amount of alone time, they’d had. Still, he also missed Kensi as a partner. There was something nice and calming about working with the same person for years and knowing each other as well as he and Kensi did. Also, he would be able to focus easier with her as his partner. There were no chance of him jumping her bone or vice versa. 

With Callen it was different, now. More than once, he had been both embarrassed about himself and his libido that was acting up as if he was a teenager again, and very grateful that they had a lot of desk work to do today, as he sat with a hard cock in his pants. He had gotten distracted from work and as his mind strayed it went to fantasies about the kinds of things he and Callen could do together, as well as thinking too much about what had taken place in his apartment, yesterday. As he sat there, aroused, it had been something close to torture to be able to sit and watch but not touch the man staring of his fantasies – the guy that made him feel like this, in the first place and his gorgeous blue eyes, sexy body and those lips, which had felt so fucking amazing wrapped around his cock. 

At one point, Callen caught Deeks gazing longingly at him. As their eyes met, Deeks could see that Callen quickly sensed what was going on. He said nothing, only turned his focus to his phone. Within few minutes he had put it down and a few seconds later, Deeks felt his own phone buzz in his pocket, as he received a text. 

Callen 10:34 AM: [Thought I told you to behave, yesterday, Deeks. Get your mind out of the gutter ;)] 

Deeks blushed, as he read the text, and tried to sit still. The text did not help him to calm down. Not at all. Dammit. Why did Callen have to be so hot AND observant? It made life difficult for him… 

Deeks: 10:37 AM: [But it was thinking about you, about yesterday… that was what got me all hot and bothered :( so that’s not fair!]

He sent the text to Callen and pretended to work, shifting around some papers on his desk, writing down the name of the person he was looking into, on a notebook, and looked at a picture of the guy, as he waited for Callen to react. 

As Callen finally looked as his phone, Deeks saw his neck turn a shade more red than it was now, and as the agent moved around a bit in his chair, he saw him pulling a bit at the collar of his long sleeved blouse as well. ‘Oh, look, look! I’m not the only one affected, huh, Callen? Karma’s a bitch, huh? Awesome!’, he thought happy with his accomplishment of making Callen horny like he was. He sent a text to Callen containing only a blinking smiley and a smiley sending a kiss, before putting his phone back down on his deck. It was time to get back to work. 

\--------------------

After a few hours of silent working where the agents and the detective took a deep dive into their workload, something changed. Marty was aware he that he probably had a weird expression on his face right now. Fortunately, there was a good reason to explain why: He was looking up a fetish club that one of the persons on their list went to, and he thought to himself that without being judgmental, this was not exactly his cup of tea. 

As he had looked into the persons on his list, he checked out their backgrounds too, and a lot of them went to some of the kinkier clubs in the LGBT sex clubs in Malibu – actually in the entire LA. A term turned up that he didn’t know, and he googled it, to try and figure out if it had any relevance or something in common with their case. One of things Callen had tasked them with was to take note if there were many similarities between the persons on the list’s life and their victims life and that included similarities in taste of sex activities and sex clubs. 

After he googled the word, he’d ended up choking on his mouthful of coffee, nearly spitting it out, before ending up in a coughing fit. That was after he googled the term “Scat”. Wow. Ew. No-no-no. That sounded disgusting. What on earth?! It was about human waste – as in, shit, mixed with sex?! Oh, the mental picture! His poor brain! - it made him want to gag and throw up. 

After he finally caught his breath, everyone, in and near the bull pen had noticed the incident and of course he was asked what happened to bring on such a reaction from him. Even Hetty came over to see what the was going on. Of course, everyone laughed at him and asked why on earth he would google the kinks he didn’t know about and after teasing him for a bit, he was relieved to find out others the others had made similar mistakes working on cases like this. Hetty had once learned to strip while undercover, and Callen had had the misfortune of getting hit on by a tall, bald Bulgarian guy, who was twice his weight and into fisting – and Callen. Kensi had walked in on an old couple in their 80ties having sex, who she came to interview, as their neighbor was a suspect in a case. 

Deeks had laughed at the tales his coworkers told and he soon felt a lot better about his google search which was a bit disgusting and way to detailed and informative for his taste. 

\--------------------------

After their break and gossip session, Callen left to go call Sam in the armory, where there was peace and quiet, Deeks found himself able to concentrate and started working. It was easier, when he couldn’t pause look up and study the man, he had spent most of the morning with. He found himself easily daydreaming when Callen was in the same room as him. 

Deeks saw an opportunity to set a plan he’d had since this morning in place, and Kensi went up to OBS to get a second opinion on something she’d found in a file. Her and Nell worked together really well, and with Nell as involved as she was in this case and the non-technical work, they were perfect sparring partners for each other. 

As soon as she was up the stairs and out of sight, Deeks went to work. He sneaked over to Callens desk, where he took a lollipop out of his pocket. Him and Callen both favored having a lot of candy close by when they were doing paper work, to keep up their blood sugar and as a reward to themselves and only a few days ago the agent had complained that he always forgot to bring in new candy even though he’d ran out and eaten the last he had. 

So of course, to be sweet and to get that adorable, shy and surprised look back on Callens face, that he’d liked so much this morning, Deeks decided to surprise ‘his man’ as he found he liked calling Callen, with candy. Lots of candy. He popped back to his own desk, took his stack of post-it notes, in the ocean blue color that only he had(each agent had their own color) - ocean blue color and then he put a lollipop in to the pen holder on Callens desk and moved the holder onto a ocean blue post-it note, on which he’d written a small, flirty, personal note on. 

Deeks looked forward to the tiny show he would get to see when Callen came back. Not only would Callen notice the holder standing in the wrong place. The agent would move it back, right away. Deeks was sure of this. Due to the hint he would find on another post-it, hidden in the file in next side, on his name-list he would spend the rest of his day checking his stuff for more candy. The next post-it told him how many pieces of candy that had been hidden, but not where, and Deeks smiled to himself as he wandered around work, wearing a mischievous smile and with candy for his man in his pocket. 

\-----------------------------------------------  
As the team worked time flew, and soon it became time for lunch. 

“I have a surprise guys” Deeks said, smiling, “I decided to be a nice guy and a good friend and a lovely coworker… So, I decided to bring my specialty: Frittatas, to work, for everyone at the team”, he said, sneakily looking at Callen to see the reaction from the man. He started out smiled and then the amused smile about how big a deal Deeks made of making and brining lunch for the team turned into a private smile that bordered on a sexy but remained concealed. 

“That’s very nice Deeks, what’s the occasion? What, did you break one of Hetty’s teacup or did you make a stain on some of the clothes you’ve borrowed?” Kensi asked, both curious and teasing but also excited about the food. Deeks really did make amazing frittatas and his team knew it. 

“Naah,” Deeks said, I just wanted today to be nice despite the fact that we are going through paperwork all day” he said, and the team nodded. 

This day was one of those slow ones, that you sometimes just needed to get though, because you were stuck in a case and needed new information, intel, persons of interest and suspects to be able to move on. 

After Kensi called Eric and Nell they all sat down to eat at the lunchroom at work, and even Hetty had time to join the team. Luckily Deeks had made enough food for everyone, and as they dug in, Deeks suddenly swallowed a mouthful of food with far more difficulty than usual. He sat next to Callen, and the daring and cheeky agent had decided to put his hand rather high up on his thigh and give it a squeeze, at the same time managing to be fully immersed in a conversation he had with Nell and Kensi about something training related, that Nell had asked for advise about. Deeks hadn’t been listening fully before, and now he had no idea what they were talking about. His focus were elsewhere. 

“Callen, can you pass me the salt and pepper, please?” he asked. 

Callen looked at him, as he heard the question and as their eyes met, Deeks saw a teasing look in the eyes of the agent. As soon as he had given him what he asked for, Callen changed his focus back to the conversation with Kensi and Nell. That confused Deeks. ‘G, what are you doing?’ he thought to himself, and carefully ate his food, trying to look like Callen was not stroking his hand up and down his thigh, so close to his crotch that he sometimes felt a finger brush against his clothed cock, and he though about nasty things to make sure his dick didn’t get any ideas and got hard. 

“Mr. Deeks. You’re very quiet. Is something wrong?”, Hetty asked, and the hand on his thigh stopped moving immediately and froze very close to his cock. ‘Dammit Callen’ He thought. Then he told the team about something that had been on his mind today, other than the thoughts he’d had about Callen. 

“I’m just thinking about Monty. He is at his vet today; his partner took him. He needs to get shots and to get a full medical check-up and cleaned his teeth and he dislike that enough that they need to sedate him. I hate that. But they’re good people, very professional, so he’ll be fine. I’m going to pick him up tomorrow when the sedation has worn off” 

“oh, yikes, sedation? He must really not like getting his teeth cleaned, huh? Poor boy! Can we buy him a toy? Some treats?” Nell asked. 

She and Monty had become good friends. When Deeks brought him to work sometimes, the dog had often wandered up to OBS to keep the IT staff company, when he wasn’t allowed to join the team in the field. In the start the tech’s had been reluctant – Monty was a big dog, after all – but his calm and kind nature had soon made them all love him, and now he had a few toys up there, a blanket to lie down on and a bone to chew up there. 

Hetty asked a few more questions about Monty and about his day trip at the vet as the team listened, and the rest of lunch were spent on talking about the case and about what the rest of the day would be focused on, in relation to this. Kensi had found a few persons on her list that she wanted to take a closer look at, and she had planned for her and Nell to make a quick trip undercover, to visit those persons without revealing that they were cops. 

The persons on Kensi’s list that they were looking at, could turn out to be person of interest, but they were also potential suspects, and that meant that neither Callen nor Deeks, could go with them, not even as back up. If they were seen by the wrong people, the undercover work they’d done so far would be ruined, and Hetty had put her foot down, with a firm “no, Mr. Callen”, when he’d expressed a wish to go, anyway. The agent had been remarkably silent for the rest of the lunch, grumpy. 

\------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Kensi and Nell retreated to the armory for a few hours to share intel and to plan what how they would approach each of the persons they were checking out for the case. Hetty joined them for a while, sharing tips, knowledge and a few old-school spy tricks and weapons

In the mean-time Callen and Deeks were up at OBS with Eric, sharing what they had found, individually, with Eric to get fresh pairs of eyes on their intel. Some of it, they would continue to work on, on their own and some of it would be given to Eric to look into with his particular skill set to see what he could dig up. 

As Kensi and Nell left to find their suspects, Deeks and Callen sat down to work. During lunch Deeks had forgotten all about his surprise for Callen. So, when he heard a small “oh”, muttered from the agent he looked up, questioning. He saw that Callen had found the lollipop in his pen holder, and kept looking, as discreetly as possible as the agent unwrapped his candy and put it in his mind, and he felt amused about the pondering look on G’s face. Soon, Deeks heard Callen chuckle, and looked at him more directly again. He saw Callen had found the note that said 

‘Something sweet for an even sweeter person. Thanks for taking such good care of me, when I got hurt yesterday. D.’

“You’re full of surprises today, huh” Callen said, smiling warmly at Deeks, and later, when he thought Deeks wasn’t looking, he opened his drawer, to put the note in his wallet. In there, he saw something unexpected – another ocean blue post it. 

‘You are kind, smart and hot’ it read. Beside it, laid another piece of candy. Deeks smiled to himself as he saw the look on Callens face. It was clear that he wasn’t sure what was going on, but he looked happy and he even kept the note. 

The smile on his face was a special one, Deeks though. It was not the one he showed everyone, every day, but rather a private one, that appeared rarely, when the agent felt cared for or cherished. Deeks had seen it a few times recently, and caused it only a handful of times himself, so to see it made the detective very happy. G deserved people in his life, who cared enough about his to surprise and cherish him. Someone he could show his private side to, and Deeks found himself thinking that even though he had never considered being in a relationship with a guy he wanted that with G. He wanted to cherish and care for the man in front of him and be one he could confide in, and he wanted to know all of Callens smiles. Wanted G to be his boyfriend and for him to be Callens boyfriend. And surprisingly enough that was not thoughts that scared him. 

Happy that his planed was successful, Deeks turned his focus back on work. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Late in the afternoon, around 4 PM Callen had left the bull pen, and Deeks didn’t think much about it. But when the agent wasn’t back after forty-five minutes, it occurred to him that Callen could have gone out in the field after Kensi and Nell on his own, and he hurried outside to see if his car was still there. It was. Deeks was curious about the whereabouts of the man, and he now that he though about it, he knew just where to look for the agent – in the shooting range. 

As he got there, he could see Callen in there shooting, but also looking way more tense than usual and he got worried. As soon as Callen put his gun down, Marty walked into the room. 

“Hey. What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I… it’s nothing”, Callen said, not meeting Deeks’ eyes. The agent picked up his gun again, fired shot after shot, and Deeks hurried to cover his ears and he muttered a few cursed. 

“Callen! CALLEN!”, He called out, when he saw the horrible aim the agent had. 

There was clearly something bothering him. When the man stopped firing, he stepped over to him. Placed a hand carefully on his shoulder and put his hand on top of Callens hand on the gun, guiding it to the table. He stepped close and pulled Callen into a half-hug and he intertwined their fingers, and then he carefully and wordlessly moved Callen’s hand away from the gun, lifted the hand and kissed it. Then he ran his thumb back and forth over the top of his hand, as he felt the agent in front of him get calmer, slowly. 

“Sorry” Callen said in a low voice. 

Marty came him a squeeze, pulling him a bit closer. “Hey it’s okay. But talk to me. What’s going on?”

“It’s just this case. We keep hitting dead ends. I just got a text from Kensi. Their suspect can be eliminated from the list. We keep drawing blanks!” he exclaimed, sounding a bit agitated again. 

“I… We… These people, our victims… they deserve getting justice, they were most likely killed, just because of who they love, and we just…” he said, wildly gesticulating with his arms, before continuing. 

“I feel like we’re failing them by not getting closer than we were at the beginning, to solve this case. We’ve got nothing!!”

“Hey, hey. I know, G, babe, I know, ssh”, Marty said, doing everything he could think of, to soothe the agent. He sensed that his closeness made it better, so he wrapped himself around the man, trying to be a calming and steady statue for G to lean on, in his emotional storm. 

It was rare to see Callen this way, with a case getting under his skin, but Marty knew the feeling – they all did. Sometimes you felt like you were in a rut. Like everything you did looked were the wrong places to find clues to solve the case. Sometimes a case was hard to crack open and sometimes you felt like you were missing something. With this case, it was a bit of everything for them, and he had a feeling, that for Callen, there was something personal involved, somehow. He seemed to more affected by this case, than the rest of the team, but with the way things were between them, Deeks decided not to push the issue. If Callen wanted to talk about it, he would open up to him, he hoped. 

While Deeks was thinking, it seemed that the fight and energy had left Callen, who slumped against him with a last frustrated sigh. 

“Hey. We’ll get the person who did this. Ok, babe, I promise”, he said, keeping the agent close, and Callen turned in his arms, and settled again, this time with his face hidden in the place where Deeks’ neck and shoulder met.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day passes in quite another pace than yesterday. It was as if they only just needed to get started with their lists yesterday, Callen thought, and now they all got lead after lead on the case. They had a lot of persons to investigate further and clues to work on – places, technical evidence and so on, and everyone at the team had felt like they were moving forward again, after a slow and frustrating day yesterday. 

Callen sat down at his desk after having been upstairs to talk to Eric and Nell about a hunch he had about Olmann, and he’d talked to the wonder twins who’d look into it. Now looked over at Marty as discreetly as he could. The agent knew he was wearing a small pining smile on his face, which he didn’t need anyone to comment on. The fact was, that he’d gone to work this morning with a smile on his face and with a positive attitude because of the curly headed man in front of him. 

Their private talk yesterday, where the younger man had comforted him when he was frustrated had really meant a lot to him. He’d really gotten sad and angry about their lack of progress. He had needed to be calmed down and often it was only Hetty or Sam who noticed when he was affected by a case like that and they were usually the only ones who dared to get close to him and talk with him about it was with the case that was bothering him. The fact that Deeks had found him, and the fact that he didn’t turn his back on him, as he showed vulnerability… Callen couldn’t put into words what that meant to him. 

His phone buzzed on his desk, pulling him out of his thoughts, and G raised his eyebrows, seeing that he’d gotten a text from Deeks. Before opening the text, he lifted his eyes from his phone and looked over at the detective and across the bullpen. Their eyes met. Deeks had a strange look in his eyes as he looked at Callen and he gestured towards the phone on Callens desk. The agent furrowed his eyebrow brow but took the hint and picked up his phone. The text he read was a short one. 

Deeks: 2:37 PM: [You ok?] 

Callen looked over at Deeks again. Why would he not just ask him about that out loud. This behavior from the detective was different than what he was used to. 

Callen: 2:39 PM: [I’m fine. Why do you ask? :)] he typed out. He looked at the text for a moment before adding a ‘:)’ smiley and pressing send. 

Before long, his phone buzzed again, and this time Callen looked over at Kensi who luckily seemed oblivious to what was going on right in front of her, as she seemed deeply immersed in her work. He opened the new text from Deeks. 

Deeks: 2:41 PM: [Just checking. You just seemed to have a far-away look in your eyes :) But you also seem to be in a better mood today than yesterday?]

Callen couldn’t contain his smile this time. He felt himself flush. He really liked how observant Deeks was and how much he cared about Callen, his boundaries, wellbeing and his feelings. It was something very new for G and it brought out feelings and reactions in Callen that he was not used to dealing with. Such as blushing… 

Keeping his eyes on his phone, he found himself too shy or rather a bit too vulnerable to feel comfortable to be looking up and meet the eyes of Marty. He mentally scolded himself a bit – he was a strong and capable team leader and special agent at a NCIS special team, who just happened to blush... He could deal with this! With that thought in mind he started out typing again. 

Callen: 2:45 PM: [I just thought about yesterday. About our talk. I’m glad you were there. Glad it was you who were there to talk to me.]

Callen: 2:46 PM: [And yes, I’m in a much better mood today. Partly due to all these lollipops that I keep finding, that a certain someone left for me ;)] 

Deeks stood up, and walked toward the armory while texting, and Callen looked at him with a small pining look in his eyes. Why did he leave? 

Soon his phone buzzed, and he got his answer and he laughed out loud. 

Deeks: 2:45: [I know nothing about that! :D See you, need to find Hetty. Might have a lead]

Callen read the text, intrigued about the possible lead, and got back to work again. He wanted to make the most of the feeling of momentum that they seemed to have with their case today and he decided to try and concentrate on his work and not think too much about Marty. The LAPD liaison distracted him often, always had with his antics and with his loud and funny personality. But since the relationship between them had changed and had turned flirting and sexual, it had gotten worse.

He shook his head at himself. Never in a million years had he imagined himself horny at work or getting together with someone from NCIS. And even if Deeks was technically an LAPD officer and only a NCIS liaison that included him. This whole thing had taken him by surprise, but he found himself not minding it. There was something nice and easy about this thing with Marty. It was special and funny changing the dynamic with a person in his life who knew him very well as a friend, and where it was a friendship turning into more, instead of a stranger turning into a romantic partner. 

\------------------------------

Late in the afternoon Callen stalked angrily into the bullpen. He walked straight over to his desk and stared for a second at the subject of his anger: His phone. He’d forgotten the damn thing – something which he’d naturally only realized as he stepped over the threshold of his home and realized it wasn’t in his pocket, after a grueling traffic ride through LA. He’d found out his phone was not with him, when he’d intended to text Deeks to flirt with the man. He intended to see if they could arrange to see each other privately and hang out, as he found himself craving to spend time with him.

He turned around to walk back out to his car, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to check what it was. He saw Deeks’ bag and jacket still at his table. Thinking back to earlier, he’d not seen the agent leave, which at the time, he’d been slightly upset about. Now he realized that the agent might not have left at all, at least not for the rest of the day, and Callen wondered why he was still at work and where specifically the detective actually was now. 

After a checking a few rooms without finding Deeks, Callen hit jackpot at he walked to the room outside the shooting range. He saw the Marty deeply concentrated, working on his shooting technique and Callen studied his form – both the shooting one, and the one being that of his ass. He waited for a bit, content to have a chance to take in the agent, while not being looked at, himself. 

G enjoyed being able to take his time right now, because so far, this had been a change in his life that had taken place in a fast pace, and while Callen was used to things changing quickly in his work life, it was another matter entirely in his private life where he was more hesitant, and not the type to rush in. As Hetty would probably cite to him, Elvis said, “Only fools rush in”, and Callen knew he was a smart guy – not a fool! Right now, he decided to ignore the next sentence of that song which said, “but I can’t help falling in love with you”. Thinking about that was something he was not ready to thing about yet.

The younger man put his gun down and took off his ear miffs and Callen decided to make his presence known and rapped his knuckles against the plexiglass. He smiled as Deeks jumped in shock, clearly very startled and he whipped around fast. Then he opened the door, looking pleased and surprised about seeing Callen. 

“Callen, hi, what’s up man! What are you doing here?”

Callen smiled back at the blonde, equally pleased about seeing and talking to him. 

” I forgot my phone and came back. Saw your things so I wanted to find you…” He explained, pausing halfway through the sentence, as he didn’t know what exactly to say. Soon he continued, asking,

“Are you working on the assignment Sam gave you?” 

He had recognized some of the positions in which Deeks had stood as he was shooting, from their encounter, yesterday. Deeks nodded, suddenly looking a bit insecure and Callen thought briefly about why that might be. He had done well, as far as he could see, yesterday and today. 

“You did good. I watched” He said, and Marty met his eyes with a searching and doubting look in his own eyes, as if looking to see if Callen was genuine. Callen stood calmly there and let him, looking straight back. 

“I… It was good but I want to be better, I want to be awesome at this” he said, before deflecting slightly, as if he felt too vulnerable being so honest about his shooting skills. 

“I’ve already been shot because I didn’t work on my skills and worked on protecting myself…. Can’t have that happen again” He said, half-joking half-seriou. 

Callen frowned, on one hand unhappy about the thought of Deeks getting hurt or shot and on the other hand happy to see that Deeks took their advice and his personal security seriously. 

“Good. We all care about you” He said, pausing. He took a deep breath. “I… I care about you…I…um”, he confessed, clearing his throat. Luckily Deeks hummed, showing he understood him. They looked at each other, both aware of the mutual affection they felt towards each other. 

“I noticed a small thing outside. Can I show you a trick when you fire a shoot at the D-target?” Callen asked, wanting to change the subject back to the work he’d seen Marty do before he got interrupted. G had been impressed to see the skill level the detective had, but also wanted him to be even better – it was a matter of Deeks being able to protect himself after all. ‘When I’m not there to look after him, that is’, a small voice added in his mind.

“Only if I can make you dinner at my place tonight. Want to thank you… In more ways than one” The detective said in a flirting voice, winking at Callen, whose cock jerk hopefully in his pants in response. 

Callen stepped close, pressing his lips against the blonde’s fast and heated kiss. 

“Ok. But I want full focus for the next hour. We can have fun later. So for now, behave.”, he said, knowing that neither of them would probably be able to behave properly. 

Things started off well. Deeks seemed happy to have Callen there, concentrated and willing to learn, and he respected Callen and his knowledge and experience, so he did as he was told – for a while. 

Callen altered between standing a bit away from the blonde with his back against the plexiglass wall, with his arms crossed watching Deeks move in and out of shooting positions, and once in a while helping Marty with a more hands-on approach teaching method so to speak. 

At one point, Callen took in the way the man in front of him was standing. It did not look entirely right. With the position he was in, he would risk in real life to get shoot in the shoulder or neck in he was standing in front of an enemy. In this wrong position he was in, his aim was also negatively affected. He needed to adjust his position. 

Deeks fired a few shots again. 

“Son of a bitch!”, he cursed as he missed again, landing a shot that was even further away from the bull’s eye on the paper target than the last one. Callen sighed. 

“Not like that Deeks. Now you leaned too much to the right.” He said, as he pushed away from the wall. It was clear that the way he explained things did not work for him, and he walked over to the detective, and squatted down next to him, to be in eyes level with the younger man. Marty looked down, frowning and wouldn’t meet his eyes. Callen felt his stomach lurch. Had he been too hard on him, with the way he said things? 

“Hey. Calm down. You’re doing fine. This is difficult”, he said, with a hand on Deeks’ shoulder and he squeezed his hand as he said the words, to make it clear to Marty that he meant what he said. 

“hey. Look at me, come on” he said, softly. Deeks looked up at him reluctantly, and still looked frustrated, but the frown lessened as he saw Callen smile at him, reassuringly. 

“I know… It just pisses me of that I keep failing at this”, Marty mumbled, annoyed. 

Deciding to cheer him up, Callen grabbed a tighter hold on Marty’s shoulder and pulled him sideways, placing a kiss on his lips, and quieting a startled yell that was coming out of Deeks’ mouth as the man lost his balance. 

When he pulled back, Callen moved his hand onto his legs, and adjusted the way he was sitting, and moving to squat behind him, he moved his torso and arms as well, as he sat there, with his body plastered up against him. 

Deeks allowed him to do so and said nothing as he let out a few uneven breaths, affected by their closeness.

“There” Callen said. “Now try again”

It look a lot of missed shots before Deeks mastered the shooting technique, but as Callen stepped back again, to let him focus on the task, he noticed that the detective seemed to be in a better mood, and he didn’t scold himself or get sad, when he didn’t succeed. Instead he asked Callen once in a while if he should do anything different and he listened to the advice he was given.

When he managed to hit bull eyes on his target five times in a row, he hurried to put his gun down, and he nearly ran over to Callen, who high-fived the man, before he felt himself dragged into a kiss. 

“I did i!” The LAPD Liaison nearly yelled and kissed G again. 

“Can we head home now?”, Deeks asked, in a husky voice, as their lips pulled apart, while he still stood so close that their lips grazed each other. 

Callen was ready to go, but he’d been teased a lot by the man in front of him these days, he thought, and he wanted to get a bit of revenge. He knew the hour they had planned on spending with training, had not gone by yet. 

He dragged Deeks into another kiss, making it hot and dirty, and get one hand move up into Deeks’ hair, taking total control of the kiss, while his other hand moved down the front of the other man, and rubbed over the half-hard, clothed cock he found there, making the younger man whine into their kiss. 

With a slap of his ass, he ended their kiss a moment later, and took a big step back. Both men panted as they looked at each other with hooded eyes. 

“This was just a preview of what will happen later. But we had a deal. We focus on this for an hour, and time’s not up yet”

The heated and pouting look Deeks sent him nearly made him change his mind, but he crossed his arms and nodded towards the gun the blonde-haired man had left on the table. 

Things did not go better from that on. 

\---------------------------------------

Callen thought about how right he had been about the fact that he would end up losing his focus, being alone with Deeks. The air had been filled with sexual tension, lingering touches, heated glances and comments with sexual undertones. 

As soon as the hour they had agreed upon was over, a horny Deeks had dragged Callen out of the shooting room to grab their things, and soon they’d been on their were towards his home, agreeing to let Callen grab an uber to go get to work the next day and for him to leave his car tonight. 

The two men stumbled through the front door, to Deeks’ apartment and Callen clashed his lips and hips hungrily against Marty, as his whole body thrummed with arousal. Then, Callen lost his train of thoughts, all focus on the beautiful, teasing and hot man in front of him, and on their lips that were locked together. 

A thud was heard through Deeks’ apartment as Callen dropped his backpack on the floor, his mind and coordination skills otherwise occupied. An eager Marty pushed him up against the wall, and Callen let out a strangled moan, as he felt a thigh push and rub up against his hard member in his pants, and Deeks continued kissing him. In response G dug in his nails on Deeks’ back, making the man moan and jerk his knee in a motion Callen found immensely pleasurable. 

Callen moved his hands, from Deeks back up into his hair, and he tightened his grip involuntarily as his hand shook and he moaned in pleasure, when the younger man started grinding the knee between his legs in circles and Callen saw stars dance behind his eyelids. Callen wondered for the briefest moment if he should feel bad, or dirty about this. He was Deeks’ boss after all, team leader, but for now, he couldn’t seem to concentrate on the thought. 

Callen pushed away from the wall and walked Deeks backwards, into the living room and towards the couch. Things had quickly headed up between them and he needed more. Needed to have the detective horizontal, needed to be on top of him, lips kept locked together and they hit a few things, on their way to the couch. They even had to stop a few times, too distracted to keep walking. 

Finally finding the couch, Callen landed on top of Marty. There, he was straddling his hips and caging him between his arms and Callen grinded his hard cock down towards Deeks crotch, where he could feel that Deeks was as affected as he is. He attached his lips onto Deeks neck, wanted to taste his skin and take his time. 

“Callen”, the blonde moaned loudly, as Callen found a sensitive spot on his neck. 

Callen repeated the motion he had just made with his lips, and he felt the younger man shaking underneath him, as he gently dragged his teeth over the spot. He smiled into Deeks’ neck, as he felt the man beneath him helplessly and restlessly moved his hands around, on his neck, head and back as if they couldn’t find a place to rest due to the pleasure Callen put him through. 

Callen sat up and chuckled as he heard a muttered ‘wha-?’ come from Deeks. Moving back just a bit he pulled up the detective into a sitting position. He smiled at the disgruntled and horny man in front of him. Marty looked right back at him, pupils dilated with arousal and a flush that stretches from his cheeks, down his neck and which disappears into his shirt, and his curly hair even more messy than usual. He looked gorgeous. Callen followed the patch of red skin with his fingertips until his fingers grazed the fabric of Deeks’ shirt and his eyes followed the movement of his hand. He moved his hand back upward and willed himself to take this slow. This, being with a man, was new for Marty, and he would hate himself if he scared of the younger man by rushing him. Even if his own cock ached and hated him for being a gentleman. 

Looking at him, Callen felt Marty’s hands holding on to his hips. It was as if the younger detective was trying to anchor himself. As if he held on, so Callen couldn’t get away and Callen had no intention to leave or stop. He just wanted to slow things a bit down. Deeks seemed to understand and like the slower pace, as he adjusted Callen in his lap and pulled him back in to another kiss, this time softer, slower. 

Both men lost themselves in each other and the make out session. They enjoyed having time for this. Right now, they didn’t need to rush. Callen didn’t need to go home right away so the detective could go to sleep to be fresh and well rested for work the next day. They didn’t need to leave, wasn’t only on lunch break. Instead, they have the rest of the night off. 

At one point a while later, things started to heat up between then again. Marty took Callen by surprise and suddenly changed their positions, turning them so that Callen ended up on his back. As Callen landed on his back on the couch, he gasped out a surprised and pleasured grunt, as their groins grinded together and he opened eyes that he didn’t even realize he’d closed. His eyes found Deeks’. 

The man smirked back down at him, satisfied with himself and Callens breath quickened. Smiling and confident, Marty looked both hot and beautiful and he felt himself really hot and bothered, affected by the sight. The arousal that had been simmering in him turned more insisting and needy. Suddenly his pants that was already tightened by his arousal felt TOO tight. Suddenly he felt like his shirt was too tight, he felt like he wore too many clothes and like his skin was prickling. 

The younger man started peppering kisses from the back at his ear and down his neck, before nibbling at his collarbone, giving him a hickey. G grinded his hips upward, needing friction, needing something, anything. 

It was unbearably hot to feel Deeks take control like this and as he felt the himself gripping on to the younger man’s shoulders, hands shaking a tiny bit and moaning as Marty found a sensitive spot on his neck. His hips jerked upwards and their hard cocks collided through layers of fabric and Deeks and Callen groaned in response. Hearing Deeks moan Callen felt reassured. At least was not alone in his sexual desperation. 

It was as if all the tension that had built up over the last few days, and especially tonight, in the shooting range now filled him up, and it was as if his body had difficulties containing it any longer. 

“Can you take this off?” Callen asked. He couldn’t take the sexual tension anymore and tugging at Deeks shirt. 

Deeks nodded before he took a hold of the shirt and pulled it over his head, before taking a hold of the bottom of Callens shirt and started tugging at that too. Callen chuckled at his impatience but that soon changes into a moan, as Marty sat up, pulled at Callen and made him sit up as well. Before Callen knew what was going to happen, he felt Deeks’ hands under his shirt, touching his abs and stomach, then moving up and down, stoking and feeling the skin, hidden by his shirt. Callen sat as still as he could and let him.

As Deeks’ motions with his hands continued, Callen felt his skin heat up and tingle with pleasure and he felt Deeks pant into his ear and start the man start to kiss and lick the skin there. The younger man’s hands on him felt so good, but he wished they would move lower, down to his cock. But Callen wouldn’t ask, and instead he grinded his hips upwards in search of more friction and relief. 

Callen felt Deeks scoot backward and hoped he hadn’t scared of the detective, but he didn’t worry too much, because he could still feel the hands of the man on his torso. Callen soon realized that the younger man must have gathered some courage or had simply gotten horny enough that he wanted more, because soon Callen felt his shirt pushed up even more and Deeks lean forward. This time, when he felt a touch on his torso it was not only hands that followed the hem of his shirt but Deeks’ mouth which kissed his stomach and chest. 

Callens body strained to stay still as he felt lips trace his abs, and he felt his stomach jump with his uneven breathing as Deeks’ tongue flicked out to taste his skin. Two fingers pinched one of his nipples and he groaned out loudly in pleasure. His nipples were very sensitive, and the way Marty touched them was just right. 

As the touching of his stomach and chest continued, Callen found his shirt crumpled up in his arm pitches and he wiggled a bit and tore it off. As soon as he did, he felt hands roam over his shoulders and after that they traveled down to his chest to scrape over and tease his nipples again, making him hiss as Deeks used his nails a bit. A wet heat replaced the hands on his nipples after that, and a hand found his other nipple giving it the same treatment as the one before. Callen writhed and didn’t know what to do with himself. This teasing was amazing and unbearable at the same time and his cock was leaking in his pants and hard as a rock, even if the only touch he had felt was rubbing and grinding through his clothes. 

“Deeks, please…” he moaned, not really sure what he was asking for. He wanted anything the man was willing to give, just needed something to happen before he went mad. 

Callen looked Marty straight in his eyes and made a decision. Without breaking eye contact with him, Callen moved a bit to be in a better position, and then he placed his hand on the hem of the detective’s trousers. With a tug at the button he asked his question wordlessly, as he looked at Marty. ‘Can I open your trousers?’. 

“G,” Marty said in a rough voice, interrupting his thoughts, when Callen waited and hesitated. Callen felt a little dizzy at the sound of his name coming from the detective’s lips, and his cock jerked in his own pants, as Deeks pressed his hand up against his cock and rutted against him, letting him feel how hard he was for him. Callen groaned out loud. 

“Does it feel like I don't want this?” Marty whispered,” Come on”

Callen shook his head and took care of his trousers. Deeks moved his hands over to Callen’s trousers and waited for eye contact with the agent. Callen nodded and let Marty to repeat what he had just done. 

Callen pulled Marty into a messy kiss and as their tongues danced and rubbed, Callen enjoyed running his hand over the bare chest of his partner, feeling their bare skin touch. To create more pleasure for Marty he placed his hand on the other man’s clothed cock and started rubbing it through the fabric of his trousers. He felt Marty whine brokenly into his mouth and felt him clench one of his hands that was holding on to his hip. Callen took it as a sign to continue, and after a moment it was his time to moan hoarsely, as Deeks had mirrored his touch and stroked the bugle in his pants.

Deeks pulled away, and before Callen could get worried or ask what was going on, he noticed the young detective struggle to get a rid of his trousers and pants, as he muttered curses under his breath and fumbled around, with shaking hands. Callen decided to help, and with two people on the task, soon both clothing items were lying on the floor. Deeks looked a bit shy, suddenly, and Callen reminded himself that this was the first time Marty was naked in a sexual context, with another man. With him. 

“You’re beautiful” he said. 

He made sure to look Marty in the eyes as he said it. He would not let the younger man brush of his compliment with a smart remark or a joke. Deeks smiled at him and seemed to get the message, before he hooked a finger into one of the belt loops of Callens open trousers and tugged at them. Callen got the memo and took of the last of his clothes as well. 

As Marty sat down in Callens lap again, now naked, it was in a movement that was slow and careful. Callen watched him to make sure he felt comfortable. He kept his touching above the waist and took his time to slowly explore his partners torso. He kissed and nibbled on Deeks’ collarbone, and up his neck towards his ear, meanwhile moving his hands around on his torso, stroking his abs. 

When he kissed down Marty’s chest and took a nipple into his mouth to suck and lick at, Deeks moaned so loud Calen could feel the vibrations from his lungs through his chest. 

“AAah! G, please!” He’d said, “G, please… Touch me”. He took a hold on his hand and moved it downwards. Then he put a hand on G’s cock. 

Callen decided not to be a tease, and he put a hand directly on Marty’s rock-hard member. The skin was smooth and warm, moist with pre-come and Callen pulled his hand up and rubbed Marty’s cockhead to lubricate his hand and make it glide more easily. 

The touch made Deeks do the same, mirroring his actions, and the touch made G’s level of arousal skyrocket. Both men moaned at the same time. Deeks dragged Callen up to be at eyes level with him, and as they both started stroking each other’s hard cocks, they smashed their lips together in a hot new kiss and moaned into what had quickly turned into a rather wet and clumsy make out session. It was as if they needed the closeness and intimacy more than they were actually able to focus on kissing, too aroused and too focused elsewhere. 

Callen stroked his partners cock in a fast pace, too turned on to tease, and immediately he sensed the reaction from Deeks, his faster breathing, the uncontrolled twitching movements of his hips, and nails that dug inti his shoulder, with the hand Deeks didn’t use to stroke Callen. The added element of pain made Callen groan and jerk his cock up into the grip Marty has on his cock. Marty noticed this and did it again, before dragging his nails carefully down his chest, before the fingers wrapped around Callens nipple, massaging it. Meanwhile his other hand kept moving on Callens cock and he felt on cloud nine. 

“God, Deeks…” He moaned, “Oooh… so good”

Despite this being his first time with a man Deeks does such a good job pleasuring him, grip tight and hot, but not too tight on his cock and even dividing his focus. Callen ran his hand down to roll around Marty’s balls in his hand. 

“G! Ooooh!”, he nearly yelled, clearly liking the sensation. 

Maty moaned again as he kept going and then Callen felt the movement repeated on his own balls, as Deeks seemed to sometimes mirror his actions, perhaps inspired by how he could pleasure another man than himself, from what Callen did. 

The moans from both men became more frequent as time went on. The sound of skin gliding on skin as well of moans were loud in the otherwise quiet apartment. Deeks had begun to moan and mumble incomprehensible words as Callen sensed he was getting close, and he was not far behind himself and he could feel his balls drawn tight. 

Their hand movements were fast and a bit clumsy now, as both men are horny beyond belief and close to the edge. They pant against each other’s cheeks, to aroused to focus to keep their lips locked together. 

“I’m, close, G” Deeks said, in a tone somewhere between a moan and a while, “ple-please don’t stop… s-so close!”, and his hips jerked wildly beneath Callens hands. 

“Me too, god! Me too-” Callen moaned, as he panted. 

After a few jerks of his hand on Deeks’ cock, he felt the other man tense in his arms as he gasped loudly. Deeks buried his face in the junction of Callens neck and shoulder his cock spurted shot after shot of hot wet cum, that ended up covering G’s hand and chest. The younger man jerked and trembled in his arms, and the hand on his cock faltered for a moment. 

The sight of Deeks coming was all too much for Callen to handle, and it sent him hurtling towards the edge. Callen took his own hand and placed it on top of Deeks’. Together they jerked him furiously fast and just right and seconds later he came as well, with a long groan of Marty’s name, painting Deeks’ thighs and stomach with white stripes of cum. 

Both men slumped against each other, worn out, and Callen leaned backwards on the couch, dragging Marty with him into a reclining position, with the younger man resting on his chest. Callen ran a hand through Deeks’ messy hair and kissed the side of his head, and he chuckled as he heard him hum contently, still out of breath. 

“Oh god. Holy guacamole! G, I think you broke me”, he mumbled against his chest and Callen laughed out loud. He couldn’t stop caressing the younger man and let his hand run down Marty’s chest, before he reached the detective’s ass, which he pinched, smiling to himself as Deeks shrieked, surprised. 

“Hey…” he muttered, swatting Callen on his arm. Then the man continued regaining his breath. 

“Good” he said, smug. He used his arms around Marty to pull the man closer to him and kissed him lazily and slowly. 

“Seriously, that was really good” Deeks said, a bit later, while they were still resting against each other, and Callen was happy to hear him say it. He felt a warm feeling in his chest and a need to keep Marty close to him, along with a mix of feelings that he didn’t fully understand now. He felt Marty move in his arms and groaned unhappily when the man sat up. Callen, who’d laid with closed eyes and relaxed, reached out blindly, and grabbed a hold on Deeks. He pulled the sitting man back down into his arms, and rolled around, to he was on top of the other man. 

After kissing him deeply he said, “Hi” and smiled down at Marty, who looked back up at him tiredly but with mirth and affection in his eyes. It was a look that made Callens heart clench in a pleasant way and he didn’t want to think about what that meant. Not right now. 

“where’re you going?”

“Shower. Monty’s handler at LAPD, Steve, is coming by with him in a bit” he said. He placed his hands on Callens shoulders, and after caressing him, he pushed at Callen. 

“Come on, G. Up. Join me in the shower”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty minutes later Callen is drying himself off after he had taken a shower when he heard the doorbell ring. Deeks had a left the bathroom minutes ago to get dressed, and while he dries off the last of the water from his skin and hang up his towel, he heard muffled voices, Marty’s and a male voice he doesn’t recognize as well as barking and paws on wooden floors. ‘It must be Monty and his handler’, he thinks to himself, remembering the conversation he’d had with Marty before they jumped into the shower and nearly ended up in a round two. In the end they’d both been to tired and sated for now, to really go for it, and they’d ended up having a steamy shower in more ways than one including a bit of groping and yet another long, hot make out session. 

Callen rubbed a finger over his tingling lips and shook his head at the thought of him and Deeks. They behaved like two horny teenagers, not able to keep their hands of each other even if their level of stamina was a bit lower than teenager’s amount of energy. Then he got dressed in the boxers, t-shirt and sweatpants Deeks had left for him. 

He checked his phone while he listened to the voices he could hear from the hallway and waited in the bathroom for Steve to say goodbye and leave and for Marty to close the door after him. When the LAPD officer was gone, G walked out the bathroom door and he found the man in the kitchen, in the middle of grabbing two beers from his fridge. When Deeks spotted him, he was greeted with a cheeky wolf whistle and a wink. Then he was given his beer. In response to the whistle Callen raised his eyebrows in question. Deeks had seen him way more dressed up than this, or naked for that sake. And he liked the way he looked now, enough to whistle? Why?

The detective shrugged. “I like you in my clothes” and looked at him from his head to his feet and back again, in the classic flirty elevator move. 

That, Callen did not expect, but he nodded, thoughtful and clanked his bottle of beer into Marty’s in a toast and nonverbal acknowledgement of his response. A sound made them both look down. Next to them on the floor, Monty was scarfing down the food in his bowl, tail wagging wildly. It was only when the bowl was licked so clean that it was shining that the mutt noticed Callen and came over to him to greet him with a lick of his hand. When Marty looked at each other again, Marty gestured to some food items on the counter. 

“Why don’t you go into the living room and find us something to watch, a show or some tv? Then I’ll join you as soon as food is in the oven?” 

Deeks asked, and Callen remembered that he’d been invited for dinner. Since they’d been busy when they got home, he’d forgotten all about it and now the prospect of a home cooked meal made his heart beat harder with happiness. It wasn’t often he was given a treat like that. He looked forward to the meal. He knew Deeks was a good chef, had tasted meals cooked by the man a few times and he’d noticed the food Deeks brought for lunch sometimes that looked and smelled nice. 

Callen soon wandered into the living room and he was joined by Monty who studied him for a bit, before he sniffed around in the room, and ended up on the floor chewing on a toy. Callen picked up the tv remote and found some news that he wanted to watch while he waited for Deeks. Then he sat down on the couch. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Callen became awake slowly and was rather confused as to where he was for a moment. ‘Oh, right. I’m at Deeks’ place’ he remembered as he sensed the other man nearby, surprising himself by knowing the sounds and smell of the man enough to recognize him with closed eyes. As he became more awake and aware, he slowly took a few things in. There was a blanket thrown over him, and the hand that had shook him gently awake, rested gently on his shoulder. He also noticed a big warm lump leaning up against and a bit over his leg which he opened his eyes to look at, expecting it to Deeks sitting there. Instead it was Monty who’d curled up and was asleep against him, whereas Marty sat squatted down to be in his eye level on the floor next to the couch. 

Callen smiled at the sight of both man and dog. He didn’t mind at all, sharing the couch with Monty, even if it was something he’d never tried before. He’d never had pets as adult, and it wasn’t something he’d tried in his many foster homes as a child spending time with a dog. He soon concluded that he enjoyed the closeness and warmth of having Monty there and he smiled at Deeks who’d tried to sneakily gauge his reaction to having Monty, even if Callen noticed him doing it. 

Callen sat up and he was still a bit groggy with sleep as he gathered his thoughts. He was confused about his own behavior. He’d not realized he’d been tired enough to fall asleep. Nor that he was at a place where he felt safe enough to nod off. He didn’t usually sleep much, so the fact that he’d been tired enough to have fallen asleep in another place than at his house or at work on the couch near the bull pen had really surprised him – even if the younger man at his side had worn him out a bit with their activities on this very same couch. 

“Hi G. Dinner’s ready.” Deeks said in a gentle and low voice. “You fell asleep, so I decided to let you rest while I cooked.” Then he gestured towards Monty. 

“When I came back to turn off the tv, Monty was lying there, guarding you while you slept. He never does that with other people than me or my mama. He likes you.” He said and ran his hand down over the back of the dog. 

“It’s fine” Callen said with a smile and a yawn. He moved to sit upright in the couch again and smirked to himself when his shirt rode up and revealed a bit of skin, which he caught Deeks stare at. He coughed and Deeks hurried to stand up, rubbing his neck while he moved and he wouldn’t look at Callen for a few seconds, even if Callen noticed his faintly rosy cheeks anyway. 

“you can look you know. You touched earlier”, Callen said, and Deeks chuckled.

“I know. I’m still getting used to that” he said and turned so he could look Callen in the eyes and winked at him. 

The men walked into the kitchen and brought the food to the small dining room table there, and a comfortable silence stretched out between them while they ate, which was only broken a few times when Callen complimented Deeks on the food. 

When they were cleaning up after dinner, Callen uncharacteristically yawned for the fourth time, as he’d also been tired during the dinner. 

“You’re sleeping here” Deeks blurted out. The man had seemingly decided for him, and before Callen could protest - he was fine, he could just take an uber home – Deeks raised a finger in the air, stopping him from speaking with the gesture. 

“No. Stop. I’m serious” he said. And so, that’s what Callen did.


	10. Chapter 10

Marty Deeks woke up in a very pleasant way. Laying on his stomach, he was dragged softly out of the depths of sleep, by a soft voice, a hand running up and down the part his bare back that was not covered by the duvet and soft kisses on his neck and on his shoulder. He yawned and stretched before he turned his head which was buried in the pillow, and peeked at G, who was sitting on the bed, smiling at his bedmate. 

“…huh?” he mumbled, having heard that Callen spoke to him, but not what he actually said, not entirely awake just yet. 

Callen laughed at him, clearly more awake than him, and repeated, “good morning, sleepy head. Slept well?”

Marty squinted at him, confused about how awake the man seemed, even though he knew the man did not sleep a lot. Then he noticed a book in his lap. 

“Good morning. I slept so good! Didn’t know you’re a person who like to stay the night, though.” He said. To to his great amusement and surprise he saw Callen look away and scratch his neck, apparently a bit embarrassed. 

“Hey. Don’t. I like that you stayed”, he said, turning to lay on his side and grabbed Callens finger which he tugged at, to make the man face him. It took a bit of coercion with the use of finger tugging and puppy eyes staring at the face of Callen, but in the end the slightly older man looked at him reluctantly. When their eyes finally met, Deeks brough his hand up to him mouth and kissed it. When Callens immediate reaction was to look down, now with an even more sky look on his face, Deeks mumbled ‘no no no, you’, and sat up before simply moving over to straddle the man, who looked at him with a bewildered look in his eyes. 

“Silly man… After what we did yesterday!” Deeks mumbled, as he rested his forehead against G’s. Then he kissed him, morning breath be damned. 

When they broke a part, Callen kept his forehead resting up against Deeks’ and his eyes closed. Deeks decided to consider it a victory for now, and as he adjusted his position on top on Callen, his leg bumped into something. ‘Oh right, the book’ he thought to himself. He picked it up and smiled. It was a part of his collection of Hans Christian Anderson Fairytales, the first book out of five, which contained the complete collections of Anderson’s fairytales. It was books containing stories that he’d always loved. His mama used to read those tales for him as bedside stories and so he’d always found comfort in the different universes. When he found the complete set in a thrift store had to own the collection. He picked up the book, aware that Callen was looking at him and opened the book to see what the man under him had been reading: The little mermaid. Oh. His favorite fairytale, ever. Right. That was a weird coincidence because he was certain he’d never told anyone other than his mama, that this particular fairytale held a special meaning to him. In his childhood, when he was at the beach with his mama he’d often in secret looked for signs of mermaids that had been turned into human beings and he’d spend endless hours studying the people on the beach, to see if he could figure out if some of people he saw was not real humans but in fact mermaids or mermen in disguise as humans. When he swam in the ocean, he’d look for the sea creatures as well, and those many hours, spend on the beach was a nice escape, for him as well as for his mama from his abusive dad. For this reason, among others, he still loved the ocean and the beach to this day and went there sometimes with his mama as well as when he needed to find a peace of mind and when he needed a place to think. 

He realized he’d been lost in thoughts and remained quiet for some time when Callen softly said, “Deeks?”

“Oh, right, sorry. Were you awake for long? You’ve read quite a lot…” He asked, averting the attention on him, as well as the questioning look, he got from Callen. Again Callen turned shy, and he gestured to the right. What was going on? Deeks looked to the side, and it was only now when he saw a tray with plates full of food, that he noticed the smell of food and coffee in the room. The tray contained types of food that he was certain that he did NOT have in his home, yesterday. 

“Look, you looked so peaceful, sleeping, okay. I didn’t want to wake you up earlier, when I woke up early.” Callen begun speaking rather fast, and Deeks kept quiet to let him finish. “We were both exhausted, yesterday, so I let you sleep, and… I um.... I brought Monty out for a walk, grocery shopping and bought some things for breakfast” he said, and gestured again towards the two platters of fruit, croissants, eggs, bacon and sausages and towards the steaming cups of coffee next to the full platters. “Sorry”, Deeks heard him mumble then. He stared unbelievingly at Callen. 

“So, let me get this straight. You took my dog out for a morning walk, you made me delicious breakfast in bed, you woke me up in a nice and soft and pleasant way. And you say sorry?!” 

He grabbed the cheek of the man in front of him. “G!” he exclaimed, “this is absolutely amazing. That food looks delicious, and that was such a nice thing of you to do! Not something to sorry for, Jesus, you’re silly!”, he said and made sure the agent understood him, with a soft and tender kiss. The kiss ended up both longer and more heated than planned, and when they pulled a part, the two men were breathless and disappointed that they did not have time for any funny business before work.

The two men spend some time in bed, eating breakfast together, before parting ways, as Callen needed a change of clothes at his place and Deeks needed to drop off Monty at LADP. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

At work they were the last two persons to arrive, with Deeks walking into the building minutes after Callen. The fact that they were the last two persons to get to work was a rare occurrence, and Deeks hurried over to his desk and sat down, feeling the Hettytm stare at him, as he opened up and turned on his laptop to start working. Seconds later his phone buzzed. He checked the screen. Callen. 

Callen: 9:09 AM: [DEEKS! You left a hickey on me... I was cross-examined by Kensi, who told Sam, Nell and Beale. I even got that Hettytm stare you’re getting now. I think she knows something…]

Deeks: 9:39 AM: [well, I meant to tell you], Deeks wrote, adding ‘not’ in his head, smugly. He liked the look of his mark on G, in the sort of silly primal way that made his blood boil. He would just need to give him some new ones in another place, somewhere where they couldn’t be seen by their boss and coworkers. 

[…but you sort of distracted me when you left this morning…]

He wrote. Then he mentally cursed and he needed to think of the of smell of dog poo and of the taste of broccoli to make his cock behave and stay soft. He and Callen had almost ended up on his couch, again, this morning. What was just meant to be a brief kiss and turned… longer. Deeks had needed to take a cold shower before heading to work – that was why he got there so late, and he would need another if he didn’t get his mind straight and back to work. He typed out the last of his text to Callen. 

[but how could she know? Hetty works in mysterious ways, so if she knows she know. Let’s wait and see. And focus on work]

Callen snorted out a short laugh when he read the message on his phone, and unluckily, Hetty had just walked into the bull pen for an update on the case. 

“Yes Mr. Callen? What did you found amusing?” she inquired, looking accusingly at him as if she was thinking he was laughing at her for some reason. Then the agent made a mistake. 

“Cat video from a friend” he said. 

“Oh how marvelous! Send it for me when you have the time Mr. Callen. I do love a good cat video. Is it a funny one or a sweet one?”, the small lady asked, excited as they rarely saw her about anything but tea and Gucci. Behind her, Deeks mimed the word, ‘FUNNY!’, and Callen saw him type on his phone and send a text. His phone, now with the sound off, buzzed in his trousers pocket and he smiled at Hetty and told her the video was a funny one. 

[I keep a video link as back-up for her, to send her along with flowers(peonies!) if she ever gets mad at me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5Rka0TyrYw . You need to find me a new one. A good one!] 

Hetty called Eric and Nell. They came downstairs from the ops center and told the team about a lot of the data they’d been working on. So far, the most interesting thing they’d dug up, was the diversity of the sexual preference of their murder victims. While all the victims, which were all men had been attracted to other men, they identified themselves differently. The two tech meercats had discovered this by looking into their pasts and online life as well as by analyzing their homes and the image they gave of themselves while they were alive. 

Deeks found it unusual that their victims identified them self so differently and ended up murdered in the same fashion, probably by the same killer. Some of the victims were gay, one was bisexual, and one was pansexual, and he wondered what type of man they all went for. What did they have in common that the killer liked, and what was it about the killer that made him able to flirt and get together with all the different men? Was just he really good looking or was there something about him that made him stand out to them, and what about the other way around? Why were these men chosen by the murderer?

Marty had a feeling that they were missing something. His gut told him something were off. The detective shared his confusion and worries about the motive and the motive for the murders and they all listened closely. Hetty praised him for noticing this new aspect of their case that they’d not yet focused on, and they decided to spend the day looking into the victimology. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, in the afternoon, Deeks told Hetty and the team about the club, Twirl, he’d spent a lot of time researching, yesterday and about a plan he’d made during the day. Twirl was place was club they’d only been able to gain access to thanks to Olmann. It was a very high-end strip club and in there they’d gotten some contacts by Olmann, who’d probably know something or someone who were related to their murder case. Some of the people Olmann had named were some, who was on their lists but some were associates of those persons and therefore someone who could be of interest that they’d not yet looked into. 

The plan was, that when they went to Twirl, Deeks and Callen would be heading inside, while being undercover and by doing that going inside without rising suspicion. By doing this they would be able to inquire in conversation with bar staff and patrons of the club, about the murders in a subtle way. He and Callen would use the same aliases that they’d used to far in the case and they’d pretend to be scared because of the news about the murders related to the LGBT+ community – one their covers belonged to, since they were new to town. This would give them the opening to ask about what had happened. They could ask their questions there about the gender/sexuality aspect as well. Maybe someone from the sex and LGBT club scene could identify a common element about their victims that they hadn’t seen, themselves. 

In the end, after a long discussion the team mostly approved of his plan. Hetty had expressed that she was a bit worried about sending her team into such a high-end and possibly dangerous place such as Twirl. If things went south there was a chance, that it would be difficult for the back up to come to the rescue, and that bothered her. Callen had managed to calm her down and approve of the mission. Hetty had always had a lot of faith in her team leader and he knew as much. They had a wordless conversation with stares back and forth during the discussions, and somehow in the end it seemed that without words Callen had convinced her and showed her what she needed to see in him. That he would take care. That they would be careful and that they would get back in one piece. 

They also talked to Olmann about going to Twirl, and he had turned out to be a great asset. He knew he was facing a lot of jailtime and he made it clear to them that he’d help however he could, not only to make a good impression on his judge when the time came for his trial, but also because of the personal aspect of him sort of knowing one of the victims. He was given a supervised phone call to a contact he had to set up a meeting that evening in Twirl, and soon Callen and Deeks’ undercover names were on the exclusive list to gain access to the club. 

Olmann had also warned them – he stressed that they needed to go undercover, when they went to Twirl. Some of the people he’d told them to talk to was not too fond of cops and some of the names he given them were persons with criminal backgrounds. Twirl was unfortunately a sort of place that attracted those types. Maybe because of the shows that were shown there, and mostly because of the illicit type of “shows” and that wealthy costumers could buy themselves access too. Few people knew about this because of the exclusivity of the place, but Olmann had told them that it was something they needed to know. Maybe this was related to their case, he’d said. 

\------------------------------------

After planning what was going to go down later, Deeks and Callen were dragged into the work wardrobe Deeks mind drifted. He thought back to this morning. To a lovely breakfast, morning cuddles, a sweet caring man in his bed who was oblivious to the fact that he was a really great guy, possibly even a keeper and kind of romantic. Ha! Callen would never use that word about himself. The agent might consider himself charming, flirty. But, Deeks resonated, while he was that, he was also more than that. He was protective and caring. He was sweet and he was someone who made him feel comfortable in his own skin. That didn’t happen often for him, in relationships. This was why he often dated and brought home girls but rarely had girlfriends. Somehow, a lot of girls made HIM feel cute, sexy and charming. But not like he was a keeper in their eyes. In their eyes he’d rarely felt like boyfriend material. And so, he felt kind of nervous about things with Callen. Not because he was a man. But because he felt butterflies in his stomach when he was thinking about the man. Like he did right now, remembering this morning. Callen made him feel like a keeper. ‘Fuck! What should he do now?!’ he though. 

\---------------------------

Deeks nerves was gone by the time he entered Twirl. In this sort of venue he felt comfortable even if the clientele in this pedicular strip club was with male dancers and costumers with another sexuality than those he’d seen, back when he’d worked as an exotic dancer to pay his school bills. Thanks to Olmann things had gone smooth so far. They’d reserved a table before coming with a nice view of the room, and looked at pictures of Olmann’s contacts, so they knew who to look for. 

For now they sat down at their table and looked around. Against the back wall there were a black velvet curtain and in front of that were the mail stage. The stage had a long runway, and around the room there were elevated platforms with poles on them and mirrors were placed in strategic places so costumers were able to get a good look at the dancers when the poles were occupied, and in the other end of the room, where they got in, the bar was placed. Right now, the spotlight was pointing towards the main stage where a burlesque show was taking place. 

Soon a waiter came to take their orders, and Deeks noticed Callen look at him with a curious look in his eyes. 

“What?” he asked. 

“You seem comfortable in here” the agent said and gestured around towards mostly naked men who did things that were not entirely innocent, and Deeks shrugged. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve been at a strip club before you know. This is different than going to a sex club to watch a lot of kinky shit you know” and played it cool and Callen nodded and looked around, seeing if he could spot some people from their list while they waited for the contacts they were meeting thanks to Olmann. 

Deeks had plans for the night. He knew Callen did not know about his stripper past. It was not written down anywhere and besides a very, very awkward conversation with Hetty about whether it could be an issue moving forward with this case, no one knew about it, besides Kensi, and luckily he had some gossip dirt on her too, if she ever said anything. 

He had decided, earlier, that he would use the fact that he could strip and pole dance, and the fact that G did not know this to his advantage, both in regards to the case, and in regards to making sure to thank Callen thoroughly for his thoughtfulness this morning. 

When their waiter passed them Marty put his hand in the air in a gesture to get him to come over. Then he stood up. After short hushed conversation Marty gave him his card and sat down, and the waiter walked towards the bar, bringing the card with him. Callen looked at him and raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Drinks and tips. And he’ll ask around about the murders” Deeks said. A thing he did not say, was that the reason he’d given the waiter his card. 

The card was needed, because Deeks was booking a private room for him and Callen for later, for two hours. When they were done working Deeks was planning to give Callen a private pole dancing show and then he would give the agent the first blowjob he’d ever given a man. Oh how he looked forward to this – to see the surprise and look of wonder, and lust in Callens eyes as he showed him his moves and to see his reaction when he got on his knees for him. He smirked to himself, before he remembered himself and he folded his face into a look of innocence and seriousness and shifted his focus back to work.

\------------------------------------------------------

Callen and Deeks spend their time waiting for their meeting with Olmann’s friends small talking amongst themselves in the start and keeping an eye out for the people on their list. They’d not seen any persons of interest, nor any of their suspects, but they made friends with the neighboring table which consisted of six men, who were a three couples. They’d even gotten an invitation to another high-end club and talked about the murders with their new friends. The group understood and shared their cover story which was about their worries about their safety when they were going out in Malibu. The murders were the talk of town, and had spread to bars all over LA. People in the LGBT+ community in all of LA had heard about the murders and were a bit frightened, and this was why the group was out together – by being in a larger group, they could look after each other. Deeks mentally praised their focus on safety. It was nice to see that they were careful, and they were nice people, so he wished the best for them and hoped to make the LGBT+ community able to feel safe again as quick as possible. 

When Olmann’s people finally came, it was as a group of three, and they excused themselves and found a quiet place to speak. Again Callen and Deeks voiced their concern about the murders. Joey seemed to be the alpha male of the group and his two friends seemed to be his protecting deal and they told Deeks and Callen what they knew with Joey being the one saying the most while the other two men supplemented what he said once in a while. 

The three men were also friends with the murder victim Olmann knew, and they saw a link between the murder victims they knew about, even if they’d not heard about all of the murders. There had apparently been sights the victims they knew about, talking to and getting involved with a well-known, professional dominant in the club community, who they only knew as Derek the DOM. Derek the DOM worked at heaven or hell, and Olmann’s friends told them to stay away from him, but to visit the place if they got the chance and if they were into BDSM. Other than that, they’d mostly heard gossip about the case. Apparently, the victims were rumored to have bad motives – they might have been gold diggers or into men with a lot of money and power. They’d been seen talking or interacting with people of power in the clubs the been in, and the two bodyguards suspected that this was why they’d ended up dead – because they’d fucked or fucked over the wrong men or perhaps even more than one man at the time. All in all they viewed the murders as punishment for overstepping the boundaries of one of the men they’d met and who they’d probably been sleeping with, which were the dominant types, in and outside of bed. Maybe there was an aggressive creep with a lot of power out there, able and willing to cover up his actions if people tried to mess with him and their personal suspect as a group seemed to be Derek the DOM. 

Callen and Deeks were happy with their meeting with Olmann’s contact, Joey, and his goons/bodyguards. The detective and the agent decided that they would try to follow the group to hear what they had to say about them and the conversation behind their backs if possible. Kensi and Nell would follow the group when they left the club thanks to the OVERWATCH spray Callen had sprayed on them, during their talk. And then, finally, Deeks could cash in his two hours in the private room with Callen, when they were off duty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, it has been a while since the last update, huh? I'm so sorry!   
The thing is, a lot of things happened at the same time in my life, in both my work life and in my private life and I got busy so busy that I didn't even have a lot of time left to spend with my family for a while.. But I love writing so I worked on this when I had the time and I hope you know that I have every intention of continuing this fic and update more frequently, from now on. Now, enjoy! :)

Callen wailed for a long moment before walking into the men’s bathroom, where he’d seen Joey and one of his security guys go in. He had taken a look at the room earlier when he’d gone to relieve himself, so he knew the bathroom was big enough that it wouldn’t seem weird for him to wander in there casually, while Joey and the other man from their meeting was in there. Most likely they wouldn’t even notice him because of the layout of the room. The bathroom had eight stalls and urinals and Callen walked in and occupied a stall quickly, so he’d hopefully not be caught eavesdropping. He focused on the conversation he could hear between the men and heard his cover name mentioned. Apparently, the security guy though he had a nice ass. ‘Hm’, he thought to himself. He had to agreed. Then he heard an interesting sentence. 

“Boss… I um.. ” The security guy said, in an uncertain tone, “was it a good idea to mention heaven or hell?” he asked.

Callen raised his eyebrows. Heaven or hell? That was the name of that card they found in the warehouse close to the drop spot of their latest victim! G took a mental note of the mention of this. He and Deeks had not mentioned anything about the high-end place, and he knew from Hetty that the venue had not been mentioned to the public in the news coverage of the place, so the fact that the men they’d met knew that the bar was related to the murders was very interesting. 

“Idiot! Of course I mentioned Heaven or Hell! It’s Derek the DOM’s favorite hang-out spot…” He nearly yelled, aggressively. “Don’t question me again!” he sneered. 

“Have you heard any news about Olmann, anyway? I heard police have him?” Joey asked, and Callen figured they’d be interested in how their friend was. 

“There’s no problem, boss, all is under control. I talked to Suarez. No news there. He didn’t tell them. Just about the toys.” 

Callen thought about that last name. He’d heard it before, lots of times, it was a common last name, but he wondered of the Suarez they talked about had any relations the Suarez that he knew as Mr. Maertin Suarez. A man he’d met a few days ago – the Mr. Maertin Suarez that was Olmann’s lawyer? Were the men the same or did they just share a last name? And what was it the team or the police had not been told about? Did Olmann hide something from them?! Dammit! Tuning back to the conversation, G stood silently and scowled as he heard the last security guy come into the bathroom. 

“Boss, car’s here. We have a problem.” The guy said, and the three men hurried out the door. Callen unlocked the key of the bathroom door and walked over to a sink. There, he looked himself into his eyes as he washed his hands and grabbed a few paper towels to dry them off. 

In the bar he found Deeks who was just waving to Mike and Zachary, one of the couples they’d met earlier, who’d been sitting at their neighboring table. He raised a hand to wave as well, and received a smile from the two men, before they left. 

“Hi”, kissing Deeks swiftly, “What did they want?”, he asked, gesturing with a nod of his head towards the exit where their acquaintances had just been visible. 

“To ask us out to that high-end place they mentioned earlier. Zachary know one of their bouncers” he said. Then Deeks told him some more he’d heard about the place by the couple. It was a nice coincidence that they’d get to go to that club, he thought to himself as he took a sip of the beer waiting for him. The bar had been one where Derek the DOM often went to according to Joey and his men to the place was clearly a place they needed to check out. 

After a few minutes of small talk their waiter from earlier came over to them. Callen noticed he’d glanced at the watch in the bar a few times and that he came over with drink for them that had not been ordered by him or Deeks while he was out here. He looked at Marty, who smiled. 

“I wanted us to celebrate a job well done” he said, smirking, and while Callen was happy to enjoy an extra drink after a good day’s work, he was still a bit suspicious even if he had no reason to be. He studied the man in front of him who smirked in return, with mirth in his eyes, and after a few seconds of not being able to read anything on Deeks’ face he huffed out a laugh. 

“You need to wear shirts like that more often”, Deeks then said in a flirty tone, after he’d taken a sip of his drink, slowly, as if he was celebrating a win. G looked down at himself. The shirt he wore was in a slim-fit model was in a metallic blue-gray color and he’d noticed earlier how it made his eyes stand out in a nice way. 

He took a step closer to the man and felt his breath on his face as he replied, “Really?” to the man in front of him in a similar but lower, flirty and deep tone. 

Marty, who sat on a bar chair pulled him closer and wrapped his leg around him. 

“Yes” he mumbled only for G to hear. “It makes me want to you home and take if of off you, and touch and kiss and lick all over your torso, your shoulders, your arms. It’s fucking hot how it reveals as much as it covers with how tight it is.” 

Callen chuckled and kissed him, turned on by the words he heard and the tone in which they were spoken. Their tongues fought for dominance and he felt his heartbeat quicken as he wrapped his arms around Marty. God, this man had him hot and bothered in no time, he though. He felt his dick twitch with interest in his pants and as he moved his hips, he could feel that Deeks was in the same situation as him. G groaned as their crotches grinded rubbed up against each other a few times, and when he pulled away G noticed a very pretty flush on the younger man’s cheeks, that moved down his neck and onto the part of his chest that Callen could see, under his shirt. 

“Let’s go” Callen said, tugging at Deeks, eager to go somewhere more private to have some more naked fun with the man he held in his arms. 

“No.” Deeks said, and Callen stopped abruptly. What?! He thought…? Had he misread the situation??

“Hey, hey, I mean… stop, no, I mean…”, Deeks said, apparently reading the look of worry and concern on his face. 

“Come with me” he said, and Callen followed him even though he doesn’t understand anything or know where they’re going. Marty seemed happy and as if he felt safe. For now, that had to be enough, he thought. They walk through a door with a sign that says “Twirl” and a figure on the door that is a man pole dancing, after Deeks unlocks the door with a black keycard. Callen stares at him. Where did that come from? 

Then enter a dimly lit hallway with doors on the right and Deeks walks along while holding his hand, looking determined, tense and happy all at the same time as he looks at each door. They turn the corner at the end of the hall and then Deeks makes them stop, having found what he was looking for: another door. He unlocks this door with his key card as well. 

Before Callen can take a look into this room that is apparently more important than going home to spend time together with him, he is pulled into a kiss. This kiss makes him lose his breath immediately. It is scorching hot, tense, and filled with the lust and passion that Callen thought they’d left behind at the bar in the main room. Oh how wrong he was. Here, in this empty hallway, all the hunger they have for each other is unleashed, and almost immediately he forgets where he is and what they were doing before this, only able to focus on the lust and passion between them, only able to touch and be touched, only able to moan as their hips and clothed cocks rub restlessly up against each other, and he moaned, both in surprise and in disappointment, when he is suddenly pushed back and fell into the seat of a couch that he hadn’t realized was behind him. 

He looked at Marty who had taken a step back as soon as he fell onto a couch. The man looked satisfied with himself as he stood there, smiling and panting. 

“I have a surprise for you”, Marty said, and pushed a button on a display at the wall and it is now, as G looks around the room that he gets it. In the room there are lots of mirrors and an important thing he hadn’t noticed before. A stripper-pole. ‘FUCK. Oh my god!’ he thought, as Marty began swaying back and forth to the music with an air of grace, elegance and sexiness that Callen did not know he possessed. Then he moves in front of the pole and closes his eyes as he raised an arm and grab a hold of it, and he twirled around it once, gracefully and slow, as if to get a feel of it and get started. 

Marty walked around the pole with his hand on it, with his steps matching the beat of the music and suddenly while he walked, he twirled around his own axis before he stopped in front of the pole with his back to Callen. He grinded his crotch up against the pole in thrusting his hips in sex-like moves, and then he turned around to face him. G stared, completely speechless and incredibly turned on, as Marty tortuously slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it carelessly in G’s direction, all while keeping eye contact with him. 

Callen didn’t know what to do with himself. Never had he seen a sight more sexy or surprising than this. He’d never know Deeks knew how to strip or pole dance, and right now, he was just able to think that this was probably for the best. It was a sight that was not easy to forget, and right now, he   
had no chance controlling the burning hot arousal that he felt. His blood felt like fire, pumping through his veins. 

He put a hand on his hard cock and moaned, as the pants felt almost too tight on his clothed hard-on. God, he was so aroused. Marty looked at him. 

“No. Don’t touch.” He said, in a strict, commanding tone, and Callen groaned in response, but did as he was ordered to, and moved his hand away. ‘God, I’m so hard, how can I look without touching myself, or Marty for that sake?’ He thought despairingly, restless due to the level of arousal he felt. 

Deeks started dancing again after the small disruption, and he lowered his torso, spread his arms wide apart on the pole and lifted his upper body with an elegant hop, so he’s hanging upside down. With a motion of his arms he made himself twirl in circles on the pole, and while gliding around the pole he moved his legs to the music. Soon he lowered himself into a hunkered down position that made his ass look obscenely sexy. He turned towards Callen, grabbed his crotch and moaned as he rubbed a very visible clothed erection through his pants. Then, as he looked at Callen with a slightly shy, but at the same time turned on and sexy look in his eyes he unzipped his trousers and rubbed his cock now only clad in boxers through the gap of his open trousers. 

Marty broke his façade slightly, as he visibly trembled and moaned out, “G”, lowly, and it took all of Callen’s will power to not do anything right now. He knew Marty was in charge and that he should just look, but god this was challenging. In his seat his hips jerked as he watched Deeks stand up, and lean down, showing off his ass again, as he got a rid of his pants, kicked away his shoes and socks. 

Marty danced to the music, writhed and showed off his body, ran his and up his chest and twisted his nipples with one hand, as he held on and leaned back against the pole and held on with the other, and he threw his head back, with a small but audible whine, as he pinched his now red nipples. 

Marty placed one leg in a bent position up against the pole and moved both hands high over his head on the pole, close together. He made a move, a sort of step up in the air as his arms lifted up his body and lifted the other leg up as well, all while the twirled on the pole. He let go of the pole with one hand and one leg, so he was just hanging on the pole with a stretched arm and a bent knee. Then he held on with both hands and lifted his lower body up over his head, and with a swift move and two bent knee’s he let his arms go, and stayed up there, with his bent knee’s as the only thing   
holding him up in a beautiful and sexy position. 

As the song neared the outro, Deeks slowly twirled down the pole into a position where he turned around again, with some dance move on-pole and then he twirled downwards in circles around the pole with one leg bent and one leg stretched out. 

He landed on the ground facing Callen and the look in his eyes made Callen stay put and be quiet, as he hungrily watched Marty crawl towards him on all fours and sit on his knees between Callen’s spread legs. 

A new song, one with a deeper bass, and slower sexier rhythm came on, but Callen had his focus elsewhere: On the gorgeous man in front of him. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, as Marty lifted his hand and placed it on G’s hard cock. He hissed, as he enjoyed the touch, and when Marty grabbed a hold of the zipper and looked at him in a certain way, asking for consent, he nodded. Marty pulled the zipper down and tugged on the belt hoops on Callen’s trousers, and together they got them down under his knees. 

“I… I want to…” Marty said, seeming nervous for the first time tonight, and he looked down as his cheeks turned red. Callen looked at him and ran a hand through his hair to try and make the man more comfortable. Then he took a gentle hold of his chin and made him look up at him. 

“You can do whatever you want, Marty. Whatever you’re comfortable with. There’s no pressure “, G said, and received a smile, and then Marty took a deep breath. 

“I want to blow you. Right here. Now. And one day, soon, I want to fuck you. Or have you fuck me” he said. 

Callen starred at him, helplessly turned on and thus lost for words. He pulled Marty up into a heated make out session, mumbled, “yes, god, yes please, Marty”, before their lips met in a heated lip-lock. “I want that too. All of it.” 

Marty soon pulled back, and slid back down onto the floor, and he tugged at Callens pants. He placed one hand on his hip, and he applied a soft pressure on the underside of it, to make G lift his lower body, and when he did, Marty pulled at the pants, so they slid down. Callen watched when Marty drew in an unsteady breath, and it looked like his partner was feeling both nervous and turned on at the same time. The detective studied the hard member in front of him and Callen kept looking at the younger man, as he took in the sight of him, aroused. The younger man had seen it before, obviously, due to previous rendezvous’, but he’d not had the chance to see his lover’s equipment, so to speak, up close and personal before this. 

As he looked Callen saw the look in Marty’s eyes change, as he focused on the present. Apparently Deeks decided to just jump in and learn by doing, and Callen stared, hungrily, as the younger man licked his hand before taking a hold of Callen’s cock. The touch made the agent suck in a sharp breath and he sat completely still, as he finally felt skin on skin contact on his hard member. 

G watched with hooded eyes as his cock got stroked a bit, and Deeks got his cock nice and wet. Then, without any warning, the younger man licked from the root of his cock up along his shaft up to his cockhead, and Marty licked there, tasting him, and moved his tongue around the crown of his cock, and as his tongue flicked against his slit, G moaned. The sight of the man in front of him, focused entirely on giving him pleasure, was a sigh to behold, and he had to fight with himself to stay put and not wiggle too much as he didn’t want to scare away the younger man. This was new to him after all. 

“Fuck, God, Marty”, Callen moaned loudly and with a hint of desperation in his tone, when Marty kept his touch light and teasing to start with. 

This made Marty look up and as they held eye contact, he put Callens cockhead into his mouth, swirled his tongue and started cautiously moved his head back and forth, while he held G’s cock at the root with one hand. G ran shaky hands over his face. 

The detective knew how to drive him mad at work sometimes, and apparently also when it came to sexual activities, Callen though, as their eyes met and he saw a bit of mirth in his partners eyes, mixed with arousal. Oh, Marty knew that he had Callen right where he wanted him. That much was clear and for now Callen was willing to give away all of the control of the situation. 

Deeks kept working his mouth over his hard cock. He took in what he could fit in his mouth without gagging and stroked the rest with one and it was clear that the pace had changed. Deeks was now working hard to get him closer to the edge he felt unable to stay completely still despite trying to contain his body’s spasms in response to the hot pleasure he felt. Callen could feel his control and ability to restrain himself crumble fast, due to Marty’s clever oral ministrations. 

“I… Oh, fuck! You are so gorgeous, babe, doing so well, baby boy”, he gasped out in pleasure. This man was going to make him loose his mind with lust! God!

Then Marty moaned around his cock with almost half of it in his mouth, G slammed a hand down into the cushion of the couch and held onto it for dear life as his entire body shook with arousal. 

Marty pulled off, and G groaned at the loss. He looked down at the detective who looked a bit flushed and embarrassed despite the fact that he’d had a cock in his mouth mere seconds ago. 

“What is it? You ok?” Callen asked, making sure their eyes met. And as far as he could tell the man was alright. But he needed to be completely sure.   
Deeks was too important for him to mess this up. 

“I just… I like that. When you said baby boy” he said, with cheeks which flushed even more and turned an even darker shade of red. Then he took G’s hand and placed in his hair. Callen looked at him questioningly. 

“You can hold onto it” he said, and Callen took notice of the fact that he said hold on, not tug and he nodded to show he understood, and ran a gentle hand through the younger man’s curls. He removed a stray curl which was stuck to Marty’s sweaty forehead, before he held on with a careful grip. 

Marty took him into his mouth again, and soon Callen could only focus on the pleasure Deeks gave him with his ministrations, and without noticing he started rambling and moaning out small sentences. 

“God, baby boy, that’s it” he moaned, 

“Mm, Marty, like that”, he groaned when the younger man sped up his movements, “Aah… Oh, good boy, Ma-Marty, that’s right, baby boy… “

Callen moaned, fighting to keep his eyes open, and he looked at marty, as he moaned

“S- so good, you’re so good, babe”. He felt Marty take a gentle hold of his balls and started rolling and massaging them in one of his hands. 

The hand on his balls soon disappeared, for just a moment, and Callen felt Marty tug on his leg. Not really thinking it, he let Marty move the limb, his mind too hazy with lust to think about the movement. Then he felt Marty rub up against him, against his leg, and he felt Marty’s hard cock that was still contained in his boxers, felt him grind up against him for a bit of friction and relief and then lost his train of thought, as he felt the man moan out around the cock in his mouth, due to the pleasure he’d received from the friction. All G was able to think, shortly was, ‘God, that so hot’, he thought, ‘he’s so hard he can’t stand it - because of me!’

“Oh baby boy, babe, rub like that against me, god, you’re so perfect, so good with your mouth”, he moaned, without though. The words seemed to just pour out of him as his mind was lost in the throes of lust. 

Little after little he felt Marty get sloppier, and he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He kept talking, encouraging Marty to do what he was doing, to keep going, and he felt heat bubbling and coiling in his gut, and his balls draw up. 

“Close b-babe” G moaned, and he felt Marty replace his mouth with his hand. The man on his knees in front of him worked his hand up and down his cock just right, in a fast, tight, wet grip. 

The movements against his leg was getting faster and more frantic as well. G felt the hot air of gasps and wet lips placing sloppy kisses on his thigh, as he tumbled over the edge, and as his cock shoots out shot after shot of cum, he let out a loud, raw moan, 

“So good so-good goo-good boy, Marty, oh, baby boy -OH!!” Callen gasped, his entire body spasming and his face contorting in response to the great pleasure that made him see white when he fell over the edge, in one of the strongest orgasms he’d had for a long time. 

While his mind was still groggy and he felt himself soften and relax in a nice, floaty post-orgasmic haze, he heard something that made him use the last of his strength and ability to focus for now. He opened his eyes and looked at Deeks and as their eyes met, the man moaned 

“G… god, G… MH! G!” 

He felt Marty thrust up against his leg only two times more, before the man on the floor in front of him began to tremble violently as a whine of   
pleasure left him and Callen saw and felt him collapse against his body. 

It took a moment for Callen to realize all that had just happened. 

“Did you just? From this?” he asked. The detective, sitting on the floor shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant and hide his slight amount of embarrassment about what had been his first time giving a blowjob and his reaction to it. Callen knew Marty too well to let him get away with it. ‘Oh Marty’ he thought. The detective had done so well, had made him tremble, see stars and come so hard he’d felt disorientated for a moment. 

Callen pulled Marty up from the floor and into his arms and let him rest in his lap before he spoke. 

“Oh Marty… You did so good, baby boy… “ Callen said, caressing Marty’s shoulder, and he smiled to himself, when after a moment, he felt the man in his arms who’d been slightly tense, relax against him and nuzzle his nose up against his neck. 

“This” he said, gesturing to the cum soiled pants, “this, is all right. It just means, you enjoyed yourself as much I did”, and kissed Deeks tenderly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mechanical voice said “Your time is up in 5 minutes. Your time is up in 5 minutes ”

The sound startled a dozing Deeks and a tired Callen who’d held the detective close, while he thought about what’d just happened. 

Callen sat up silently while thinking. The though, of just what and where he and Mary had done something like this for the first time blew his mind a bit. 

He’d known a few things about Deeks past. About the fact that he’d done exotic dancing many years ago to pay the bills for law school. But he’d never expected to see his skill in real life, had never expected for the man to dance just for him privately or expected any of the other things that’d happened tonight to happen. Not here, at least, and he felt pleasantly surprised. He smiled at the fact that despite all that had happened between them, Deeks was still the same man he knew – a spontaneous, brave and silly man. A gorgeous and incredible man who’d recently made his heart, beat just a tad faster, who’d made him smile more often and a man who’d made him hope that maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility for him to have a family. One consisting of himself, Marty and Monty. 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Callen moved in his seat, and kissed Marty’s forehead. 

“Come on, baby boy. Up. “ he said, and chuckled when Marty didn’t move an inch, and whined into his neck and curled up in his lab while moving closer. 

“Noo. Tired.” Deeks mumbled. 

“I know, but we gotta go, baby boy” G said, and helped the man to his feet. Sensing he needed to take charge, he pulled up his own underwear and his trousers before he grabbed Marty’s clothes on the floor. He then turned each clothing item to the other man, one at a time, and waited while he got dressed before wrapping an arm around him. 

Callen then lead the tired man out of the club, into a cap and when it stopped in front of Deeks’ home, he followed the man inside and into bed without a thought.


	12. PLEASE READ: NEWS FROM AUTHOR

Hi guys  
Thanks for reading my fic, for kudo's and comments. They warm my heart and have made me smile a lot. For those of you wondering about the next update, all I can say is sorry, but I don't know yet when it will come. For me covid-19 have been like a permanent writers block. Also I've started on my masters degree which is hard, stressful and takes up a lot of my time. I like it, but summa sumarum: I am a busy lady right now. 

It sucks! BUT I promise I will continue to try. This fic is not forgotten or discontinued. It is just not working with me so far. 

Kind regards,   
Danishcookiemonster


End file.
